A Lasting Legacy
by wencho17
Summary: When Randy hears of Dusty Rhodes' death, the only person he can think about is Cody. But when he is MIA, days turn into weeks, turn into months. Can Randy reach his former partner and bring back Cody Rhodes or is he too far gone into the fifth dimension? Meanwhile, Dusty's passing opens old wounds for Seth, causing him to question if destroying the Shield really was the right thing
1. RIP Dusty Rhodes

**A/N - Hey people. So this is my first WWE story and I just wanted to get a few things out there before I started. First off, this story will mainly feature the members of Legacy and Shield. It takes place beginning the Thursday before this year's MiTB. Everything up to that point is canon, as in true to story, unless otherwise noted. It is important to note that one thing not canon is the friendship between Seth Rollins and Randy Orton in the story. It will be explained later on. Anything after MiTB is fair game and likely won't follow TV storylines.**

 **I've decided to blend in-ring with real-life. So all names used are ring names and all 'real-life' personalities are in-ring personalities. If at any point that causes any confusion, please feel free to message me or leave a review and I will try my best to explain. I do have a personal rule of responding to all reviews. If you take the time to write them, I will take the time to respond to them.**

 **And since this is my first WWE story, I'd love feedback, good or bad. Let me know if it seems I am portraying someone out of character. I will do my best to fix that if it happens. And let me know if there is any character you want to see in the story. I will do what I can to include any ideas, recommendations, etc that you all may have. The way I see it, I already got the satisfaction of knowing how I want the story to go for me. Posting here, that's for anybody else who just might be interested in reading it.**

 **Enjoy!**

It was a Thursday night and like he always did on Thursday nights, Randy Orton was watching the television broadcast of Smackdown. With pen and paper in hand, Randy waited as Seth Rollins' match had been slated to begin. The younger wrestler, who Randy had taken under his wing during their time in the Authority, had asked him to watch and offer any pointers he might have. So Randy observed, carefully and meticulously jotting down some notes. His plan was to give them to Seth at the next work day, before Sunday's PPV.

But in the middle of the match, Seth did something that had Randy scratching his head. This couldn't wait. So he picked up his phone and dialed the familiar number.

"You watching the match?" Seth asked as he answered the phone. "Pretty good, huh?"

"Uh it was until that just happened," Randy said, referencing a particular move that was less than perfect. "Seriously, what the hell was that? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"It's a little rough I admit, but it's something I had worked on in NXT," Seth explained. "I actually kind of scrapped it but when we were filming on Tuesday, it just felt right."

"It may have felt right but it looked terrible, definitely unfinished," Randy informed him as he made sure to keep an eye on the rest of the match. "Everything else looked solid though. You should give Dean one hell of a match Sunday, definitely enough to get the title back or retain the title. Honestly I'm not sure anymore."

"HA HA HA, very funny," Seth said as he noted Randy's laughter. "You know as well as I do that,"

"Yes, that Dean stole your title and that it's still yours," Randy interrupted. "Yes Seth, we ALL know that."

"Whatever," Seth said, not in the mood to deal with Randy's attitude. "Sunday's my first real solo match practically since NXT so I need it to be flawless."

"It will be fine," Randy said encouragingly as he turned his attention back to the television where Seth was just about to finish Dolph. "Now that," Randy observed, "that's what you have to do against Dean. That move was killer."

"Oh you liked that?" Seth smiled. "That one was being shopped. Hunter said it was ready to go."

"It definitely was," Randy assured him. "That other move not so much."

"I'm going to work on it," Seth said, unwilling to take Randy's advice on this one. "Dusty helped me with it when I first came to NXT and I think it would make a perfect tribute to Dream if I can unveil it and really stick it on Sunday."

Randy paused for a second. Something about what Seth said didn't sound right.

"Did you say 'tribute to Dream?" Randy asked curiously. "What's so special about this PPV that we are honoring him?"

Seth was stunned into silence. "You, you don't know?"

"Know what?" Randy asked agitated.

"Oh shit, I thought Triple H would have told you," Seth replied. "He sent out a mass email this afternoon and was calling a bunch of people. Check your messages; I'm sure you got something."

Randy, who still had no idea what was going on, flipped through his phone. Sure enough he had three missed calls from Hunter and another from Steph.

"I've got four voicemails," Randy told Seth. "But if you know what they are about, why don't you just tell me?"

Seth took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Okay, so here it goes," he said as he tried to remain as calm as possible. "H called me in for a meeting with a bunch of the other NXT guys on the roster who were there when Dusty was. So me, Dean, Roman, Neville, Adam Rose, Kevin Owens, Paige, a bunch more, we were there when Hunter broke the news."

"What news?" Randy asked, Seth's penchant for turning everything into an elaborate story really wearing on him in the moment. "Just spit it out."

"He had just gotten a call from Goldust," Seth finally got to the point. "Randy, Dream passed away early this morning."

It was Randy's turn to be stunned into silence. Dusty Rhodes, the American Dream, was dead? That just didn't fully register.

"What uh, I mean, how did it," Randy paused. He was having trouble forming any sort of coherent thought. Fortunately he didn't have to. Seth knew exactly what he was asking.

"All we know is that he had been sick for the past few days and that he fell and was taken to the hospital," Seth explained. "His family was with him. He died around 3:30 a.m. I'm sorry Randy, I honestly thought you knew."

Randy took a deep breath. He hadn't been particularly close to Dusty, at least not in the way some of the other superstars were. He always respected Dream though. The man was a legend in the business. He was really one of the true good guys. He left a huge impact and to think of him a being gone, that just didn't feel right.

In the midst of his own musings about the icon that was the American Dream, Randy's mind landed on one person. Instantly, he was all he could think about. How was he taking all of this? Was there anything he, Randy, could do for him? He owed it to their former partnership and he owed it to Dream to at least try.

Randy shook his head as he processed everything, remembering he still had Seth on the line.

"Hey Seth, I'll uh, I'll talk to you later okay?" Randy said. "I've got to make a call."

"But my match," Seth whined.

"We'll talk about it later, I just, I have to go," Randy said curtly before hanging up.

It wasn't that he wanted to blow off Seth, that wasn't it at all. But all Seth needed were some wrestling tips. In light of the news of Dusty's death, that could wait. This on the other hand, it couldn't.

Randy headed to his computer and after 10 minutes of searching through useless files, finally found the full phone directory of WWE Superstars, Divas and other personnel. He scrolled down the page until he found the name he was looking for: Cody Rhodes aka Stardust.

He dialed his number. Voicemail.

"Hey Cody, it's uh, its Randy," he began. "There's no easy way to say this. I just heard about Dream. Look man, I'm so sorry for your loss. I know what he meant to you. You must be going through hell. Look I know that we haven't exactly been on speaking terms for a while but I never stopped wanting to see your career succeed. We were kind of friends once, even if I was a jackass for most of it. So if you need anything, anything at all, just reach out to me. So yeah, that's it. I guess I'll see you at work soon. Take care Cody."

Randy sighed as he put down his phone. He could only imagine how Cody was feeling right now.

He remembered the first time he met the youngest Rhodes. The kid couldn't have been more than 19 years old. Dusty had brought him by Raw to introduce him to some guys. It was right before Cody was set to make his own WWE debut.

Randy introduced himself, with the arrogance and smugness he had been known for in those days. He told Cody he was the legend 'well, you know the rest,' before the kid promptly told him to stay away from his dad. Randy just laughed. Then Dusty proceeded to call him a disrespectful punk. Well, Randy didn't take too kindly to that. In fact, he slapped Dream in the face, one of the many regrettable decisions he made during his career.

The slap manifested in a match at the Great American Bash, which was the PPV Dusty made famous. This was Dusty's retirement match. It also marked the first PPV for the young Cody, who came in to stop Randy from punting Dream in the head like he had so many other legends.

Looking back on it, Randy was honored he had been the one to give Dusty his final bow as well as give Cody his first ever match. He saw a lot of himself in the kid. At the time, this didn't mean anything. Randy was focused on his own career, on the budding rivalry he and John Cena were embarking upon. He didn't have the time or the inclination to mentor some kid.

But then Legacy just sort of happened and Randy found himself the unlikely go-to guy for both Cody and the other second generation talent, Ted DiBiase Jr. They looked up to him both in and out of the ring and eventually he gave in. In fact, Ted and Cody were the first guys Randy really took under his wing.

Of course, he had his own reasons too. He would finally admit it to both Ted and Cody later that he formed Legacy to use them to advance his own career not so much theirs. They played the role he played in Evolution. They were expendable and when they no longer served his purpose, he took down the stable.

Ted ended up leaving the WWE shortly after but Cody remained. And just like Randy felt toward his own Evolution teammates, Cody felt toward Randy. He didn't forgive him. Not that it really mattered anyway given that Randy never apologized. He didn't feel he needed to. He and Cody were never friends; at least that's what Randy would tell him one day in the heat of the moment. He instantly regretted it, not because it wasn't true, but because of the way he knew it hurt Cody.

And that was kind of that. Randy forged his own path, going on to win a handful of titles, while Cody bounced from tag team to tag team as well as having an Intercontinental reign of his own. The whole time, Randy followed his career, proud of the accomplishments of the man he basically helped to manage for a brief time. But he never told him as much. He never really said anything to Cody after their post-Legacy feud had ended.

But with Dusty's passing, Randy felt the need to reach out to the kid who at one point had been like a little brother to him. He just hoped that Cody would return his call. Because the thing was, Randy knew how Cody could get sometimes. He knew this whole Stardust thing was just one example. It wasn't entirely fiction. Somewhere along the line, Cody really lost himself and out of that, the 5th dimension gimmick was born.

Honestly, Randy knew he should have reached out sooner, probably much sooner. But he felt awkward in doing so, especially when Stardust declared that Cody Rhodes was dead. Again, that wasn't an entirely fictitious statement.

Randy sighed as he looked back at his phone, hoping to have heard from his former protégé.

Nothing.

Just a text from Seth, and those voicemails from earlier from Triple H and Steph. Randy listened to them carefully, each building upon the previous one.

"Hey Randy, its Hunter. Please call me back when you can. I have some news."

"Hi Randy, Hunter again. I had wanted to tell you in person but I'm still getting your voicemail, so here it goes. I just wanted you to hear from me. Dusty Rhodes passed away. I'm calling in a bunch of his NXT guys to give them the news. I just figured I owed you the courtesy, given your history with Dream and Legacy, for you to have the news first. Call me back."

"Randy, its Hunter. Again. Look, I left you a couple messages already. I hope you're okay. We're all taking Dream's death pretty hard. He was a great mentor and friend. I know he taught you a lot and I know that you're at a point in your career where you have finally come to accept the value of those legends you set out to destroy. You've grown up. Dream was proud. He really saw the potential in you. Not sure if he ever told you, but you deserve to know. Okay, this is getting ridiculous. Please, call me back. Thanks. Bye."

"Randy, this is Stephanie McMahon. I'm calling all of the superstars and divas. I'm sure you've heard the news by now. We are having an open forum of sorts tonight to talk about Dusty and share stories and memories. I know Hunter would love to see you there, we both would. It would mean a lot to Dream I'm sure. So if you can, it's at the arena, 10 p.m. Hope to see you there."

Randy looked down at his phone. It was 9:30. Throwing a few things in a bag, he headed to his car and rushed to the arena. There was no way he wouldn't be there for Dusty's final sendoff.

 **A/N - Thoughts? I decided to give Randy a little less of an edge than his actual TV character has. It was just easier this way to introduce the fact that he would actually care about Cody in light of Dusty's death. So the Viper doesn't have as many Viper-like tendencies as on WWE, but don't worry, that part of Randy's character will very much play into this story in some capacity.**


	2. Gathered Here to Say Goodbye

**A/N - Just wanted to take a minute to thank you guys for the reviews. Glad that you liked the first chapter. Hopefully you'll like the second too. As always, I'm always interested in what you have to say and any feedback you may have to offer!**

 **Enjoy!**

It was quarter to 10 when Randy arrived at Nationwide Arena. The parking lot was packed, which was unsurprising. Dusty had truly left his mark and Randy figured most if not all of the current superstars and divas would be out to show their support.

Randy pulled into a spot and then made his way to the door. Instantly he saw the sign:

 _Dusty Rhodes Tribute in the ring area. Open to current and former WWE personnel and their families only. Please check in with the security desk. Thank you._

Like most arenas, the security desk was located right inside the door, the first line of defense so to speak.

Upon seeing Randy, the guard looked up from his monitor and smiled.

"Glad you could make it son," the man said as he stood to shake Randy's hand.

Randy nodded with a smile of his own. "So, they got WWE doing detail tonight? Guess you pulled the short straw."

The man laughed. "The arena was nice enough to let us do this after hours. They just said we needed to provide our own security and keep everyone strictly in the seating area."

"That was cool of them," Randy said.

"Yep," the guard continued. "The President, Jack Flanagan, he's a big fan. Grew up watching Dusty. He said giving us the space for the special gathering was the least he could do. Hunter invited him to stay but he was catching an early flight into Tampa for some business."

"Dusty certainly made an impact, didn't he?" Randy laughed to himself.

"He sure did," the guard replied. "Tonight is the perfect example. Go in there and you'll see. There's dozens, hell maybe even hundreds of guys and gals in there. A lot of former guys even flew out when they got the news."

"I'd say I was surprised but that's Dream for ya," Randy added. "There will never be another quite like him."

"You're damn right kid," the guard smiled before checking his watch. "The show will be starting soon. You better get in there."

Randy looked down at his phone and sure enough, it was almost 10. Putting the device back in his pocket, he turned to the guard, shaking his hand. "Thanks Drew," Randy said. "Tell Allie and the girls I said hi."

"Will do Randy," Drew added as he let Randy go inside and he himself, went back to his post.

Upon opening the doors to the seating area, Randy quickly realized that Drew hadn't been exaggerating.

There must have been close to 300 metal chairs surrounding the ring, most of them occupied by current divas, superstars and other WWE personnel. He saw a lot of legends too and former employees as well as a handful of people he didn't know, who he figured must have been Dusty's final crop of NXT kids. Randy offered the occasional nod to those whose faces he recognized as he made his way through the crowded room. He was about to take a seat near the back when Seth spotted him and waved him over to where he was standing talking to Paige.

"Why didn't you tell me on the phone earlier that you were coming tonight?" Seth asked when Randy was within earshot.

Paige smiled at him. "Hi Paige, it's nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too Randy," Paige said.

Seth folded his arms. "Uhm hello? Seth Rollins speaking here. Earth to Randy, come in Randy."

Randy cocked his head and then turned to face his friend. "I heard you," he said curtly. "But it would have been rude of me not to acknowledge Paige. You on the other hand, you could wait."

Seth pouted for a few seconds as Paige and Randy chuckled.

"You two suck, you know that?" he said defensively.

"Take it easy Seth," Paige said as she put her arm on his shoulder. "You're still my favorite champion of course. Can't forget that NXT bond right?"

"Right," Seth said simply. "You're right. I hope you kick Nikki's ass Sunday."

"You know I will," she smiled before noticing a few of the NXT divas clustering in the corner. "Now if you'll excuse me, there are some ladies I need to talk to."

Seth nodded.

"Bye Paige," Randy called after her, causing her to turn around.

"Bye Randy," she winked before making her way over to the group.

Seth looked between the two before sighing heavily.

"What?" Randy asked.

"I hate you guys," Seth said.

"Oh come on, you know we're just having a little fun with ya champ," Randy said playfully.

"Whatever," Seth rolled his eyes. "But that's not important. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Because when I hung up with you I didn't even know there was a thing to be coming to," Randy answered. "I was checking my messages and got Steph's voicemail. That was like 20 minutes ago."

"Oh," Seth replied before gazing over to where Paige was talking to a handful of NXT Divas. "I wonder what that's all about."

Randy followed his gaze, slightly intrigued himself. He and Paige weren't exactly friends but they had a mutual friend in Seth so they managed to get along okay. In fact, they actually bonded over how much they both enjoyed picking on the current champ. It was the one thing they had in common, outside of the love of the business of course.

"You know them?" Randy asked.

Seth nodded. "Yes and no. They weren't really there when I was so I just know them by reputation. They call themselves the Four Horsewomen of NXT."

"Four Horsewomen huh," Randy said, "interesting name."

"I mean they aren't really a stable per se but it makes sense. After all, Charlotte is the leader," Seth said, pointing to the tall blonde who stood in the center of the group.

"Charlotte," Randy repeated, "wait as in Flair?"

He had heard about Ric's WWE-bound daughter through the grapevine but had never actually seen her. He took in the appearance. She was kind of a bombshell. He could see the Flair resemblance too.

"Yep," Seth said. "That's the nature girl."

Randy chuckled. "Wow, just like her old man huh?"

"Oh you have no idea," Seth smiled as he began to identify some of the others.

Randy nodded politely when a few of the NXT kids made eye contact. It was clear they knew who he was, even if that feeling wasn't reciprocated. But that didn't stop him from trying to be accepting. If anybody, they were closest to Dusty in his final years. They were owed the respect of being allowed to say goodbye to him as well.

Ignoring whatever story Seth was telling at the moment, Randy continued to look around at the faces that were rapidly filling the arena. One was notably missing however.

"Hey, have you seen Cody at all today?" Randy asked, turning back to Seth.

"No, I haven't," Seth said. "He taped on Tuesday. Haven't seen him since. That's not that unusual though. I'm sure he's home with the family."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Randy conceded.

"You're worried about him aren't you?" Seth asked, easily reading Randy's mind.

Randy turned to him. "I've been worried about him ever since this whole Stardust crap began but now, yeah I'm worried. Cody was always kind of a private guy. I'm just afraid he won't let anyone in."

"Well he's got his brother which is good," Seth replied. "The two of them can help each other. After all, they know better than anyone what this feels like."

"Yeah, makes sense," Randy said, realizing Seth was right. "I'm sure Dustin and Cody are together now anyway."

"There's no need to worry," Seth said slowly, his words seeming to hold a double meaning as he noticed Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose walk through the doors. The pair looked around and then for a brief second made eye contact and proceeded to make a beeline to where Seth and Randy were talking. Instinctively, Seth moved behind Randy, causing Dean to chuckle a bit as he got closer.

"Why don't you just save it for Sunday?" Randy said as he prepared to do whatever necessary to prevent a fight between the two men. "Hunter would be furious if he saw a brawl break out. We're here for Dusty, not anything else."

Instead of backing down, Dean approached Randy, Roman standing in fighting position behind him. "What did you even care about Dusty? You slapped the man in the face and punted him in the head, remember?"

Before Randy could defend himself, as if his actions were even capable of being defended, Dean continued.

"Whatever, this isn't about you, it's about him," he said, pointing to Seth who had cowered behind Randy. "I'm not here to fight but I will gladly if you two insist. I just want a word with the sell-out."

"Why?" Seth asked, as he stepped to the side of Randy.

Dean shrugged as he looked back at Roman. "For Dusty."

Seth looked at Dean and then at Roman and nodded.

"Are you sure about this?" Randy asked.

"Yeah," Seth replied calmly, his attention solely focused on Dean in that moment. "He won't do anything, not like that."

Randy nodded. "Alright, just watch your back around these guys."

"Thanks," Seth said to Randy before turning back to Dean. "So, let's talk."

"In private," Dean replied. "Just you and me. Roman and Randy stay here."

Seth looked back at his friend and then at his former brother. "Don't kill each other," he said with a weak smile before following Dean.

"Don't be afraid to kill Seth," Roman added, causing Dean to offer him a wink.

Roman then turned his attention back to Randy, who was the first to speak.

"It's no secret we can't stand each other," Randy began, a sentiment Roman nodded his agreement to. "But you're not on my radar right now and I'm guessing I'm not really on yours. So let those two handle their shit like adults. I won't get involved unless you force my hand. Two on one, it's not going to happen."

Roman laughed. "Funny you say that because that is the only reason Seth has won everything, including his match over you. The numbers game, it's always there in his favor. Kane, J&J. I mean come on, you remember Hell in a Cell right? Payback? Elimination Chamber? That triple power bomb," Roman smirked. "That's all Dean wants. He just wants to make sure Seth will fight fair on Sunday because he sure as hell will and you can believe that."

 **A/N - So this chapter started a little slow but it's setting up some of our major storylines and developing some of these characters a little more. Share your thoughts! Is Randy really going to stop worrying about Cody for the timebeing? What could Dean Ambrose possibly want to talk to Seth about? Who would you like to hear eulogize Dream in the coming chapters?**


	3. A Viper's Conscience

**A/N - Hey all! Just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for the reviews thus far! I'm really glad you guys are enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it. I've got some fun things planned going forward so hopefully the story continues to be a good read. As mentioned before, if you have any questions about anything, need anything cleared up or just ideas for characters you want to see in the story or angles, pitch them to me. I'm always looking for new ideas. Like I said, I have some stuff in mind, but I'm always open to suggestions!**

After Roman had walked away, Randy walked toward the ring. He contemplated getting inside but when he noticed the chairs, likely set up for Triple H, Steph and maybe even Vince, he opted not to. Instead, he walked around the squared circle, unable to get his mind off of thoughts of Cody.

In doing so, Randy couldn't help but recall some of Legacy's best in-ring moments during a time when he, Ted and Cody were a united front. It was during Randy's feud with Triple H and the McMahons. Randy was brutal back then and Ted and Cody, they were basically his bulletproof shield. At times they were the only thing that stood in between himself and a severe beat down from Hunter and his sledgehammer, and most of the time, they took the punishment for him.

He did some things then that he wasn't proud of. But at the same time, Randy did feel justified. Hunter had screwed him. He had dropped him, literally, just because Randy won the title that he had wanted. Randy knew exactly what that felt like, to be betrayed by the people you trusted. He knew the impact it had. And yet, that's exactly what he did to Ted and Cody. Ted recovered but Cody, Randy knew he never quite got over it.

Randy sighed as he tapped the canvas a few times. The trio really did have some great moments inside that ring. But that was all over now. Ted was gone and Cody was well, for all intents and purposes, he was gone too.

Checking the time and getting a little caught up in everything, Randy decided to step outside to get some fresh air. It had been less than hour since finding out the news about Dusty, but it had really been a whirlwind of emotions ever since.

He continued to think about Cody, coming to the conclusion that Seth was probably right. It wouldn't be unusual for him to take some sort of bereavement leave. And truthfully, that's what it probably was, probably. But that didn't stop the pit forming in Randy's stomach that something just felt off. Probably wasn't good enough. He had to know for sure.

Standing right outside of the arena door, Randy nodded slightly as he noticed Steph and Hunter making their way over to him. It seemed they had just arrived.

"I didn't think I'd see you here given how you ignored my calls," Hunter said as he shook his own former protege's hand.

"Sorry about that," Randy apologized. "I was busy today. Didn't have a chance to check email or the company phone. Seth actually told me. We were talking about his match and he filled me in."

Hunter nodded. "Well, however you found out, I'm glad you decided to come."

"I wouldn't miss it," Randy assured him. "I owe it to him to be here. Dream truly left an impact on this business. He won't soon be forgotten."

Stephanie did her best to smile in acknowledgment but Randy could tell she was holding back tears. Having been in and around the WWE since she was 12 years old, Randy knew Steph had been close to that generation of wrestlers. He knew she was taking this especially hard.

"Sorry for your loss," he felt the need to say, to both Steph and Hunter. "I know how close you two were to Dusty."

"The world lost a great man today, a truly great man," Hunter said as he fought back tears of his own. "He belonged to all of us in this business. That's why I gathered everyone here tonight. Dusty meant an awful lot to an awful lot of people."

"Not the least of which, his sons," Randy said, his mind once again drifting to thoughts of Cody. "I have to ask. Have you heard from Cody since everything happened?"

Hunter looked at Steph and curiously, both of them turned their attention to Randy.

"You and Stardust aren't exactly friends," Hunter mused. "Why the sudden concern?"

Randy shrugged. Honestly, he hadn't expected to be confronted with that question. When he was, he didn't really have an answer. To him it was just obvious. You're supposed to be concerned when someone loses someone important to them. That's just humanity at work.

"I'm worried about him H," Randy admitted. "I guess I've been for a while. Besides, it's just general concern you know? People are supposed to be sympathetic in these situations."

"Yeah, but you're not people, you're the Viper," Hunter said frankly. "You've never given a damn about anyone's feelings or sympathies before, especially the guys in Legacy. I don't think we have to take that walk down memory lane to recall how you treated those two."

Randy rubbed his jaw. Even when he was in the Authority part of him knew that Hunter was still bitter about the actions of himself and Legacy years ago. Randy really didn't blame him. He was vicious. What he did to Steph, even to Vince and Shane, it was totally uncalled for, unacceptable, damn near unforgivable. He didn't deserve his forgiveness but again, it wasn't really like Randy to ask.

Nevertheless, he hadn't expected Hunter to bring it up in that manner. Honestly, he didn't really expect him to bring it up at all. Who was he to question Randy's concern? Hunter only knew what he saw. He didn't know what happened behind the scenes, he didn't know that somewhere deep down, Randy really did care about his stable mates in Legacy. In fact, Randy guessed that when all was said and done he cared more about Cody and Ted than Hunter, Flair and Batista ever did about him.

Randy cocked his head. He had long put those thoughts in the rearview mirror. But they weren't entirely in the past, especially not with his own exile from the Authority just a few months prior. Since that time, Randy had been thinking a lot about Evolution and his unceremonious departure from the group. To be honest, he was still pissed about it, the way he was treated, the way he was cast aside. He thought he had gotten over it and maybe he had, but for it to happen again in quite a similar fashion? It certainly opened up those old wounds.

Looking back, that was kind of where his career took a turning point. That was when Randy went from being this spoiled and entitled kid to the WWE's Apex Predator, the Legend Killer, someone who literally picked off anything and anyone, innocent bystanders included, who got in his way. He felt like something was owed to him by Triple H and Randy being Randy, he was determined to get it.

It was because of being dumped from Evolution that Legacy was even able to exist. Randy formed that stable with the sole purpose of going after Hunter and the McMahons. He would tell Cody and Ted it was retribution, but they knew it was revenge, well thought out, well-orchestrated revenge. And because of their need almost, to impress WWE's first third-generation superstar, the pair just managed to get tangled up in it.

Of course Randy didn't need their help but he wasn't going to turn it down either. He claimed Legacy was about becoming a role model for two kids who grew up exactly how he did. He claimed it was about helping them reach the potential he had. Maybe on some level it had been but ultimately, and Randy had to admit this, the only thing Ted and Cody got from Legacy were a handful of bruised ribs, broken bones and a few concussions, not all of which were bestowed by Hunter, the McMahons and DX.

The more Randy thought about it over the years, the more he realized that Legacy existed in much the same way Evolution did. Evolution was formed by Triple H to help him retain and regain the title and Legacy did the same for Randy. Not once did Cody and Ted even get a shot at tag titles and neither did Randy and Batista. There were more similarities than differences for sure but there was one thing Randy maintained. He left Legacy. He didn't kick out Cody or Ted, although, had they won a title he had been vying for he likely would have done much worse than that. But that didn't matter. It didn't matter what might have happened. All that mattered to Randy was that he didn't do the same thing to Ted and Cody that Hunter and Evolution had done to him.

He held on to that on those rare occasions, much like today, in which he actually felt slightly guilty for how those two years went for Cody and Ted.

Randy sighed. There was a reason he had put these thoughts in the past. Evolution was dead and so was Legacy. There really was no use dwelling on either.

"I guess I deserved that," Randy finally said once he collected his thoughts. "But know this. What I feel for Cody and even for Ted for that matter, isn't sudden concern. I treated them badly sure, but I always had their back in Legacy. That's more than I can say about you during the Evolution days."

Stephanie was quick to notice the rising tension between her husband and the Apex Predator. She saw the looks, the glares, the clenched fists. If someone didn't get involved soon, it would only be a matter of time before these two once again came to blows.

"Not today," Steph pleaded with Hunter, hoping he would respond to the sadness in her eyes. "Please, just not today."

Hunter took a deep breath and then nodded slightly before extending his hand to Randy. "I shouldn't assume to know you or your motives," he said, choosing his words carefully. "Legacy was your stable, just like Evolution was mine. Those relationships stay with you, the good and the bad. Don't peg me as a guy who doesn't know how you feel because I do. I was somewhat out of line to turn this back around to our old vendetta. We've been down that road before and I've gotten as much from you as I expect to. So, for Dream, let's just let it go. At least for today."

Randy stood in front of his old mentor, friend, colleague, sworn enemy and now boss. He was tentative to shake his hand but he had no other choice. He wasn't going to let his temper get the best of him today. As much as he wasn't one to let go the words Hunter had said, Steph was right. Whatever was going to happen, it wasn't going to happen today.

"For Dream, for today, I can drop it," Randy said, finally extending his hand.

"We should get in there, get things started," Stephanie said.

Hunter nodded. He began to follow Steph back to the arena before turning around. "If I hear anything about Cody, you'll be the first to know."

"Thanks," Randy said in genuine appreciation, even if he did doubt Hunter's sincerity.

He waited until Steph and Hunter had both gone back inside before leaning against the railing and taking a moment to compose himself. Then, once he felt ready to go back inside, he did something that was very out of character.

"I'll look after him," Randy said, looking up to the sky. "Somehow, someway, I'll make sure your son is okay. I owe it to him. I owe it you. Everything I put your family through. I promise you Dream and I don't make promises I can't keep."

Randy took another few seconds and then quickly headed back inside to join the others.

 **Thoughts, comments, suggestions?**

 **So, turns out the Viper has a bit of a conscience haha. I thought it would be interesting, different, to explore this side of Randy. A lot of the story is actually going to revolve around his feelings, his experiences, his memories, etc. Legacy, at least in this story, is going to play a huge part in that. So, it might be totally out of character for Randy, but I think it's going to make the story better as a result. Don't worry though, the Viper is still in there and he will strike if/when it is required.**

 **The best way to describe Hunter and Randy's relationship in this story is amicable at best, contentious at worst. There is still animosity there from Legacy vs the McMahons and that's going to play into Hunter's character going forward. The relationship considers the real-life WWE Authority storyline and Randy's part in that but it's evolved beyond that to cover Randy's post-Authority exile, which beyond his rivalry with Seth was not really covered on TV. It will be in this story in a way as will Randy's continued thoughts on where things went wrong with Legacy. And as to not spoil anything, that's all I'll say on the subject ;)**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Words of Remembrance

**A/N - Hello again! Just wanted to take a quick minute to give a shout out to anyone who's given a guest review on this story. I appreciate the kind words and am so glad you all are enjoying and supporting the story! As always, if there is any suggestions or ideas you have to make it better, do not hesitate to send them my way.**

 **Enjoy!**

The 130 or so people that had been gathered around the ring when he left had nearly doubled, filling almost all of the seats in the arena. From more NXT kids and league personnel to longtime WWE employees, to basically the entire roster of current superstars and divas, and at least 50 that he could count, retired superstars and divas, it seemed like everyone had come out to say what in a way, would be their last goodbyes to Dusty.

Randy watched as Hunter and Stephanie greeted a handful of people, shaking hands and thanking them for showing up. From just his own observations, there were people there who hated Hunter, who couldn't stand the Authority and the feeling was mutual. There were sworn enemies who could never be in the same room together, talking, having a conversation. Former tag teams and stables stood together, reminiscing.

They were all there for one reason. They were there for the American Dream.

"Can I have your attention please," Randy heard Hunter's gruff voice over the microphone system. He took his seat by Seth, who had just returned, doing so with the championship belt in hand.

"What's that about?" Randy whispered as he eyed Dean and Roman, who had conspicuously chosen to take the seats directly behind himself and Seth.

Seth shrugged as he glanced back at Dean who just nodded. "I still don't really know," Seth said to Randy, as he held the title. "One minute we're ready to kill each other back there and the next he's handing me my title telling me Dusty would have wanted it that way. I don't know Randy, it was just, it was really weird."

"Doesn't sound like Ambrose at all," Randy replied. "He feels it's his title anyway. Why would he give it back?"

"That was the weird part," Seth explained. "We were literally inches away from each other in the parking lot. I thought we were going to go to blows, right then and there. But then he just backs off, opens the trunk of his car and throws the belt at me. I didn't know what to do so I thanked him."

Randy smirked. "You thanked the guy for returning stolen property? Yeah, I think he won the battle of wits on that one."

"Shut up," Seth said as he smacked the older man's arm. "I was caught off guard. I literally didn't know what to do. That was the first thing that came out. Of course he made a big show of it, saying that if Hunter saw him there with the belt, it would cause problems and he didn't want to cause a distraction and that it was in no way a gesture of good will and that he was going to have to return it Sunday anyway and all that."

"Now that sounds more like Ambrose," Randy said. He looked at Seth and he could tell that there was more to the story that was running through his brain. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Huh, what?" Seth asked. "I was just thinking that maybe," he paused as he noticed Hunter and Steph entering the ring. "It's not important."

Randy knew there was more to it, but he simply nodded as both he and Seth turned their attention toward Triple H, who was ready to begin.

"I wanted to start by thanking all of you for coming, especially those who flew in to Columbus just for this somber occasion," Hunter said, Steph by his side. "It means a lot to Steph and I and I'm sure it would mean a lot to Dream. As I'm sure you all know by now, Dusty Rhodes passed away early this morning, leaving behind three children, a beautiful wife, a handful of NXT kids who were like his own and of course, a legacy in this business that is simply unmatched. In his passing, the world and our business, lost a great man. Dusty was, in simple terms, a hard-working individual who gave his blood, sweat, tears, his heart and soul and most importantly his time to doing what he loved. He was an inspiration to all, and a great friend and mentor to many, myself not excluded.

When I first came up in this business, it was Dusty who was willing to help me out. I was just a kid, still finding my way, but he took me under his wing. He offered advice. He offered kindness. And I credit him with giving me the confidence I lacked at the time, confidence I needed to become one of the best superstars of a generation. He did that for countless superstars and divas on the roster, many of whom I see here tonight. But that was Dusty, always willing to give back to the business that gave him so much. He was someone who truly wanted to see WWE's future be better and brighter than it had ever been. That's why I reached out to him when we branded NXT. There was no one Steph or I trusted more with the careers of the future stars. They were in good hands, Dusty's hands.

I was truly honored with the level of commitment he showed to NXT in his later years. He helped us grow the brand and it is in large part because of Dusty that many of you superstars and divas, young and old, are able to stand in the ring today. His inspired many a career. Make no mistake, Dream was a legend. He gave so much to us and left a lasting legacy. He was one of the greatest talkers this business has ever seen and we were blessed to have him and his polka dots, for as long as we did. He leaves behind a hole that can never truly be filled, and hearts that will never again be unbroken. I am honored to stand before you able to have called Dusty a mentor, a co-worker and a dear, dear friend. His legacy will live on in his sons, in his NXT kids and in everyone else who had the chance to meet him. Because if you met Dusty, you loved Dusty. He had that effect on people. He captivated audiences. He made guys in our business better wrestlers, better people just for knowing him."

Hunter paused to take a sip of water and a deep breath. It was clear that he was getting emotional.

"Sunday night before Money in the Bank, we will be on hand to give Dusty his final sendoff, the ten bell salute," he continued. "But tonight, tonight we will celebrate his memory, his legacy. Dusty lived a great life and tonight we are here to honor that life. Everyone is invited to come to the mic and share a memory or a story or just say a personal goodbye. Please consider doing so."

Hunter stepped down and took a seat next to Steph in the middle of the ring. He waited for the next person to take the mic and smiled when he saw it was going to be none other than Ric Flair, accompanied by his daughter and one of Dusty's NXT kids, Charlotte.

"I appreciate you coming," Hunter said as he hugged the man who, like Dusty, had been both a friend and mentor to him over the course of his career.

"Anything for you, anything for Dusty," Ric smiled as he moved to the center of the ring.

"When I got a phone call, around 11:30 this morning informing me of Dream's death, I got on the first plane I could and headed here," Ric began before taking a long pause. "I mean, what is there to say about Dusty Rhodes? Hunter already got most of it. He was a family man, a proud man, a man who gave everything he had and then dug deep and gave some more to us, to this business. I was privileged to know Dusty in many capacities during our time together. First, as a competitor. Rags versus riches. That's how our rivalry was billed. I was the one who was given everything. Dusty had to work for it. And work he did. No one is promised success in this business, not even a wrestler's own kid. I know from experience with my son David and now my lovely daughter Charlotte. No matter who you are or what your last name is, you have to work at it, really define your craft. No one did that better than Dusty. I mean, really, who else could make yellow polka dots look good?"

Randy smiled. The Nature Boy did have a point.

"He was always improving, always dedicating everything to his product and it showed," Ric continued. "He was one of the best wrestlers I ever faced and our rivalry, well, it was one for the ages. I credit him immensely for bringing out the best in me. As our careers evolved, I grew to respect Dream and what he brought to the business. He revolutionized it really. I knew him as a friend and as a colleague at that point. We came from two different worlds but we shared the profession in common. It created an un-severable bond between me and him, one I was lucky to have. And while we had our ups and downs I never doubted Dream's commitment or his love for the WWE. If I ever did, I was put in my place when I had the opportunity to see Dusty in a new role, this time as mentor, as 'Pop', to Charlotte. Dusty loved all of his NXT kids and gave each of them attention and appreciation. He knew what they were trying to do. He knew how hard it was to do it. He gave everything to see those kids succeed. I am so happy to see so many of Dusty's kids and his former kids here today. Knowing how much you loved him, which I'm sure he did, meant the world to him."

Randy looked over at Seth. He had been Dusty's first NXT kid really, the promotion' first champion. Seth had always spoken so highly of Dream's influence in his career. Randy knew he was taking all of this exceptionally hard.

Ric took another long pause before continuing his goodbye.

"It's never easy to say goodbye to anyone," he said somberly, "let alone someone who had such a meaningful impact in your life and the life of your child. Dream, you truly were the embodiment of this business. You were honest, you were caring, you were dedicated. There aren't enough words in the English language to describe you and the lasting impact you'll have. There aren't enough words to describe how much I'll miss seeing you at NXT events talking about everything and anything like we did just a few short days ago, or bumping into you here at RAW live shows or even just catching up over a beer in Hunter's office back at Headquarters. We had some good times, some bad times, some hard times," Ric smiled as he fought back tears, "but I don't regret a single one. Goodbye Dusty Rhodes. We'll never forget you."

At this point, the Nature Boy was almost in tears and so was Triple H. The two of them simply nodded at each other before Charlotte took the mic.

"Love ya Poppa Dusty," Charlotte said simply. "Thank you for everything you have done for me in my career. And for all of your other NXT kids out there, both past and present, you'll forever have a place in our hearts. We'll keep fighting the good fight and when we stand atop that mountain that no one can knock us off of, when we can entertain audiences as only you could, that's when we'll look to the sky and say thank you to the man who paved the way for all of us. We can dream big because you dreamed first. You truly were and always will be, an inspiration."

Randy sighed as he pushed back in his chair, watching Charlotte and Ric Flair leave the ring. This was going to be a long night. He figured by the end of it, nearly everyone would be in tears, present company not excluded.

He leaned over to say something to Seth before realizing the chair next to him was empty.

"Either of you seen Seth?" he asked, reluctantly turning around to ask Dean and Roman.

Dean tilted his head toward the ring, causing Randy to look that way. It was then that he saw Seth approaching the mic.

"They always tell you to never meet your heroes," Seth laughed. "It's a bad idea, they'll disappoint you, all that stuff. Well, either whoever said that was wrong or they just didn't have the American Dream as a hero. Because I've got to tell you, meeting my hero was absolutely everything I ever imagined it would be. Growing up in a small town in Iowa, I was very much the blue collar kid. I came from simple means. My dad worked two jobs just to make ends meet. I could relate to Dusty and I did. Growing up, I'd watch wrestling because of him. I decided I wanted to be a wrestler because of him and when I finally got to NXT, I became a champion because of him. We were kids away from home, some of us for the first time, and Dusty was like a second father. He cared about all of us and he had so much to teach. If you were willing to listen and to learn, there was no limit to what Dream gave you. I was a little entitled, a little cocky when I came to NXT but Dusty, he took me down a peg. He helped me in the ring and out of it. And he always had the best advice. I'll never forget the time, it was early on and I was in a tag team and we lost, he turns to Roman and goes, 'Roman, you should do it more like Seth,' and then turns to me and says, 'Seth,'"

Immediately, Seth paused. He hadn't even realized he had started telling that story until it was too late. He swallowed hard as he looked everywhere else in the arena except at Roman. He caught Randy's gaze for a second but that was enough for the older man to sense something. It was like a switch had flipped, he could tell. And by looking at Seth's face, Randy also knew he was having an internal battle with himself of whether or not he should finish the story.

Seth took a sip from the water bottle he brought up with him. Everyone was staring. He had to do something. So he took a deep breath and continued.

"He turns to me and says, 'And Seth, you should do it more like Roman,'" he barely got out. He took another second to compose himself. "And that's how Dusty was. I didn't always understand his advice but I always accepted it. Who was I not to? He knew more about this business than I could ever dream. So the next match, I did what he said and we won and I went to him backstage. He knew I was unsure about taking the advice in the first place so he says to me, 'Aren't you glad you listened?' I nodded. And then, once he felt I finally got it, he explained why he gave it. 'You two are great wrestlers by yourselves, but you're not a team,' he said. 'By embracing his style, your style gets better and same goes for him. You two went out there tonight like a team and it showed.'"

Seth paused again as he couldn't help but reflect on the moment. Dusty had been the reason he and Roman teamed up. He had been the one to suggest adding Dean to the mix. He made them work together, made them brothers. He pushed for the three of them to get promotions to the main roster. He was the first one to suggest the name, 'The Shield.' He was their champion and when they won the titles, they became his.

Finding himself unable to look away from Dean and Roman, Seth finished saying his goodbyes.

"Dream, I always believed in myself, always knew I would reach the pinnacle one day and thanks to your love and support I did," Seth said as it was his turn, just like Triple H and Ric Flair before him, to fight off tears. "And I know we didn't always see eye to eye especially in the end and I know I did some things you weren't proud of, but you told me that didn't mean you stopped caring about me and that meant the world. I love you Dream and I already miss you more than you could possibly know."

Randy watched as Seth quickly exited the ring. He headed back to where the trio of Randy, Roman and Dean were sitting and stood there, quiet, for what felt like an eternity. Seth looked intently at Roman, who was stoic and then at Dean, who had no response either, not that he was really expecting one. Seth nodded his head slightly, making a beeline for the exit doors. Randy followed him.

 **A/N - This one was tough to write obviously. The four eulogies were inspired by the WWE special and various interviews given after Dusty's death. As far as the content included in them, like Dusty being responsible for the Shield or Dusty helping Triple H's career from the start, it doesn't have basis in real-life. While some of the information may be true, the facts are established for the sake of this story and nothing more.**

 **Would love to hear your thoughts on what happens next for Seth and what if any significance his shared moment with Roman and Dean will have. Also would love to hear if there is anyone else you think, past or present, who should eulogize Dream in one of the coming chapters. I'm thinking of adding a few more just not sure who would be the best choices.**

 **Until next time loyal readers!**


	5. Architect and Viper: A Heart to Heart

**A/N - Hey everybody! So normally I wouldn't be ready for another chapter so soon but I just put the finishing touches on this last night and figured, no time like the present. So here it is. Hope you enjoy. Keep the reviews coming. I love hearing your thoughts! And I'd love to hear some predictions on what you think is going to happen or what you want to happen with Seth and the Shield and Randy and Cody.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Where are you going?" Randy asked as he saw Seth just standing at the end of the complex's driveway.

"I, I had to get out of there, it was too," Seth paused, allowing Randy to finish the sentence for him.

"Too real?" Randy replied.

"Yeah," Seth said as he turned around to face his friend. "I shouldn't have told that story. I have literally thousands of others I could have said instead but my mind, it just, it went there and now I wished it hadn't."

Randy walked over to Seth and put his hand on the man's shoulder gently. "It was a good memory for you right? Then don't regret sharing it. It was for Dream. Forget anybody else. Ambrose, Reigns, who cares how they'll react."

Seth looked at Randy carefully before pulling away and starting to walk back toward the arena doors. He paused, half way there. "You don't get it," Seth said in frustration. "It's not that simple. It's not about them. I mean it is, but that's not the point. Telling that story reminded me that Dusty and I didn't exactly end on the greatest of terms and now I'll never get to make up for that."

"Yeah, you mentioned something about that," Randy tread carefully. "What exactly went down between you two?"

Seth took a deep breath. He didn't think he had told anybody this part. But Randy had improbably become a friend during their time together in the Authority and even though that didn't end well and the two did have a big feud, they somehow managed to find civility and soon after, real friendship. Seth was thankful for that because there had been days, kind of like today, where he just needed someone to talk to and he knew that Hunter or anyone else in the Authority, wouldn't exactly want to hear what he had to say.

"June 2, 2014, almost a year ago to the day," Seth said simply, as if the date had been etched in his brain. "I stood in the ring proud with my brothers, with Dean and Roman. You were there and so was Triple H. Batista had just quit and Evolution was no more. The Shield had won. And honestly, it was the greatest feeling in the world. But Hunter had a plan B, he always had a plan B. And while he watched, while both of you watched, I took a steel chair to the back of Roman Reigns. And as Dean Ambrose looked up at me in horrified silence, I took a steel chair to him as well. Over and over and over again. I felt no regrets, no remorse. I wasn't selling out I was buying in. It was my time, my evolution, my chance for greatness. I didn't need the Shield anymore so I ended what I so arrogantly considered my own creation, Dusty's creation," Seth sighed heavily.

It was then that Randy started to realize why Seth had stormed out of the arena, why those memories were a little too much. Dusty had been instrumental in the creation of the Shield and Seth went and destroyed it.

"And I felt good about it, you know?" Seth continued after a brief pause. "It felt good, until it didn't. I was happy, I was content, I was celebrating, anticipating where I would go from that point. It was a good night, until Dusty called. I tried to explain my reasoning to him but he wasn't having any of it. Dammit Randy, he was so disappointed, so disappointed that I would do that to Dean and Roman. He was such a family first guy and the way he saw it, I betrayed my family, my brothers, in the worst possible way. I tried to get him to understand but there was nothing. He had been 100 percent right. Destroying the Shield was one thing, but the manner in which I did it? I didn't regret it then, I didn't regret it when Dusty called me on it. I hated that I disappointed him but ultimately, it was still in my best interest. I didn't regret putting Dean's head through cinder blocks although honestly, I should have, considering I had nothing but evil intentions as far as that went. I didn't regret using MY Money in the Bank briefcase to cost Roman his title shot, the one he had worked just as hard as I did, hell even harder, to earn. I didn't regret any of it Randy, but, I don't know, now I kind of do."

Randy looked at Seth carefully, not entirely sure how to respond.

Never once in the time he knew Seth did he ever admit guilt for anything, did he ever apologize for anything. Well, he did apologize for putting Randy's head through cinder blocks but that was more out of necessity than sincerity anyway. Seth never once made an effort to apologize for doing the same thing to Dean even though he nearly ended his career. He never apologized to Roman for cashing in and ruining the Big Dog's chance to do something many in this business hadn't and that's defeat Brock Lesnar. He didn't feel guilty about those things either, at least as far as Randy knew.

There had been times sure, when he saw a glimmer of what might have resembled regret, but it was never anything that lingered or that Seth ever did anything about. The truth was that Seth had made a business decision for himself. Dean didn't matter, Roman didn't matter, Kane didn't matter, none of them did. Seth wanted the title and when he got it, having regrets were simply a waste of his time.

But today, things were different.

Randy was sure that there wasn't any more to it than Seth being caught up in the emotions of the day. It was tough for all of them, especially the NXT guys like Seth. After all, he had been Dusty's first kid from developmental, the inaugural NXT champion. Dream had invested a lot in him and for Seth to disappoint him, well, Randy kind of knew what that felt like seeing as his worst nightmare when he first came into the business was disappointing his own father and the legacy he left behind. And he had done that, on more than one occasion.

For that reason, Randy was in a bit of a unique position to actually offer Seth some advice and he planned on doing just that. But what came out when he opened his mouth, well, it was something that surprised himself just as much, if not more so, than it did the Architect.

"Dusty's passing, I have regrets too," Randy admitted, the words coming out before he could even think about what he was saying.

He could have said anything. He could have offered sympathy, empathy even. But he said that. Randy had to process it for a minute because he, just like Seth, had never admitted to regretting anything in his career ever before. He spit in the face of greatness, tried to end careers of legends, played mind games with innocents. And while over the years he had apologized for many of these actions, he never regretted them. He never regretted anything, until tonight.

Tonight had been a whole mound of regret and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Whoa," Seth replied, clearly as thrown off by Randy's admission as the man himself. "Where did that come from?"

Randy glared at his protege. "Shut up," he demanded. "Do you want my advice or not?"

"Sorry, please, keep going," Seth said quickly.

"Thank you," Randy replied sarcastically before getting back to whatever it was he was trying to say. He still wasn't 100 percent sure what was going to come out of his mouth at this point, what sort of pent up feelings were going to be revealed.

"What you did to Shield, in a way I kind of did to Legacy," Randy said. "And I mean I was never close with Dusty, not in the way you were. I didn't care what he thought about my decision to screw over his son. Maybe he was disappointed, maybe he wasn't. Maybe he just had such low expectations of me that he wasn't even surprised. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was me and my career and my championship. I didn't need the hassle that Ted and Cody had become, constantly following me around and asking for advice. They were like shadows and once they started costing me chances at regaining the title, once my need for them was done, it was done. And that was that. I never thought about Legacy for another second after we disbanded. It wasn't worth my time. But I don't know man, finding out about Dusty, these past couple hours all I can think about is Cody, how he's doing, if he's okay, all that crap. Hunter called me on it too, said I'm not the sympathetic type. And really he's right. I could care less about people's problems but this, with Dusty, I don't think I'll be able to put this out of my head until I know how Cody is doing."

Seth nodded, not sure what else to do. Like Randy had been earlier, he was a little thrown off to say the least at what he was hearing from the Viper.

It was the last thing he had expected. He liked to think he knew Randy pretty well. The man was vicious. He was the embodiment of a snake, picking off his prey one by one by one. Regret? Seth didn't even know that Randy knew what the word meant.

But tonight was different. Tonight seemed to be bringing out emotions in everyone, emotions that were out of character to say the least. Even a guy like Randy, like himself, weren't exactly immune given the circumstances.

Seth couldn't help but smile though. In fact, the whole situation was almost comical.

He was the Undisputed Future, Randy the Apex Predator. Both had done some deplorable things and wouldn't have known the word apology if it bit them in the face. Everyone in the locker room would probably agree and would probably admit that he and Randy were the last ones they'd expect to feel guilt or remorse for their questionable and despicable actions.

It was why he and Randy clicked in the Authority. It was because fundamentally, they were cut from the same cloth. They were selfish and uncaring, calculating and ruthless. They set goals and didn't care who they had to step on or what they had to do to reach them. They were confident and cocky, brash and arrogant. They had no remorse, no conscience some would say.

Those same traits that brought them together, they were the reason the rest of the locker room wanted to tear them apart. But they didn't care. Their wrestling had backed up their words and their attitudes. They could get away with almost anything and it didn't take long for the rest of the superstars to take notice.

Randy and Seth were far from perfect people, they knew that, but they weren't as heartless as the others thought. If nothing else, tonight had certainly proved that.

"I never expected to hear you say that," Seth almost smiled as he finally spoke up.

Randy shrugged. "The feeling is mutual."

Seth chuckled. "I guess we've both said some things tonight that could be considered out of character."

Randy nodded. "Let's just chalk it up to the day. Tomorrow, when all of this settles down, I'm sure things will go back to normal. No more talk of guilt or regret or apologies, okay? Our reputations don't need that kind of hit. We're not those kind of people."

"Yeah, sure," Seth agreed halfheartedly.

If he was being honest with himself though, he would have recognized his own feeling of uncertainty. Beyond his regret of disappointing Dusty and never having the chance to make it up to him, tonight had brought back a lot of unresolved things for Seth. He hadn't told Randy that because he knew how the older man would respond. He knew what Randy would tell him if he mentioned that maybe just maybe, he missed the Shield and that maybe just maybe, tonight had him thinking about what it might be like to reunite the group that Dusty had created.

"We should probably head back inside," Randy said, drawing Seth away from his thoughts. "Think you're up for that?"

"Yeah," Seth said, "just give me a second. I'll be right behind you."

Randy nodded and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Sure thing."

 **A/N: Sooooo, thoughts? :)**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Believe in the Shield?

**A/N - Thanks as always for the reviews. Love hearing your thoughts! Just a little disclaimer upfront. This chapter contains some Cena bashing - Randy's fault, not mine ;) - as well as a bit of revisionist history when it comes to the Shield's backstory. Most of it should be pretty accurate but if anything isn't, it's for the sake of what I plan to do with the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

Randy slid back into his seat just in time to catch John Cena leaving the ring area. He couldn't help but smirk at the timing. It was literally perfect. If there was one person he'd actually been glad to miss eulogize Dream, it was John.

The self-proclaimed 'face that runs the place, a nickname Randy seriously hated, was known for these long-winded diatribes about, who the hell even knew some of the time. It just seemed like rhetoric designed to get the universe invested in the product. And for it was worth, it actually worked. Randy begrudgingly had to admit that when it came to ridiculous, buzzword-filled, agony-inducing monologues that somehow, someway got the crowd on their feet, John was the best at delivering them. He was even considered the most polarizing superstar the WWE had ever seen.

Of course, that didn't change the fact that Randy and a bunch of other people in the locker room hated them. They were easy ways to get over and Cena, well, he was definitely the king of getting those cheap pops from the crowd. He wasn't even that good of a wrestler and he'd admitted that but they all still loved him, especially Vince.

John was Vince's perfect soldier. He was the ultimate yes-man even if it was never made to seem that way. Every opportunity he had, Vince schemed to get the belt back on John. He was the standard bearer after all, the best champion the WWE had ever seen, the savior of the company. At least, that was what Vince thought.

Randy couldn't think about that though. He was long past the days of when Vince's opinion actually mattered. Instead he turned his attention back to the ring, waiting for the next person to step in.

After a few quiet seconds, Randy turned around to see Dean and Roman literally staring at him for what reason, he had no idea.

"What?" Randy snared, really not in the mood for the games of the two Shield brothers.

"Nothing," Dean shrugged with a smirk on his face. "It's just, well, dumb is here, so I was just wondering why dumber isn't following close behind."

Randy stared at Dean before dropping his head slightly so that he was at eye level with him. "Watch your mouth Ambrose or I will lay you out, right here, right now and I won't give a damn who sees it!"

The raising of voices had caused a few around the arena to look in their direction. Fortunately for both, Triple H and Stephanie weren't among that group. If they had been, on today of all days, both men would have had hell to pay.

"Easy boys," Roman quickly intervened, hoping reason might prevail over the strong tempers of both men.

Roman knew that was unlikely at best. He knew both of them well. He knew that they were both hit first, ask questions later kind of guys, who really couldn't have cared less what the punishment would have been if they got into a fight right then and there. And Roman also knew, as did most of the locker room at this point, that it was no secret that there was still a measure of bad blood between the two superstars.

That was putting it lightly. The truth was, Dean and Randy flat-out couldn't stand one another and with good reason.

It all went back to when Triple H had contracted the Shield to work for the newly-formed Authority. As Roman recalled, it wasn't the threesome's finest hour. In fact, most of the time, they all hated it, they all hated Randy.

They had gone from being Paul Heyman's mercenaries, truly feared by all in the locker room, to the Authority's hired guns, losing much of their identity in the process. The only injustice they defended against was when someone tried to take Randy's title or when someone spoke out against Hunter and his regime. They feuded with the Rhodes Brothers as a result. Again, not their finest hour.

Some in-fighting had developed between the trio in large part thanks to CM Punk, their sort-of former boss, but one thing they had in common, the one thing that kept them from completely disbanding, was their disdain for Randy.

At best, Randy had been demanding of his three protectors, at worst, downright insufferable. The Shield had become his personal bodyguards and the second they made a mistake or dropped the ball or heaven forbid let another competitor even come close to him, Randy was all over them for it. And Hunter never stepped in once. Randy pretty much had cart-blanche to do whatever he pleased. Of course, that didn't sit well with any of them, but especially Dean.

At one point, Dean even got physical with Randy, shoving him after the Viper had pissed him off one time too many. This was the first of what would become frequent occurrences in which Randy and Dean almost came to blows. Ultimately, nothing major ever manifested, not for Dean's lack of trying. But Randy was smart, smart enough to know that Ambrose was not someone he wanted to tangle with.

Needless to say, there was absolutely no love lost between the two. And then when Seth ultimately betrayed the Shield, just to join Randy and the Authority, the same group that the trio had since begun opposing at every turn, Dean wanted Randy's head even more. Sure he had his sights set on Seth first, but as far as Dean was concerned, getting to finally beat the shit out of Randy for all the crap he put them through, was very high on the list as well.

But Randy was involved with other things and most of Dean's time was spent feuding with Seth and when the time came, preventing him from cashing in the briefcase he basically cheated to win. It wasn't until a Fatal 4-Way at Payback, that Dean finally got that revenge.

Roman smiled as he recalled the memory.

He wasn't really sure how or why it happened, none of them were. But a point came in the match where the trio had targeted Randy, almost working together to beat him down. Roman kind of figured it was a three-way payback for Randy's past actions, not to mention the way he and Seth had begun feuding, but it still had a weird vibe to it.

And that it happened. The three of them were standing outside of the ring and Seth glanced in Dean and Roman's direction. They all knew what was coming next. As he had so many times in the past, Seth made the call. On his orders, Roman and Dean got Randy up and triple power-bombed him right through the announce table.

It had felt good, so good, like all of these pent-up emotions were finally coming out. And on top of that, for the briefest of moments, they felt like the Shield again, something Roman knew both he and Dean had relished.

Roman knew that Dean would never admit it, ever, but he could tell just how excited his best friend had been when the three of them executed their signature move. It had been a moment of brilliance, something out of the history books from when they were the most dominating faction in all of the WWE. But then, before either Dean or Roman could think about what they had just done, Seth opted to offer a gesture that threw both of them off.

Dean and Roman doubted the powerbomb meant anything but then Seth extended his fist.

At the time, Roman tried not to think too much of it. He and Dean quickly ignored the gesture and began to beat up Seth afterwards anyway. Roman saw it as something done in the heat of the moment, a force of habit better yet. Roman couldn't bring himself to believe that Seth ever intended anything of it. It just, happened.

But looking back on it, something felt off. Roman tried to push those thoughts to the back of his mind. There was no way it was real, no way it was meant to be anything. Like Seth, he had just gotten caught up in the emotions of the day. Surely that was it. Because there was no way that Seth had wanted a reconciliation or anything else from them. He couldn't have, he wouldn't have.

Roman worked to put those thoughts in the back of his mind. It wasn't as if he could just bring them up out of the blue. It was bad enough that he was having them. But there was no way he could voice them to Dean, not at all. In fact, Roman had learned shortly after Seth's betrayal, that when it came to matters of the Shield, Dean was the last person he could talk to.

Bashing Seth, sure, mocking the champ, absolutely, laughing when Dean put an exploding dye pack in the Money in the Bank briefcase, basically a given. But when it came to incidents that triggered memories from when the three were brothers? That was too much to bring up.

"Earth to Roman," Dean said, snapping the Samoan away from his thoughts. "Were you going to say something or can Randy and I take this outside?"

"What?" Roman asked, trying to get back to the conversation. That's when he remembered he was trying to diffuse a very tense situation. "Oh yeah, right, I just got distracted," he quickly replied. "You know, all this Dusty stuff. That's what I was going to say. I know you two hate each other but today's not really the right time to have it out, you know?"

Dean looked intently at Randy, slowly lowering his fist. "Rome's right," he said to the Viper, who seemed to come out of attack mode as well. "Besides, this isn't about you. It's about Seth. What did he do, leave? He would skip out on Dusty's memorial."

Randy chuckled as he stared down Dean. "If only you knew," he said.

Dean watched as Randy left, taking a seat somewhere else in the arena. CM Punk, who had come back not to mend fences but solely to honor his biggest inspiration and mentor, had gone up to the ring to give his own goodbye. Dean and Roman's attention however, had clearly been somewhere else.

"What the hell do you think he meant by that?" Dean asked his best friend. "If only I knew what?"

Roman didn't respond as he seemed to be staring off into the distance.

"Hey, you," Dean said, smacking him on the arm to get his attention. "Where were you just then?" he asked, even though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

Dean sighed and took a deep breath. He hadn't really wanted to address this but it seemed there would be no getting around it.

"You were thinking about him weren't you?" he carefully asked Roman

Roman turned back to him. "Would it matter if I was?" he replied, a little hesitant to talk about it.

"No, not really," Dean shrugged, adding after a long pause, "I was too."

Roman nodded, not really sure what to make of Dean's admission. Sure deep down he knew that there were times when Seth crossed both of their minds but Dean would never admit it. He was too closed off, too set in his ways. Thinking about Seth just reminded him of what they had, how great it was, and how it was lost forever.

But if Dean wanted to talk about it, for whatever the reason, Roman wasn't going to stop him. Truth be told, Roman figured they both needed this. It was long overdue.

"I think this is getting to him," Dean continued as he stared at the floor. "I mean I know it is. But Dusty was so furious with how Seth screwed us over. He never forgave him that I know of. I can only imagine that would be eating at Seth right now. And do you know what sucks? I don't think I can enjoy it. I should be loving seeing Seth like this. After all, he's getting what he deserves. He did this to himself, to Dream. He should feel guilty and feel crap and I should be sitting back with popcorn relishing every damn second but, I don't know man, I just don't know."

"Do you think he regrets it?" Roman finally asked, unsure of what he was expecting to hear.

Dean looked at him carefully before shaking his head. "Why would he?" he questioned. "Seth got everything he wanted out of the deal. He's champion. He gets to continue to screw us over to keep that belt. The only thing he might regret is not having a chance to get back on good terms with Dream. We don't mean anything to him clearly. He just feels bad because Dusty's gone."

"Maybe," Roman sighed. He had every intention to leave it at that, to avoid the topic like he always did, but something inside of him wouldn't let him. He had to throw it out there, at least consider the possibility that maybe there could be more to it. He had to let Dean know what had been weighing on his mind ever since Seth took the mic and recounted their tag team memory.

"I know we don't really go down that path," Roman began hesitantly, his own gaze focused ahead of him and not on Dean. "But, Seth's story he told tonight, his reaction to you giving back the belt, and then last month at Payback."

"It was nothing," Dean quickly interjected, not allowing Roman to say anything more. He knew where this was all heading and even though he kind of brought it up, it had gone as far as he wanted it to. As far as he could handle. "It was stupid. We had a little fun and that's all it was, really. The whole fist bump thing, force of habit."

"You don't think there was even a chance that he wanted to reconcile?" Roman asked, pushing a little further than he should. He knew better he did, but, he couldn't stop himself.

"NO," Dean said emphatically. "And really, would it matter if he was? If he was making a cheap attempt to get us to forgive and forget it was just to lull us into a false sense of security so he could screw us again. That man doesn't give a shit about anybody but himself. Powerbombing Randy was to help himself. He didn't want a Shield reunion it just happened.

"But," Roman tried one last time.

"Just drop it Rome," Dean interrupted, putting an end to the conversation. "Please, I can't," he said softly, pleading with his best friend. "I just can't go there."

Roman nodded in agreement. He knew he had already pressed his luck with Dean. He owed it to their friendship to just let it go. There were some things that were just better left unsaid.

Roman sighed as he leaned back in his seat, catching the tail end of Punk's tribute. Another man who brought up Shield memories. They had in essence worked for him. They had worked against him. He had tried to destroy them on more than one occasion.

But they stuck together. Everything was fine until that Raw. Until June 2nd. Until he felt the cold metal chair whipped against his back. Until he watched Dean feel that same pain over and over again. Seth had given up on them. He had had enough.

Roman shook his head as he continued to stay quiet for Dean's sake. Maybe their in-fighting had planted the seeds. Maybe Seth was done playing peacemaker.

It was useless to think what-ifs now though, to think that maybe things could have been handled differently. What was done, was done, there was no going back.

 **A/N - Sooo thoughts? The end is a little abrupt but the chapter was getting long so I had to cut it somewhere. A little departure from Randy/Legacy stuff here as we finally get into the mind of the Shield in light of Seth's actions and his eulogy. I know some of you were asking for that so ask and you shall receive!**

 **Hopefully like Roman, it's got you thinking a little bit. Is there really no going back for the Shield? Would an apology from Seth be enough? Is the damage too irreparable?**

 **Would love to hear your thoughts on how/if there is a way to make things right between these three.**

 **Until next time!**


	7. An Unlikely Friendship

**A/N - Thanks for the great reviews last chapter! Honestly, they've been great and the back and forth conversations with you guys have really gotten me thinking about where this story is going to go. I have some great ideas now, so thanks so much. Oh and keep them coming! I love hearing from you guys!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Hey jackass, wake up," a familiar voice said, nudging Randy awake.

Randy blinked quickly, smiling when he recognized the face in front of him. "April Jeanette," he smirked, knowing just how much she hated the use of her full, real name. "As I live and breathe."

AJ frowned menacingly as she punched him in the arm. "Hello to you too Randall Keith," she fired back, returning the favor.

Randy chuckled slightly as he stared down the former diva. The pair maintained the gaze for what felt like minutes, broken only when Randy blinked.

"Ha!" AJ exclaimed cheerfully. "I win, I always win."

Randy rolled his eyes before gesturing for AJ to take the empty seat next to him.

AJ tilted her head as she remained standing.

"What?" Randy asked. "I offered you a seat, isn't that enough?"

"Nope," AJ said simply. "You owe me something else and I'm not sitting anywhere near you until I get it."

Randy sighed, a smile on his face though. AJ was a tough cookie to crack. It was something he had always admired about the petite brunette. She was never afraid to speak her mind and never afraid to stand her ground to get what she wanted. Randy had learned that firsthand.

His and AJ's paths first crossed in 2013 at Night of Champions, back when both were at the top of their profession. As part of what Randy considered an 'obligation' to being a title holder, both were forced to attend the annual Night of Champions Dinner that Vince liked to host the day after the September PPV.

It wasn't a very highly regarded event, especially for someone like Randy. He hated formal events and had been to more than his share of those dinners to last a lifetime. So like he usually did, Randy stuck by the bar for most of the night, avoiding small talk at every chance he got and unleashing the Viper when needed.

But there was one person who didn't seem to get the memo, who didn't seem to understand that he wanted to be left alone. And she wasn't intimidated or afraid of the Viper. As she told it, he wasn't the only one to have a little bit of crazy locked inside. They didn't call her the Black Widow for nothing.

Randy turned back to where AJ was still defiantly standing. He'd be damned if he gave in so easily.

"Sit or not, that's your choice," he said casually.

AJ stood her ground for a few more seconds before frowning again. "Randy," she pouted, her lips pursed.

"Dammit," Randy said as he looked at her face. She had mastered that pout and he'd be lying if he said he was immune to it. In fact, he found it cute. And that was part of what always seemed to get him into trouble as far as she was concerned.

Randy took a quick glance around the arena before standing up and looking back at her.

He smiled.

She smiled back.

"Just shut up and give me a hug already," AJ demanded, practically jumping into his arms. Like always, she was determined to get what she wanted. And as Randy reluctantly hugged her back, like always, he was powerless to deny her anything, especially something as simple as a hug.

The two held the embrace for longer than they should have but Randy didn't care. The truth was, he was really, really happy AJ was there. When she finally pulled away from the hug, he again offered her the seat and this time, she happily accepted.

"So, care to tell me why you were sleeping?" AJ prodded as she absentmindedly twirled her hair.

"I wasn't sleeping," Randy said defensively. "I was just, resting my eyes."

"Uh huh, sure," AJ smiled as she leaned over and pulled something off of Randy's chest. She lifted it up, showing it to him.

"What the hell?" he asked as he took the popcorn kernel from her hand.

"If you weren't sleeping, why didn't you notice those two guys over there throwing popcorn kernels at you for the past, oh I don't know, 15 minutes?" AJ asked with a smirk.

Randy quickly turned to the direction of the two men and recognized them as NXT's Enzo and Cass. He gave them the death glare and almost instantly the pair dropped the bag of popcorn and scattered to the opposite side of the arena.

Angrily, Randy pulled another stray kernel off of his shirt before turning back to AJ. "Why the hell did you wait 15 minutes to tell me those idiots were throwing shit at me?"

"Calm down Viper," AJ said as she put her head on his shoulder. "Remember why we're here. You can beat up those guys later."

Randy sighed. There was something calming about AJ's presence. And she was right. Today was not the day. He wished it was though. Enzo and Cass weren't the only ones who had gotten on his nerves. In fact, the list had been getting quite long.

"They're lucky I'm not heartless," Randy said. "But seriously, I knew there was a reason I had always hated Seth's stupid friends. Those guys are going to learn real quick if they ever get promoted that I'm not someone you want to mess with."

AJ smiled. "I love it when you get all heated. It must make the ladies go crazy."

Randy smirked. "Never worked on you though, did it?"

"Nope," AJ laughed. "I'm too smart for that. Besides, we would have never worked. You never would have put up with me totally getting four pieces of popcorn in a row in that stupid mouth of yours. Did you know you sleep with it open? Totally made those shots so much easier."

"Dammit AJ," Randy said, his temper starting to rise. "I knew you were," he paused, a smile cracking his face. Just as quickly as the anger came, it seemed to subside. Randy laughed to himself, _and people think I can't control it_.

"You know, you're the only person who I'd let get away with that without getting an RKO," he said, just a hint of viciousness in his voice. "But even you only get one so don't do it again. Got it?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Viper sir," AJ teased.

Again, Randy rolled his eyes. "I hate you."

"You love me," AJ corrected.

"Yeah whatever," Randy said, turning his attention back to the ring for the first time since his little nap an hour or so ago. When he did, he nearly fell out of his seat at the person he saw. Standing in the center of the ring next to Hunter and Steph was none other than Dustin Rhodes, more commonly known as Goldust.

"Once again, Hunter and I, on behalf of the entire WWE, want to thank all of you for your beautiful words and touching tributes," Steph said. "I am beyond words. The love for Dusty that permeates through this room is truly something remarkable. Dream was an icon, a legend, but more than that he was a friend, a teacher, a family man. He is someone I will be telling my kids about one day and with so much pride."

"I know those two were close but man, leave it Steph to make it about her," AJ whispered to Randy.

"Shut up AJ," Randy instructed more harshly than he intended. His focus hadn't been on Steph or her words. It had been on Goldust.

AJ nodded, getting the hint. It was true that she was one of the very few people who could tame the Viper, but even she knew when he was being playful with her and when he was being serious. She had learned how to tell the difference a long time ago. So without hesitation, she heeded his words.

Randy looked back at AJ and squeezed her hand slightly, letting her know he didn't mean to be so harsh. AJ looked back at him with a smile, very familiar with their unwritten code, before they both turned their attention toward the ring where Goldust was preparing to speak.

"I'm overwhelmed," Goldust said as he took in the sight. "I mean, wow. For all of you to come out and share these beautiful stories and memories about my dad. I can't even begin to tell you what that means to my family, what it all would have meant to dad. Dusty Rhodes. The man was a legend. He'll always be. I'm sure his name will be spoken around these halls lovingly for years to come, long after I've hung it up in this business. He left that kind of impact everywhere he went. I should say, he got me into this business. He got my little brother into this business. I could go on and on but I know Hunter wants to dismiss you guys. I have so much I could say about dad, about what he meant to me, to everyone, but from what you all said, I'm pretty sure you already know. So I just wanted to thank you. Thank you all for being a part of Dream's journey and his legacy. He loved you all like family and we all know what family meant to Dusty Rhodes. So from the bottom of my heart to the bottom of my soul, thank you to each and every single one of you. Dad loved you, he loved this business, every last inch of it. He clawed and scratched and gave it his all every single night. The people drove him, he said it over and over again. What I heard tonight just shows that he was doing something right. So, before I fall apart in front of you guys, for everything you all meant to dad and most certainly for tonight, thank you. Thank you."

Randy listened to Goldust's every word, doing so with a clear intention in his mind. He watched as the older superstar hugged both Steph and Hunter before leaving the ring to a standing ovation. Looking around Randy saw that many were in tears or near tears which was unsurprising. Goldust's words had been powerful to say the least and so had the dozens of speeches offered prior. Had he been less cold-hearted, Randy knew he might have shed a tear or two as well. But as it was, he was only focused on one thing and that one thing was to talk to Goldust and find out anything he could about the whereabouts of the man's younger brother.

At this point, Goldust was out of the ring and Hunter had begun to dismiss the superstars and divas because after all, tomorrow was a work day. But Randy hadn't been concerned about that. His eyes followed Goldust as he made his way through the crowded room, many individuals stopping to offer hugs, handshakes and personal condolences.

Randy watched closely as Goldust made his way to the doors, before quickly shooting a glance toward AJ.

Go," she said, knowing exactly what Randy needed to do, what he planned to do regardless of her blessing. That didn't mean he didn't appreciate it though. It also didn't mean that he wasn't grateful to have someone actually back him. It made it seem like this might not actually be a bad idea after all.

Although, had Randy really considered it, approval by AJ, who really was as unstable as he was, wasn't exactly the best endorsement he could have received.

But Randy wasn't thinking. He saw his opportunity and he pounced on it.

 **Sooo, thoughts?**

 **This chapter wasn't planned. In fact, it kind of just happened. So I really want some feedback on what you guys think about this AJ/Randy friendship, which is totally un-canon as well as the Champions Dinner in which they met. I'm debating developing this more and possibly adding AJ as a character. But I want to hear your thoughts. Oh and before you say anything, I do have it tentatively planned for AJ and Punk to be together as they are in real-life. For this story, AJ's like a little sister to Randy, even if they do flirt a little. But anything can happen I suppose. I enjoyed writing their interaction in this chapter and depending on what you guys think and how much you want AJ to play into things, I won't rule out these two becoming an item.**

 **In other news, Goldust is back! So does that mean Randy is finally going to get some answers regarding Cody?**

 **Share your thoughts and then tune in next chapter to find out!**


	8. Reaching the Boiling Point

**Hey guys! So I got a heads up saying the last chapter posted as code for some reason. I'm trying it again. Hopefully it works this time!**

 **A/N - Thanks as always for the reviews, follows, faves, you name it! You guys may not know it but you are helping to shape this story and make it what it is. So thanks! Also, just an apology in advance. I have no idea how to write for Goldust in Goldust character. So in this story, Goldust is going to represent more the actual person, Dustin. So that's not canon really, but it is what it is. Seriously, I tried. It's tough writing weird lol. Not to mention, this interaction with Randy is kind of pivotal so it was just easier to write the conversation without Goldust being his unusual Goldust self. Hope you guys aren't too upset with that.**

Randy began to follow Dusty's oldest son, all the way out of the ring area, through the corridor and into the dimly lit parking lot. It was then, when Randy was sure the two were alone, that he got Goldust's attention.

"Dustin," he called, using the name that had been reserved for just family and close friends, neither of which Randy was.

"It's Goldust to you," the man said, turning around, not surprised at who he saw. "Even before I heard your voice, I figured it was you Orton. Nobody else in there would follow someone to their car, stalk them and not say a word. What do you want?"

Randy paused for a minute as he tried to figure out how best to approach this. Perhaps more than anyone, well Ted being the exception, Goldust knew about his history with Cody. There was more than one occasion, in which he actually confronted Randy about it, made his opinions known. Of course at the time, Randy really couldn't have cared less. In fact, as he remembered it, he basically told Goldust he didn't care what he thought and he sure as hell didn't care about Cody.

That one stung and looking back, Randy really did regret saying it. There was a lot he regretted saying to Cody and Ted, but he couldn't focus on that right now. Instead, he had to find a way to get Goldust to actually tell him something about Cody and if he was okay.

"Hey, I don't have time for this, so say what you want and then I'm leaving," Goldust said, tired of waiting.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Randy said, still trying to find the right words. "I know how much Dusty meant to you, to your,"

"Don't," Goldust said, instantly cutting Randy off. "Don't talk about my father like you cared. You didn't respect him. Hell, you kicked him in the head. He could have had concussions, aneurisms, brain bleeding. You could have killed him. So don't offer sympathies and act like you give a damn. You are the last person I'd expect them from and the last person I'd accept them from. Oh and one more thing, don't mention my brother either. I'd buy you caring about him even less than I would you caring about our father."

Randy sighed. This has been an impossible night. He knew he deserved the things that Goldust said about him, the things Hunter and even Seth to an extent said about him. But that didn't mean he wasn't getting sick and tired of it.

Everyone had their assumptions about Legacy, some of them founded, some of them not. But they knew what they saw and that was it. Sure, what they saw didn't exactly paint Randy in the best light, but there was more to it. Randy wished that once, just once, Ted and Cody would have been able to share that with Goldust, Dusty, Ted Sr., anyone. He wished that behind all of the crap he put them through that the good stuff would have come through every now and again. But it was like a break-up. No one ever focused on the good moments, just the ones that caused the dissolution in the first place.

He had to shake it off though. He had to find a way to get the answers he needed.

"I don't want to fight with you Dus, I mean Goldust," Randy corrected himself. "Not today. You can think what you want and yeah I don't exactly have history on my side, but. Look, I just was wondering if your brother was here tonight and if maybe he would be willing to have a word with me or something."

Goldust shook his head. "Wow, you really are unbelievable."

"I don't understand," Randy replied confused.

Goldust sighed heavily as he ran his hands across his temples. "I know your reputation. You are ruthless. You aren't going to rest until you get what you want even if what you want is the last thing my brother needs."

Randy nodded his head. He was trying to stay calm but it was getting very, very hard. He may have faked that whole IED thing in the past but that didn't mean he didn't get angry or that he didn't have a pretty short fuse. That was part of what made him believable in the ring. The Viper wasn't a character he played. It wasn't a persona he embraced. The Viper was a real side of him, a very, very dark side. It came out without warning sometimes, others, it was provoked.

Randy took a deep breath. Today had been trying. The conversations he had been forced to have, draining. He could feel it. He knew that there wasn't much more in him. It was only a matter of time before the Viper took over. And that was the last, absolute last, thing he needed right now.

"I have no intention of hurting Cody," Randy said quietly. "I just want to make sure he's okay. I don't understand why none of you seem to believe that."

"Believe it?" Goldust questioned. "That's laughable. Why on earth would I believe you have no intention to hurt my brother since that's all you've done since the day you formed your stupid little stable? That wasn't for him, that was for you and you treated him like garbage. He got beat up for you and dammit Randy, he didn't even seem to care. He supported you blindly. Dad and I begged him to reconsider, to leave Legacy, but he refused. He had your back and I know he thought that one day you'd wise up and have his. But no, instead you used him and Ted to further your sick agenda against Triple H and the McMahons. Your father must be real proud."

That did it.

Before Randy could stop himself he had shoved Goldust against the car, his back arching into the side mirror. In attack mode, he pinned him there, a look in his eyes that signaled he was out for blood. It was, as Michael Cole was known to say, vintage Orton.

The Viper looked into the man's eyes intently as if searching for his weakness, the way to break him. That was his MO after all, breaking people. At least that's what Triple H and Goldust among others believed.

He continued to stare down Goldust. What was stopping him? They believed he was that cold-hearted monster who would seek out Cody just to destroy him, doing so on the day of his father's death, that he would and could launch into attack mode at will. Why not just give them then what they believed he already was?

Randy was poised to do just that until he realized Goldust wasn't fighting back. This wasn't like something inside of the ring. This attack wasn't justified. And sure that hadn't always stopped him in the past but he couldn't do this. Not today.

Unexpectedly, Randy put his hands up and took a few steps backwards. He didn't say anything.

Goldust on the other hand was not so inclined to stay quiet.

"And you thought I'd let you anywhere near my brother," Goldust said as he straightened himself out. "You just proved everything I said, everything Cody ever said, was 100 percent the truth."

Randy was still silent, unsure of what to do. He had messed up. He had messed up big time; all because he let his stupid emotions take over.

"You stay the hell away from him, you stay the hell away from my family," Goldust added as he got into his car. "Cody is not in a good place. He just lost his father. He's vulnerable and you're incredibly sadistic. The last person I'd let anywhere near him right now is you. So stay away before I have to unleash my own inner demon."

With that, Goldust drove away, leaving Randy alone in the parking lot.

He stood there for a few moments trying to digest everything that happened, everything that Triple H and Goldust had said about him, everything he had done to prove them right.

He pinned someone, not just someone, Dustin, Dusty's son, on the day of his father's death. He was threatening him basically, even if he didn't use words to do it. That was how he usually did things. Actions, after all, spoke louder.

Randy was furious. He had been backed into a corner, forced into his actions. They didn't have to question his motives; they didn't have to laugh in his face regarding his concern for Cody. They brought out that side of him. He hadn't wanted it to come out, not today. But there he was, completely in control of his actions, willingly letting the Viper take over, doing everything he had promised himself he wouldn't do. Attacking Goldust, it wasn't in his best interest. It wasn't going to get him anywhere closer to knowing if Cody was okay.

But maybe he proved tonight that he didn't deserve to know. He'd find out eventually, whenever Stardust was due back to work. Randy knew Hunter would give him as much time as he needed but eventually, the man would come back to work. He'd do it in honor of his father. It was just a matter of time.

As much as Randy wanted answers beforehand, his last chance at that had pretty much gone out the window. Cody clearly wasn't going to call him back. Goldust sure as hell wasn't going to give him anything. And Hunter, well, Randy was starting to doubt his sincerity when he promised to tell him first as soon as he heard anything.

No, there was no one who would know about Cody and who would be willing to tell him. Randy would just have to wait. He'd have to sit back and wait, with no control. He didn't do well in those kind of situations.

"Dammit," Randy screamed as he punched one of the concrete pillars in the parking lot.

Instantly, his hand began to throb, his knuckles starting to bleed. He looked at the pillar, an open hole where the concrete had been and then back at his hand. He could barely move it without feeling a searing pain. But pain was nothing new to him. After all, he'd been smashed into concrete blocks before on Hunter's own orders. He'd been thrown through miles of chains in the chamber, had his body used as a table-breaking battering ram, been hit with ladders, steel steps, chairs, you name it. This was a few broken fingers, maybe a broken hand at worst. This was nothing compared to that pain, nothing compared to knowing he'd be in the dark about Cody for the foreseeable future.

Randy sighed as he headed toward his car. He had left some things inside but he'd get them tomorrow. There was no way he could go back in there because at this point, he really couldn't be held responsible for what he might do and who he might do it to. He was done seeing people today, so done.

But as Randy messed around in his trunk to find something to wrap his hand in, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"If you know what's best for you, I'd suggest you leave and do so quickly," Randy said without turning around.

"Come on Randy, you know I never do what's best for me," the familiar voice said happily.

Randy couldn't help but smile. He took a deep breath and then turned to face AJ, who might have been the one person he actually didn't mind standing in front of him in that moment. In fact, he was actually kind of glad that she was there.

As soon as Randy faced AJ, her smirk curved into a frown. She took quick notice of his hand, sensed his facial expression, the pain behind his eyes, and instantly she knew something bad had happened.

"Oh Randy," AJ said softly as she wrapped him in a tight hug.

Randy let her, simply nodding his head.

He was just ready for this hellish day to finally be over.

 **A/N - Thoughts?**

 **After eight chapters and some grueling emotions, the day of Dusty's death is finally over. Moving forward, we get into Money in the Bank and there are some huge implications there. So the card is the same as the real MiTB but results will likely differ as the match results are going to have a big impact on what happens with our characters. Also, at the request of you awesome people, this is not the last we've seen of AJ Lee!**


	9. The Morning After

**A/N – Thanks for your patience and as always, your awesome reviews! This chapter kind of came together unexpectedly. It wasn't what I initially had planned but I think it fits. Just a little something to give some more insight into the characters and some thoughts on what the future might hold.**

 **Enjoy!**

Randy arrived at the arena the next morning half an hour later than his call time.

He knew he'd get in trouble for that. If nothing else, Hunter and Stephanie were sticklers for timeliness. Each superstar and diva was held to a rigorous and completely planned out schedule, day-in and day-out. Rarely were there any deviations, the night prior however, being an obvious exception.

But that didn't change the fact that the proverbial 'work day' was still to begin at 8 a.m. and that it was now 8:30. It didn't surprise Randy then that the first words he heard when he walked in the building were,

"You're late," Stephanie said, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Hello to you too boss," he replied with a fake smile.

Stephanie sighed as she shot Randy her signature glare. She understood, she did. She knew that last night was not exactly easy for any of the superstars or divas. However, that didn't mean she was going to take disrespect in any form nor from anyone, especially not Randy. But that didn't mean she was completely heartless either.

Hunter may have chosen not to acknowledge it, but she saw something in Randy the night before that she had never seen in the past. Had one not known the Viper as well as she did, they might have mistook that for genuine concern or compassion. Stephanie wouldn't have gone that far but something definitely was different about his attitude, about his demeanor.

Even during the Authority days when Hunter had convinced her and Randy to "play nice," even then, Stephanie still hadn't seen the side of Randy she saw at Dusty's memorial. It was strange, unsettling even. She had never known him to be anything but calculating and vicious. It surprised her to see him as anything but.

Then again, Stephanie did remember a time during the Authority days when Randy actually took Seth under his wing, practically mentored him. She and Hunter had been extremely grateful because both in the ring and out of it, Seth had grown leaps and bounds under Randy's tutelage. Even though the two didn't exactly like each other half of the time, Stephanie appreciated the professional courtesy Randy was showing, the one that seemingly came out of nowhere.

Well, maybe not nowhere. Hunter had asked Randy to look out for Seth from the beginning, instantly sensing the similarities between the Viper and the Architect. And as Stephanie knew better than anyone, there was a time when Randy would have jumped through hoops for her husband. Part of her felt that it was Randy's way of trying to make up for the suffering he put their family through. More of her knew the real reason though.

For as bad as Hunter was to Randy during the Evolution days, there had been some good moments too. Much like Randy was to Seth, Hunter was to Randy. He was his mentor and even when things had gotten to their worst, Stephanie had always known that Randy was just doing what he did to get Hunter to notice him again, to impress Hunter in some way.

"Just like Cody," Stephanie said, louder than she meant to.

"What did you say?" Randy asked almost instantly. He was sure he heard the words but in that context they didn't make sense. Maybe that lack of sleep really was starting to get to him.

Quickly, Stephanie shook it off, even though she had begun to internalize it.

The way Hunter was to Randy and later Batista, Randy was to Cody and to Ted. Both had been mentors, both had been title-driven, both had been self-obsessed and self-centered and both hadn't exactly treated their mentees as well as they could have. And the way Cody acted out after Legacy ended, all of it culminating in that ridiculous 'Stardust' persona he insisted on embracing, was just like how Randy acted post his exile from Evolution. Although, a major difference there was that Cody hadn't been uncontrollably violent. Randy had.

Otherwise, the situations had been eerily similar. That realization hit Stephanie like a ton of bricks but at the same time, it wasn't a positive conclusion she came to. Because the thing was, Randy was professing a modicum of concern toward Cody the night before. But if he was so like Hunter as Stephanie was now convinced was the case, that concern was false and had no bearing. After all, Hunter had zero for his own protégé so how could Randy have any for his?

Stephanie remembered when Hunter came to her, suggesting they form a stable to rival the old McMahon-Helmsley regime. He had a handful of superstars he had been considering and Randy's name was at the top of that list.

She was surprised to say the least and of course she questioned it. Stephanie and Randy hadn't exactly gotten along since everything went down. And to her recollection, Hunter and Randy hadn't exactly been the best of friends either. But Hunter assured her that there was no better choice and not one to disagree, Stephanie welcomed Randy into the Authority.

And everything was fine until it wasn't. Seth had started to get a big head and Randy had started to lose some uncharacteristic matches. Seth had the briefcase at the time. As Stephanie remembered it, that was when that friendship started to fall apart too, even if it did come back together and stronger than ever after Randy split from the stable. But that wasn't the point. The point was, Hunter was convinced the two could work it out but it didn't happen that way.

One curb stomp, a handful of RKOs later, and tensions were high. And then Randy became the Viper, attacking the Authority, even laying a hand on Hunter himself. Of course, Stephanie was done with him at that very moment. She watched as the rest of her team beat Randy down, allowing Seth to get the upper hand. She watched as Kane and Seth laid Randy's head on the steel steps and she watched, not so silently, as Seth called for the spot.

But Stephanie could tell it hadn't been as easy on Hunter. He hadn't wanted to see what he knew was about to happen. She had no trouble calling for Seth to execute the move but she knew Hunter had wanted to avoid it if all possible. When that wasn't the case however, she heard her husband's strained yet assured words, signaling for Seth to finish what he had started.

Even then, Hunter had still cared about his former Evolution teammate, the kid who he had hand-selected to be the fourth member of one of the greatest stables in WWE history. But somewhere along the line, in the weeks and months that followed, that care had vanished. She was partially to blame, she knew, having reminded Hunter in his moments of uncertainty, that this was who Randy was, who he'd always been, who he always would be. Eventually something inside of him clicked that she was right. All of those residual feelings of hate, hate that was harbored greater than any he had for a superstar in the past or present, came roaring back.

To his credit though, Hunter kept those feelings inside. Stephanie knew that he wanted to strangle Randy half of the time, but he kept it professional. He knew, as well as she did, that Randy was beloved for whatever odd reason, by the universe. He knew that Randy had been embraced from the beginning and then re-embraced after he left the Authority. So as Vince had so arrogantly told him, Randy was "off limits."

"So am I getting fined or suspended or what?" Randy asked, the words breaking Stephanie from her thoughts.

Clearly, Randy had been impatient, her silence bothering him more than he'd let on.

Stephanie looked back at him intently. "No, its fine," she said, never really planning to issue punishment anyway. "Last night was tough on all of us. It always is in this business when we lose someone, especially someone so impactful as Dusty. And considering you've not made a habit of being late in the past, this time, I'll let it,"

Mid-sentence Stephanie paused, because for the first time during their conversation, she noticed Randy's swollen, bandaged left hand. Instantly her unreadable expression turned into a frown. Needless to say, she wasn't exactly pleased.

"Randy," she said sternly, "do you want to tell me what in the world happened to your hand?"

Randy looked down and shrugged. The second after his fist made contact with the solid stone, he knew he wasn't going to escape Stephanie and Hunter's wrath. Unlike being late, he knew he wasn't getting off with a warning, especially when they inevitably found out just who he was talking to, who he had been physical with, before he punched the pillar.

"This?" he said simply, hoping Stephanie had too much else on her mind to really bug him about this. "It's nothing."

"It sure as hell looks like something!" Stephanie exclaimed in frustration. "Dammit Randy, how could you be so stupid? Money in the Bank, your shot at the briefcase. It's in two damn days. And you come in here with a wrapped up hand. Did you get into a bar fight last night? I swear Randy if this turns litigious we are not going to have your back, not again."

Randy took a deep breath. It was just past 8:30 in the morning. He really didn't want to get into this conversation again so early, especially when yesterday was still so fresh. He knew what he did. He knew what they said. He really didn't need the déjà vu moment of all of that happening all over again.

"Look Steph, I'm not going to get into this right now," Randy said, trying to ignore the topic.

"You most certainly are," Stephanie said. "Wait until Hunter sees this."

Randy sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was see Hunter today after what had gone down last night.

Stephanie just continued to shake her head. "Have our doctors looked at this yet?"

"No," Randy said simply. "I was headed there when you stopped me."

"And that's exactly where you're going now," Stephanie responded, really not in the mood for this unexpected situation. "You better be able to wrestle on Sunday," she said simply before walking away, her words conveying that there would be hell to pay if he wasn't.

 **A/N – I popped Stephanie in here as sort of a go between for Randy and Hunter. Because when Hunter finds out about the hand and about Goldust, let's just say it's going to get the wheels turning.**

 **So, thoughts? Will Randy be able to wrestle in the PPV? Will Hunter take Vince's advice about Randy being 'off-limits'? Will Seth show up for work and if he does, will Roman and or Dean be far behind?**

 **These are the questions. Now share with me your thoughts on the answers!**

 **Until next time!**


	10. Actions Have Consequences

**A/N - Big thanks to all those who reviewed, who follow, or favorite this story too. You guys keep me going, and keep me motivated to write. So this chapter is dedicated to all of you. I hope you are enjoying the story and hope you continue to do so. Feedback is encouraged as always!**

 **Enjoy!**

After wandering around the arena for close to an hour, Randy finally made his way to the medical area as per Stephanie's orders. He was somewhat surprised that the first person he saw when he walked in, was not the trainer but rather Seth, who was sitting on one of the tables.

"You look like hell," Seth said as he nodded to Randy as he walked into the room. "Seriously, did you get any sleep last night?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Randy replied as he took a seat across from where Seth was having his leg massaged by one of the PTs. "After all, it is kind of hard to sleep when you're texting someone and leaving them voicemails almost every hour."

Seth bit his lip. "Sorry about that," he said. "I just,"

"Couldn't sleep?" Randy interrupted. "Yeah, I got that."

Seth nodded his head, not sure of what else to say. Fortunately for him, Randy did.

"So, what are you doing in here?" he asked, changing the subject, partly out of necessity, partly out of pure curiosity. "You didn't mention about an injury yesterday."

Seth shrugged as he watched the young woman who had been tending to his leg leave to grab the tape from one of the shelves in the back closet.

"Nothing to tell," he explained. "Just some routine work on the leg. Got that big match on Sunday. Can't be anything less than 100 percent. There's no way in hell I'm letting Dean get his hands on my title."

Randy stared at Seth for a few seconds. "Ambrose," Randy said, his brow cocked slightly.

"Yeah, Ambrose," Seth responded, confused. "You knew that already so why are you looking at me all weird?"

"You called him Dean," Randy observed as he grabbed one of the stress balls off of the medical table where Seth was sitting and began throwing it up in the air.

"I did not," Seth frowned as he swiped the ball from Randy mid-toss and put it back on the table in frustration.

Randy just laughed. "You did and you know it."

"Fine," Seth grumbled, "but so what if I did? That's his name after all. Dean. Dean Ambrose."

"Yeah, it is, but you haven't called him Dean, just Dean, in months," Randy reminded his friend. "He's always been Ambrose or Dean Ambrose or the ever-endearing terms of unstable or lunatic. You stopped referring to him as Dean, well, after you quit the Shield."

Seth looked at Randy, an unreadable expression on his face. He didn't want to admit it, but Randy was right. After he ended the Shield, Seth went being on a first name basis to being on a full or last name only basis with his former brothers. They had lost all respect for him and he had no reason to respect them anymore. So when he was forced to utter their names, it was just easier to do so with venom and with distinction much the way you do an enemy. Because that's what they had become, enemies.

He hadn't called Dean by his first name only in, Randy was right, it was months. Again, he blamed it all on last night. He told that story. He referred to Roman by name. He was thinking about those times. About Dusty. About how the three of them would just sit for hours on end and listen to Dream regale them with stories of the WWE, good and bad. Seth had learned so much from Dusty and he knew his former brothers had too.

Seth shook his head. This wasn't about Dusty though. This was about him and his stupid conscience that he thought he destroyed when he destroyed his brotherhood. It was making him feel and say things he didn't think he was capable of anymore, something so seemingly insignificant as referring to his former brother by name.

To anyone else, they would have just shrugged it off but to Seth and to Randy, they both knew it meant more than the former would ever care to admit to himself, let alone to anyone else.

"It was a slip of the tongue," Seth said, trying to convince Randy as much as himself. "That's all."

"You're sure?" Randy asked unconvinced, because again, he had experience in that area. He remembered a time when DiBiase and Rhodes were the only names that came out of his mouth. The sad part about that though, was that time happened while Legacy was still alive and well.

Randy sighed. It was just another reminder that he really had suppressed just how arrogant and rude his behavior was back then. Like Seth however, it was all hitting him now and doing so in the worst way.

"Can we just drop it Randy?" Seth said a little hostility in his voice. "Geez, you're making this easier than I thought," he whispered under his breath.

"Making what easier?" Randy questioned, the curiosity back in full force.

Seth paused. "Did I say easier, I meant harder," he quickly corrected, realizing Randy had overheard him.

"Oh," Randy shrugged, not thinking anything of it.

Seth took a deep breath, a sigh of relief rather, and just like Stephanie had an hour or so earlier, noticed Randy's hand for the first time.

Seth grinned happily, because he had just found himself an out.

"How about instead of me and _Ambrose_ ," he made sure to emphasize, "how about we talk about what the hell you did to your hand."

Almost instantly, Randy's mind completely shifted gears from thinking about Seth's problems, to thinking about his own. It was just what the champ had wanted.

But before Randy could answer Seth's inquiry, the WWE chief medical officer, Dr. Alexander Brooks, emerged from one the rooms in the back, a clipboard in his hand. He quickly spotted Randy and made his way over to him.

"Mr. Rollins," Dr. Brooks acknowledged as he shook Seth's hand. "Mr. Orton," he added, turning to Randy. "I'd shake yours as well but I'd rather see how much damage you did to it first."

"Good one Doc," Seth said, earning a hard glare from Randy.

"So," Dr. Brooks said, turning to a specific form on his chart. "Stephanie informed me you are to be our priority this morning. She also informed me you were due in here about an hour ago."

Randy just shrugged. He hated getting injured, everyone did, but he hated having to go to the medics even more. It was the one of the many things he could have done without, especially considering Stephanie was going to want a full report, X-Rays, MRIs, the whole nine.

Dr. Brooks sighed. Being completely honest, he didn't exactly like Randy either. He had nothing against the man, he actually though Randy was a good guy. He was just a terrible patient and an even worse one when he got news he didn't want to hear. And judging from the look of the hand, Dr. Brooks was pretty sure Randy wasn't going to be happy with what he had to say.

"So doc, is it broken?" Randy asked.

Dr. Brooks looked up at him. "You tell me," he said as he held the hand in his own. "Does it hurt when I do this?" he asked, slightly bending each finger to test his range of motion.

"No," Randy said, feeling relieved.

"How about this?" the doctor asked, this time, bending the wrist, to which Randy responded with a pretty audible reaction.

"Hurts like hell," Randy said as he pulled his hand away.

Dr. Brooks nodded his head. "Your fingers seem fine, just a little bruised but not broken," he said. "The wrist on the other hand though, yeah, I'd say it's broken. But per Stephanie's request, I'm going to run the full battery of tests. I'll be right back to set you up for an MRI."

Randy wasn't happy but he wasn't really surprised either. He figured from the second he punched the concrete that at least some of the tendons in his hand were pretty badly screwed up. The debilitating pain that actually got him to sleep the previous night was a good indication as well.

"So," Seth mused after Dr. Brooks had left the room. "How'd you do it?"

"Steph thinks I got into a bar fight," Randy shrugged as he watched his hand once again start to pulsate at the touch.

"Damn," Seth said, captivated by the motion. "So, you tied one off last night huh? I don't blame ya."

Randy rolled his eyes. Seth could be such an idiot sometimes.

"I wasn't drinking," he explained. "And I never said I was in a bar fight. I just said, that's what Steph thinks."

Seth looked confused. "Why didn't you correct her then?"

Randy sighed. "Because what actually happened is," he paused, not sure how much he wanted Seth to know either. "Let's just say, it's better if she believes it was just some drunken incident."

"Oh damn, so it's serious then?" Seth asked.

"So, is there something you want to ask me or are we just going to go back to talking about how much you want to reconcile with Dean and Roman?" Randy questioned harshly, letting him know that he was serious and that it would be in Seth's best interest to drop the subject much as Randy had earlier at Seth's request.

"Noted," Seth replied quietly. "It's just, if not in a bar fight, I guess I just have to ask,"

"Be very careful the next words that come out of your mouth," Randy said, his temper beginning to rise.

"Look man, I'm just trying to help," Seth said as he threw his hands in the air and jumped off the table.

He walked over to his locker and grabbed a few of his things before heading to the door.

"You didn't even get taped up yet," Randy observed.

"I can come back and do that later," Seth replied. "Clearly, you'd rather be alone."

Randy sighed. "Sorry, it's just," again he paused. "Honestly, you don't want to know what happened last night."

Seth simply nodded and left the room, just as Dr. Brooks was returning.

"Where'd Seth go?" he asked.

"He had to go take care of some stuff," Randy lied. "He'll be back later I'm sure."

The doctor just nodded as he walked Randy over to the MRI machine.

"I just need you to stick your arm in there and hang tight for 2-3 minutes," he instructed. Much to his surprise, Randy did as he was told and didn't fight it. So he decided to push his luck a bit.

"Stephanie tells me you got in a bar fight last night," Dr. Brooks said as casually as he could. "You must have landed some punch since you did such a bang up job on your hand there."

"Yeah, well, I could have done much worse," Randy said.

Dr. Brooks just laughed. "Let me guess," he continued. "I should have seen the other guy."

"I still got one good hand doc," Randy said dangerously. "Care to use your face as the way I break that one?"

"You know," Dr. Brooks said, continuing to monitor the machine, neither afraid nor worried Randy would actually make good on the threat. "Stephanie is going to find out one way or the other. She's going to ask you a litany of questions. She's going to want to know what or perhaps who took the brunt of your outburst."

Randy sighed. He hated to admit it, but the doctor was right. Stephanie was relentless when it came to things like this, especially if it was outside behavior that affected her company. And this was kind of just that.

"Would you believe me if I told you I hit a concrete pillar?" Randy posed the question.

Dr. Brooks looked away from the machine and back at Randy.

"It's not a matter of what I'll believe," he said simply. "And, it's not a matter of what I'd accept. I'm just here to give medical advice and tell you what this machine is telling me."

"And that would be?" Randy asked, even though at this point he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"You've got a broken wrist and a few broken tendons in your hand," Dr. Brooks confirmed.

Randy sighed. "I figured as much. So I'm guessing I'm not cleared for Sunday?"

"I can't in good conscience clear you under the new policy," the doctor told Randy.

Just like that, Randy pulled his hand from the machine and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Dr. Brooks questioned. "We still have more tests."

"I already know what I need to know," Randy said.

"Are you at least going to let me cast it so you don't do any further damage?" he asked.

Randy looked down at his wrist. "If I do, will you let me wrestle?"

Dr. Brooks shook his head. "Nope, but something tells me cast or no cast, clearance or no clearance, you're going to wrestle Sunday anyway."

Randy couldn't help but smile. "You got me."

Dr. Brooks smirked. "Tell you what," he said, "how about I make you a deal?"

Randy was intrigued. "Go on."

"I'll give you clearance to wrestle Sunday if you tell me what caused you to punch that pillar," Dr. Brooks offered.

"You're not serious are you?" Randy asked. "What happened to the whole can't in good conscience, blah blah blah, new policy crap?"

"Let me rephrase," Dr. Brooks said. "I shouldn't clear you. You're going to risk re-injuring the wrist and potentially making it worse. But, since I know regardless of what I say, you're going to do wrestle anyway, then I might as well get something out of you from it. Of course, when you re-injure your wrist like I assure you will happen if you go out there so soon, I refuse to be held responsible, understood?"

"You're a son of a bitch you know that?" Randy smiled.

"I've been called worse," Dr. Brooks said. "So, about that wrist?"

"It was Goldust okay," Randy admitted. "I had an altercation with Goldust."

Standing by the doorway, he heard all of it. Shakily, he pulled out his phone. He still wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do. Really, he knew it wasn't and after everything, it made him felt like shit, but the proverbial carrot had been dangled in front of him. That title, it meant everything, and he was starting to realize he'd do anything for it. He hated to admit it but Hunter was right. The title and the pursuit had consumed him and now, he didn't know how to be without it. He refused to be without it. Even if it meant betraying Randy this one time, over this one minor thing, he tried to justify it, but failed.

So, even though he knew he was making a mistake, he dialed that familiar number and did as he was told.

 _"Yeah, it's broken… He plans to wrestle anyway… What did you expect, he's Randy Orton… You of all people should know, okay fine… What do you plan to do?... I think I deserve to know… I agreed to do this for you and I'm still not sure I should have… Yes, yes, no, trust me, I fully understand… Yes, it still matters to me, you know it does… Fine… Oh and Hunter, there's one more thing. He got in an altercation with Goldust… Don't flip on me… Yeah, I know, I know… But I didn't hear his full… I know what you told me about him but my experience has been different… Yeah, I guess, maybe, I don't know… Hey, someone's coming, I gotta go."_

His hands still shaking, he hung up the phone, almost immediately regretting his decision to fall in line. He was having a crisis on conscience but he couldn't feel bad about it. Hunter promised him this was for the better, promised him Randy would get over it. He just had to believe that was true.

Unable to get his mind off of Randy and the upcoming PPV, he turned around, doing so just in time to come face to face with someone he hadn't expected to see.

"Rollins," he seethed, "we need to talk."

 **A/N – So, we have a little bit of drama. Randy's got a broken wrist but he's going to wrestle and that could end up being his biggest mistake. Because he just got dimed out by someone he considered a friend. It's a heel turn for Seth, who's got a visitor to deal with now, who may or may not have heard Seth's conversation. Either way, Seth's gonna be in some trouble and a serious crisis on conscience.**

 **Our first PPV is coming up in just one more chapter so stay tuned for that. And you can help me out with that. So we have our traditional ladder match with three candidates set in stone: Roman, Randy and Cesaro. Let me know who else you'd like to see in that match and any thoughts you may have on the outcome. I'm not locked in to a winner yet so if you pitch me something good, I'd love to use it! Also, I'd love to have a fourth match (we have Seth/Dean and I have something planned for the divas) so if anybody has any ideas, by all means pitch them. But don't pitch anything with Cody. I have plans for him, just not at this PPV!**

 **I appreciate all of the feedback and ideas I've gotten so far. Can't wait to hear from you guys on this chapter, especially Seth's turn and what it could mean going forward, and your thoughts on the upcoming MiTB!**


	11. Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta

Seth looked up to see none other than Roman Reigns standing in front of him. He swallowed hard. He had hoped to avoid Roman for as long as possible, at least until after the PPV, but it didn't seem that would be the case.

"Rome," Seth said nervously before realizing his mistake. "Reigns," he corrected, "what do you want?"

Roman eyed him carefully and it sent a noticeable chill down Seth's spine. It made the Samoan want to smile. Even when the three of them were still the Shield, Roman's intensity always made Seth a little nervous, a little uneasy. It was good to know that some things never change.

"I think you know what I want," Roman responded as he glanced around the busy hallway. "Why don't we go somewhere private?"

Seth nodded. He knew it wasn't a question.

The two made their way to Roman and Dean's locker room where Roman promptly locked the door.

He looked back at Seth, who seemed even more nervous than usual.

"What's wrong Rollins?" Roman teased. "You look like you've seen a ghost or maybe just a big, rabid dog."

Again, Seth swallowed hard. He tried to remain calm but it was proving more difficult than he thought. His heart was ready to pound out of his chest and he felt his breath catching in his throat. This wasn't going to end well.

"I thought you didn't want to be interrupted," Seth said, finally getting enough composure to speak. Seth wasn't supposed to be afraid of Roman but he was and if he was being honest, he had been ever since he saw the look in Roman's eyes as the chair made contact with his back.

"You share this room with Dean," Seth remembered, feeling yet another knot form in his chest. This definitely felt like a trap. "Is he, is he coming too?"

"No," Roman said simply. "I figured it was better if just the two of us talked given what happened last night."

"Right," Seth said hesitantly, having already assumed that was why Roman had sought him out in the first place. "So, talk."

Roman couldn't help but offer a hollow laugh. "It's cute how you're trying to act like the thought of you and me locked in this room isn't terrifying the crap out of you right now."

"It's not," Seth said with as much confidence as he could muster.

Roman ignored the comment. "But I mean, it must beat the alternative," he said. "After all, we wouldn't want to talk out in the open where someone could hear every word we said."

Instantly, Seth felt his stomach turn. Roman was alluding to something, something Seth had feared ever since he came face to face with his former brother just moments before.

"Every word huh?" Seth asked carefully.

Roman nodded. "Every word. You know, you really should do a better job of trying to hide your secret phone calls to mommy and daddy especially when they are about your disowned brother."

"Roman," Seth began, before being quickly cut off.

"You're a piece of shit and I don't know why for a second I doubted that," Roman interrupted. He had no intention of hearing Seth's plea or whatever other garbage was about to come out of his mouth. "You're just lucky I overheard you ratting out your so-called friend and not Randy. Can't imagine he's just going to let it go."

Seth sighed heavily. He was still trying to figure Roman out.

"You're going to though, let it go that is?" Seth had to ask, no matter how irritated it made him to have to turn to Roman for a favor.

"Oh, I'm not going to tell Randy but that has nothing to do with you," Roman replied, practically laughing in Seth's face at the suggestion he would ever do him a favor. "You and Randy can do whatever the hell you want to each other. Doesn't affect me. I'm not going to tell him anything. I just, I just think it's funny, that's all."

"Funny?" Seth asked confused.

"Yeah," Roman replied. "It's funny that I came looking for you thinking that after last night, maybe there was some little tiny piece of heart and human decency left in there, trapped beneath the massive championship sized ego. But I guess I was wrong. Once a rat, always a rat."

Roman, realizing that he had once again given Seth the benefit of the doubt in a situation where he deserved no such thing, was ready to leave his own locker room. Talking to Seth would probably just be a waste of time anyway. Maybe, Dean was right. Maybe last night really was just an emotional time. It had to be. Roman shook his head. He wasn't thinking straight. In his right mind, he never would have come to talk to Seth. Never.

But last night, something just happened. All of a sudden he needed these answers he never got about why Seth did what he did. No one believed it was about 'buying in,' no one but Seth. Although, Roman doubted he even believed that himself. He knew Seth, at least a version of Seth. And that guy would have jumped in front of a bullet before he let some idiot in a suit make him into the very same. Because that's all Seth was now. A corporate stooge. And if Roman ever doubted it before, overhearing that phone call to Hunter just reinforced it.

"I should have listened to Dean," Roman added, his hand tightly gripping the door knob. "He told me this would be a bad idea, that you hadn't changed, that you were the same lying, betraying sell-out who cracked us over the back with those steel chairs."

Roman paused. It had happened over a year ago, but that visual the words invoked, it was still fresh as if it happened just yesterday. Dean felt the same way. Sometimes Roman wondered how Seth felt, if he even had one ounce of regret, of being sorry. Sometimes he just wanted to ask him but today had quickly turned into, 'not one of those times.'

"You know what's crazy, Seth?" Roman continued as Seth stayed quiet. "After last night, after you poured your heart out, I actually thought that maybe just maybe, you felt at least a twinge of regret for what you did to me and Dean. Even if not for our sakes but for Dusty. I thought you were on the path to being a changed man. But then you go and report on Randy to your dear old dad. I thought you learned that lesson. Guess I was wrong. Again."

Seth ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to figure out what to do next.

Roman wasn't wrong, not by a long shot. But he didn't have nearly all of the details. He didn't know what Hunter had threatened, why he had to do what he did. Then again, given their past and how much Roman valued honesty and loyalty above all else, Seth doubted he even would have cared. In the end, all that would matter to Roman was that Seth chose the title, yet again, over a friend.

And for the first time since those chair shots changed the landscape of the WWE and the careers of three top-level superstars forever, Seth realized just how fresh that memory still was in his own mind.

But even if he wanted to, he couldn't tell Roman that. Not that it would make a difference anyway. Even if Roman did believe he was sincere in regretting his actions, ultimately, what would come of it?

Seth didn't want to reunite the Shield, at least he didn't think so. No, he was sure he didn't want that. Those residual feelings, he chalked them up to Dusty's death and nothing more. So he didn't want the Shield back and he was pretty certain Roman and Dean felt the same.

In a way it was comical. The first thing they agreed on in months was that neither of them wanted to get their old stable back. Ironic.

Seth always thought that one day that reunion might happen, but not a year later, not when everything and everyone was still so, so raw. Not when he just reminded Roman of just how much of an asshole he could really be.

Seth sighed. These past two days had been awful, eye-opening really. He was finally starting to see himself the way others had and honestly? He didn't like it. He was able to justify the Shield split before by saying the trio had gotten as far as they could together. It made sense. They defeated the Wyatts. They took down Evolution twice and the second time in deciding fashion. What was left after that? What challenge remained?

Nothing. Seth was sure they all wanted singles success at that point and he convinced himself that he just got there first. Even if he knew, deep down, Roman and Dean never would have done to him what he did to them. If they wanted a Shield split, they would have done it diplomatically, not with an almost literal, stabbing in the back.

But still, he felt justified. This time though, with Randy, he just felt guilty and selfish.

"Seth," Roman turned to face him, his tone surprisingly softer. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Seth snapped, harsher than he intended to. It was just that he was taken off guard. Despite everything and he meant everything, Roman was still showing concern. That made it all worse and it made Seth feel like he was going to throw up.

Roman shook his head as he opened the door.

"I don't know why I tried," he said softly, a tone of disappointment reflected in his voice. "Just promise me one thing. Promise that you'll give Dean a fair shot at the title Sunday. No BS. No interference. No help from the Authority. Just you and Dean one-on-one. He's earned this Seth and you sure as hell owe him. It's the absolute least you could do. If you have regrets for what you did to us, how you broke Dusty's heart, how you nearly destroyed Dean in more ways than one, how you dismantled the best thing that ever happened to you, you'll do it."

A few long, tense seconds passed before Seth finally responded. "I, I'm sorry Roman," Seth said, his head looking down at the ground. "I can't."

Roman took a long breath. He wasn't surprised but he was a little disappointed, scratch that, a lot disappointed. And given he had such low expectations of Seth these days, that was saying something.

"After everything you did to him, you can't, no, you won't take him on like a man?" Roman questioned.

Seth didn't respond.

"Fine," Roman said frustrated. "Just don't be surprised if you have more than Dean to deal with at ringside."

Roman didn't turn around and he didn't hesitate. He turned the knob and shut the door behind him.

Seth took a deep breath. He had no intention of staying in that locker room and risking a run-in with Dean. At the same time though, he almost felt stuck, like no matter how he tried he just couldn't leave. It was if he needed to be there.

He looked around the room. In a lot of ways, it was no different than any of the other superstars' locker rooms. Same lockers, same benches, same television monitor with a live feed. The space was no bigger than any of the other double occupancy locker rooms either.

But as similar was those things were, this locker room was different in that it had traces of Dean and Roman written all over it. Seth would know. After all, he did share a locker room with the duo for the better part of two years.

As he continued to look around the room, at Dean's posters, Roman's weights, the dartboard with a picture of his own face nailed against the door, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Finding his legs would finally move again, Seth walked closer to the object. He found himself standing in front of the wall at Dean's locker and staring down words he never thought he would see again.

 _ **S**_ _ierra  
_ _ **H**_ _otel  
_ _ **I**_ _ndia  
_ _ **E**_ _cho  
_ _ **L**_ _ima  
_ _ **D**_ _elta_

Seth traced the words with his finger, a hollow pit forming in his stomach.

It was their calling card. No matter what city they were in, what stadium, Dean always took his pocket knife and carved those words into the wall wherever their makeshift locker room had been. It was his way of immortalizing them, creating as he called it, "the Shield's lasting legacy."

Seth stared at the words. Even still, a year after he dismantled the Shield, was Dean still carving the insignia on arena walls? And if that was the case, how did Seth almost instinctively know to look for it and why did it seem to bother him so much when he found it?

It was like in some weird way, Seth was expecting the words to be there and they were. Maybe that was why he felt this pull, like he couldn't leave.

Seth sighed, having no idea what to do with the new information. He wanted to reach out to Dean but he knew bringing it up would only make matters worse. Besides, they had a match to consider and as messed up and as confused as Seth's heart was, his head was thinking clearly.

Tomorrow was about defending his title, no matter the cost. Roman wanted him to promise to give Dean a fair fight. He could have lied and said he would, but Seth didn't want to lie to his former brothers anymore. He wanted to give Dean the fair shot though, he just didn't want to take the risk that came with it. He wanted to retain, he needed to retain. He didn't need anything or anyone causing him to doubt that.

Seth traced his fingers along the Shield logo, that accompanied the words, one last time before taking out his phone to snap a picture. He didn't really know why he did it, or at least, he didn't want to admit why he did it, but he had it.

Just in case.

 **A/N - Two days in the books and more than enough drama to last a lifetime. Up next, Money in the Bank, where things are about to get real, real interesting.**

 **Until next time!**


	12. The 10-Bell Salute

**A/N - Full disclosure, there is no in-ring action in this chapter. I know I said MiTB was next, but I started writing that and ended up with this. Like an RKO, this chapter truly came out of nowhere but honestly, it might be one of my favorites thus far. So, I hope you all like it!**

 _Ladies and gentlemen, to honor the life of WWE Hall of Famer, the American Dream, Dusty Rhodes, please rise as we toll the bell 10 times._

 **Once.**

Randy stood on the stage with his fellow superstars and divas, head bowed in respect. The ten bell salute was nothing new. It was always how they celebrated the life of a former wrestler. But never before had Randy felt such a whirl of emotions as he did in that moment. Someone was missing from that stage and he wasn't alone in noticing it. On one hand, he didn't know what to do. He felt like he had no right to be up there when Cody wasn't, especially considering the things he had done to Dusty and how he had physically and verbally abused the legend. That wasn't even to mention the way he had treated his youngest son like dirt half of the time and when he had not even two days ago, almost punched his eldest. Classic Randy. It was then that he remembered the promise he made to Dream at the private memorial. He allowed himself to consider that maybe just maybe, he'd be able to make good on that promise as soon as tonight.

 **Twice.**

Seth, as champion, was front and center, next to Triple H, Stephanie and Vince. He tried to stay composed but that was an impossible task. He had failed Dream and in his final moments, never had a chance to make up for that. And Dean and Roman. In many ways, he had failed them too. It never dawned on him before but seeing that carving, it was like a seismic shift took place. How could they still care about him? After everything? His eyes darted back and forth on the stage, looking at anyone other than his two former brothers, who stood side by side. His eyes landed on Randy and that wasn't somewhere he really wanted to go either. He glanced back at Hunter who offered him a slight smile. That didn't help matters. He didn't feel any less guilty. Seth took a deep breath. He was on that stage to honor his former mentor and yet, all he could think about, was how much he was still letting him down.

 **Thrice.**

Stephanie gripped her husband's hand tightly with one hand and her father's with the other. This moment was as tough as she knew it would be. She had been in the business since she was 12 years old. She had been around the superstars and divas just as long. Dusty had been like an uncle to her all those years. He had been someone she felt safe with when her parents left her and Shane to wander around headquarters when they were kids. Shane. She had been the one to give him the news. It was the first time the siblings had talked in a few months and the conversation was hard. She cried with Shane for hours that night, both of them recalling the hundreds of memories they had of their 'Uncle Dusty.' Shane had expressed his deepest regret that he wouldn't be able to make the memorial but Stephanie understood. She glanced between Hunter and Vince, a small smile on her face. If she couldn't have her brother by her side, it felt good to know she at least had the other two most important men in her life. It was comforting and it made saying goodbye just a little easier.

 **Four.**

Roman couldn't help but glance at Seth, even though he was sure the champion was trying to look anywhere but. Today hadn't gone as planned, not one bit. He hadn't expected to find Seth diming out Randy to the Authority. Honestly, it made him sick. He was so sure, so sure that he saw a side of Seth at the memorial that he hadn't seen in over a year. He wanted to believe it so badly. He wanted to have gone to that locker room and had that conversation he desperately wanted to have. He wanted answers. He wanted to have been able to go back to Dean, tell him everything, and against all odds, convince his brothers to work things out. It was what Roman wanted more than anything, especially with the finality of Dusty's death a reminder of how much time the three had already lost. He went in believing he could forgive Seth but now, he just felt like an idiot, his hope of any reconciliation of sorts thrown out the window at the prospect of standing face to face with the same old Seth.

 **Five.**

Hunter should have felt guilty. He should have felt bad for manipulating Seth the way he did and doing it on the day he did. But he didn't, he couldn't, and he wouldn't if everything worked out as planned. Hunter wasn't an idiot. He felt his control over Seth was slipping away and knew what needed to be done to ensure that grip was maintained. Dusty's memorial, it brought out a side to Seth that Hunter had thought he had long buried. Finding it to be alive and well, he had to act quickly. Randy was an easy target and it killed two birds with one stone. That he certainly didn't regret. Even as Randy appeared, like Seth, to have felt a pang of guilt in light of Dusty's death, it didn't mean he wasn't the same Viper Hunter had grown to detest. There was unfinished business there and the way Hunter saw it, if he could get his revenge and end the ridiculous relationship his champion had with Randy, all the better. Hunter offered a nod to Seth as he squeezed Stephanie's hand softly. Now was about Dusty. Later tonight however, both Seth and Randy would learn just how far reaching the extent of his power went.

 **Six.**

Dean couldn't help but move back and forth. He tried to stay still but that had never been easy for him. It didn't help that he was revved up either. The memorial, it hadn't really caused Dean to get emotional. He didn't really do that. Sure he missed Dream, more than even Roman would know. Dean had credited Dusty with giving him family, with giving him the brothers he never had. And then Seth destroyed that. Dean offered a quick glance at his former brother. It wasn't right. Seth had beaten them with the chairs, Seth had stolen Roman's title moment, Seth had smashed his head through cinderblocks, almost ending his career. And yet, part of him wanted to forgive him. Dean held grudges unlike anyone else, but he had missed Seth, as stupid as that sounded. It sucked. Dean ran his hand across his pocket, feeling the outline of the knife. Carving that logo, it had always been to remind him not to trust people because they will ultimately stab you in the back. Well, that's why he told himself he did it at least. No one would believe the real answer. He wasn't even sure if he could believe it himself.

 **Seven.**

AJ hadn't watched a single PPV since her retirement but tonight was different. She had done it out of respect for her husband, for Punk, who avoided the WWE like the plague. She didn't blame him really, not after how things ended. But this wasn't about those animosities. This was about Dream, a man who Punk and AJ had held in the highest regard. She knew he would be watching too, at least the opening and Dream's tribute, even if he wouldn't admit it. AJ felt bad that she had stayed in Columbus. They should have been together considering how much both loved and missed Dusty. But there were things she had to take care of, things she knew he wouldn't understand. AJ leaned back on the bench in Paige's locker room, watching the feed. She sighed heavily. There were things he wouldn't be happy about after tonight either.

 **Eight.**

Vince looked at the audience, many of them holding signs thanking Dusty and in appreciation of the man's storied career. It was nice to see that. The boss had known that Dream was one of a kind the day he first saw him appear on WCW. He knew the fans would embrace him too and sure enough, he was right. Vince felt fortunate that he was able to know Dusty as a great friend, as someone who became more like family than an employee. There wasn't one thing that Dusty did in his career that Vince didn't applaud. He remembered the Hall of Fame speech. He remembered how when the fans cheered his promos, everything he accomplished in the ring and out of it, that when it came for Dream to say his own proudest moment, he said it had been fathering two superstars, Dustin and Cody. It didn't surprise Vince one bit. Dusty was a family man through and through. Vince had just wished that he or Dustin would have been able to get through to Cody. It felt wrong that he wasn't up on that stage.

 **Nine.**

Goldust felt a tear streak down his face. It wasn't the first he had cried for his father and it wouldn't be the last. Dusty had meant so much to him. He was more than just a father. He was an inspiration, an icon. Dustin had grown up only wanting to be like him. He knew that from as young as three and never wavered. He couldn't have told you how much it meant to him to be able to take the ring with his father when he was first starting out. And then to be able to do it with his brother. The WWE had been their family's business and he hoped one day he would have a child of his own to pass that legacy too. He felt another tear form in his eye and quickly took out his handkerchief, which had been his father's iconic yellow polka dotted bandana. He squeezed it tightly. Knowing he would have that tonight, knowing he would have a piece of his father with him, was comforting. It made him feel ready for what he had to do.

 **Ten.**

Cody shut the television off. He had no intention to watch the PPV but he promised himself he would watch the 10-bell salute. He owed it to his father, the man who had shaped his career in more ways than one, to do just that. But when the final bell tolled and Dusty's ring music began to play, it became too much.

 _"You told him Cody was dead,"_ the voice inside his head spoke.

 _"You told him Cody was dead and that he might as well have been,"_ the voice continued to taunt him.

"Shut up," Cody said, knowing full well he was talking to himself. "I didn't mean it like that."

 _"You practically wanted him dead,"_ it continued. " _Do you even think he knew you loved him before he died?"_

"I said shut up!" Cody screamed, throwing a pillow across the room, nearly shattering a lamp. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down but it was no use. That voice, he knew it was just in his imagination, but it felt so real. It had begun to haunt him long before Dusty's death but it had only gotten stronger in the past few days. It was practically consuming him and he felt powerless to stop it. After all, he had said those things. He had said his father might as well have been dead. A sinking pit formed in his stomach.

 _"You caused this Cody,"_ the voice spoke again, its tone almost deafening. _"You might as well have killed him yourself!"_

Cody could barely take it. His head felt like it was going to explode.

"This is why I couldn't go to the memorial, this is why I couldn't be there tonight," Cody told the voice. "It kills me to know I said those things, that we said those things."

 _"We're one in the same you and I,"_ the voice reminded him. " _You created me. You needed me, you still do. And I'm here to help you. We don't need your father, your brother, and your so-called friends."_

"You're, you're right," Cody said, once again falling victim to the man who hid beneath, in the recesses of his mind, in the darkness of his soul. He had embraced that person. He had found shelter in that person.

Ever since Randy had turned his back on him, ever said Ted had abandoned him, finding that inner voice had given him some sense of purpose. Legacy's break-up had created it and as Cody failed in the ring time and time again, it only grew stronger, more powerful. It laid dormant until one day, it emerged fully and he hadn't looked back since.

Cody grabbed his phone and saw he had about five voicemails from Randy, another two from Ted.

" _They left you alone, they left you vulnerable,"_ the voice echoed, hitting the last nerve in Cody's body. " _They did this to you."_

"You're right," Cody repeated as he pressed the delete all button on his phone. "There," he said, feeling somewhat accomplished.

" _You did the right thing,"_ the voice said soothingly. _"You don't need them Cody. You only need me. Embrace me Cody. Embrace… the strange."_

Cody nodded and looked back at the mirror he had been staring into. He took a deep breath and lowered his head. When he looked back up, he had an evil grin on his face. Slowly he raised his hands, watching as the fingers came together in that signature shape.

" _Good,"_ the voice laughed happily. " _Now, say it with me. On the count of three. One, two, three,"_

STARRRRRRRRRDUST.

 **A/N - Yeah, so, uhm, that just happened. Honestly, this was not at all how I had planned to introduce Cody into the story and I hadn't planned to do it nearly so soon either. But writing is funny like that. Sometimes things, creepy Stardust things, just happen. I'd love to hear your thoughts and if you're interested to hear mine, feel free to PM me or offer a review. I promise, I always respond!**

 **Next chapter though, I promise, Money in the Bank!**


	13. Welcome to Money, in the Bank!

**A/N – Hey loyal readers! Sorry for the delay. As I mentioned this was my first in-ring writing experience so I wanted to make sure it was right before passing it along. I don't like to pontificate, but that said, I just want to take a quick moment to thank two people in particular.**

 **Thanks to A Wrestling God**! Dan's a great writer, I advise you to check out his stuff – you will not be disappointed. But more than that, he's a good friend on this site. Through some back and forth conversations we've had, all stemming from a review I left on one of his stories, I told him I was nervous about writing my first set of in-ring stuff and he unselfishly, despite his own busy schedule, offered to help me out. I trust his judgment and his in-ring stuff is a thing of beauty. The man knows his wrestling too, incredibly well. He was kind enough to take the time to look over this chapter and the next, and offer some great and helpful tips.

 **Thanks to Dante101!** When I asked for some suggestions in filling out the card for the contract ladder match, Dante was quick to help. We chatted a bit back and forth and it helped my thought process. He offered some great ideas and gets all the credit for me putting one competitor in particular in this match. He also gets credit for a competitor I chose, because I came up with the idea after chatting with him.

 **And to the rest of you who have followed, favorited, reviewed and those who are quietly enjoyed the story as well, I thank all of you. Your kind words and feedback, your ideas, your thoughts, I appreciate all of it. I hope you continue to share them and who knows, maybe you'll find they appear in a later chapter :)**

 **Oh and just one quick note. In order to kind of give this a nice flow, all commentary will be in italics. Please let me know after this chapter if you think this works. If not, I'll go back to leaving it in plain text. I just think it works to split it up in a way that you know which is commentary right away and which is not.**

 **Enjoy part one of Money in the Bank!**

Money. Money, money, money, money.

And now, WWE Network presents, Money in the Bank.

" _Tonight is the night where one superstar will stand atop the mountain of greatness, climb the ladder, claim the briefcase and set a course of destiny for himself and for the entire WWE," Michael Cole said, opening the show. "We are looking out at a sold-out Nationwide Arena in Columbus, Ohio, 15,277 WWE fans on hand as we welcome you to Money, in the Bank! I'm Michael Cole and joining me at ringside is the legendary JBL and Jerry 'The King' Lawler."_

" _Say it with a little more enthusiasm than that Michael!" JBL said, his excitement evident. "This is Money in the Bank. We're about to see history made tonight!"_

" _He's right," King chimed in. "We've got a huge ladder match coming up with Cesaro, Neville, King Barrett, Kevin Owens, Roman Reigns, and the Viper, Randy Orton!"_

" _Not to mention the Authority's last minute announcement of a surprise participant," Cole added._

" _It's going to be huge!" JBL smiled._

The commentators got quiet as the bell rang and Lillian Garcia entered the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following is the Money in the Bank contract ladder match," Lillian announced as the thousands of fans in attendance began to cheer wildly. "The winner will be the superstar who climbs the ladder and retrieves the briefcase. Inside the briefcase is a contract which will allow the holder to cash in for a WWE World Heavyweight Championship at any time or place of their choosing within the next calendar year."

" _What a way to kick things off, let's get right down to business," King said as the siren blared, signaling the music of the first participant._

"Introducing first, from Lucerne, Switzerland, weighing in at 232 pounds, he is the Swiss Superman, Cesaro!" Lillian said as Cesaro threw a few fists in the air and then descended down the ramp and toward the ring.

" _This is only Cesaro's second appearance in Money in the Bank," Cole said. "His athleticism helped him get close last time. Let's see if he can do it again."_

" _You're right Michael," King replied. "Cesaro has been on a winning streak lately. He could be looked at as a favorite in this match. Speaking of favorites,"_

King paused as Roman's music hit. The crowd looked up to see the Samoan standing in the crowd, ready to make his signature entrance.

"From Pensacola, Florida, weighing in at 265 pounds, Roman Reigns!" Lillian announced.

" _Ever since Seth Rollins cashed in his own Money in the Bank briefcase, defeating Roman and Brock Lesnar, Roman's been waiting for this moment," JBL interjected. "It's his chance to get back in the spotlight."_

" _If I recall, Rollins didn't beat Lesnar," Cole added. "He pinned Roman, not the champ."_

" _Semantics," JBL suggested. "Seth's the rightful champion but he'll need to watch out for whoever wins that contract."_

 _Cole nodded. "At least that, we can agree on."_

"From Marieville, Quebec, Canada, weighing in at 262 pounds, he is the current NXT Champion, Kevin Owens!" Lillian said as the third competitor made his way down the ramp, drawing a chorus of boos from the crowd.

" _Owens is on a meteoric rise," Cole said. "He's making his first appearance in Money in the Bank after less than three months on the main roster."_

" _He shocked the world when he beat John Cena clean last month at Elimination Chamber," King added. "And now, he'll be looking to become the only man in history to hold both the NXT title and the Money in the Bank briefcase."_

" _Owens is a man on a mission and if not for Cena's injury, he'd be taking him on tonight," JBL replied. "None of these competitors have seen his style. They'll be in for some awakening. Owens is my favorite to walk away with the contract."_

"From Newcastle, England, weighing in at 194 pounds, he is the Man that Gravity Forgot, Neville!" Lillian announced as Neville quickly shed his cape and made his way down the ramp.

" _Yet another first time participant," King observed._

" _Neville says that winning the briefcase would be the dawn of the Altitude Era," Cole said as Neville rolled into the ring. "What do you think John?"_

" _I think that if Neville does what he did last week on Raw, we very well could be looking at the next Money in the Bank winner," JBL responded._

" _Didn't you just say Owens was your favorite?" Cole reminded him._

" _I did," JBL said, "and he is. But any one of these guys could come out victorious, especially,"_

 _JBL paused as he heard the next theme hit. Instantly the crowd went wild. "Here we go! Orton is a fan-favorite but this is something special. Listen to that crowd Michael!"_

"From St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 250 pounds, he is the WWE's Apex Predator, Randy Orton!" Lillian announced as the Viper stood at the top of the ramp.

" _This is the fourth time for Randy Orton in this particular match-up and he's walked away with a victory before, in 2013," Cole said._

" _Randy held the contract for just 35 days before cashing in at Summerslam against Daniel Bryan to become WWE World Heavyweight Champion," JBL added._

" _King, many believed the Apex Predator, the 12 time world champion, was the favorite here because of his experience, but that was before a wrist injury sustained prior to tonight's match-up," Cole informed the audience._

" _I'm surprised he's even out there with that cast on his hand," King observed. "It's a huge target for his opponents."_

" _I'm surprised he is out there at all," Cole added._

" _He'll be fine," JBL smiled. "He looks like his daddy out there with that cast and it worked just fine for Cowboy Bob. Besides, he's the Viper. You think a little injury is going to stop him?"_

Neither Cole nor King had a response. Instead, they waited for Lillian to announce the sixth entrant: "From Preston, England, weighing in at 246 pounds, he is the 2015 winner of King of the Ring, King Barrett!"

" _All hail King Barrett," JBL said enthusiastically, "England's royal son."_

" _Your impartiality never fails to astound me," Cole said sarcastically. "This is Barrett's third selection but only second appearance in the Money in the Bank ladder match."_

" _He's got a great shot here," JBL added. "He's got to be a dark horse in this one. The other competitors will need to watch out for that royal Bull Hammer!"_

" _I'm just waiting to hear who the Authority has in mind for the final entrant," King interjected._

Almost as if on cue, Triple H's music hit and both he and Stephanie stood at the top of the ramp.

" _Looks like you won't have to wait too long," Cole said. "Triple H and Stephanie McMahon, the Authority. They're here."_

Everyone watched in anticipation as Triple H raised the mic to his lips.

"The final competitor in the 2015 Money in the Bank contract match is," Hunter paused.

" _Oh just say it," King begged. "The suspense is killing me."_

"From Hollywood, California, weighing in at 260 pounds," Stephanie continued as she lifted her own mic. "Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for Gooooooool-Dust."

Shattered Dreams Productions appeared on the Titantron as Goldust made his way to the ring for the first time in months. The crowd got to their feet in a standing ovation. Goldust waved in appreciation as he made his way toward the ring.

Randy's face turned almost pure white. Of all of the surprise competitors in that entire locker room, he didn't even begin to suspect it would be Goldust. But there he was, in all of his Goldust glory.

Goldust shed his robe and wig as the fans continued to applaud. He made his way into the ring and took a quick glance up at the briefcase before looking around the squared circle. His eyes stopped as they landed on Randy's.

Randy had wanted to go over and apologize for the prior night but as he approached where Goldust now stood, the man glared at him harshly. Randy took a step back. This was neither the time nor the place. After all, they both were only out in the ring for one reason and that was to grab the briefcase and become the holder of the contract inside.

With all seven competitors in the ring, Lillian motioned for the timekeeper to ring the bell and start the match. But just as he was about to, he as well as the rest of the WWE universe, were startled by the sound coming from the back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman," he said as he stood atop the gorilla.

" _What in the world?" Cole asked. "What is Heyman doing out here?"_

" _If Heyman's here, that can only mean one thing," King added._

" _This night just keeps getting better and better," JBL replied in anticipation._

 _Cole meanwhile felt a lump in his throat, the prospect of a returning Brock Lesnar, not exactly what he had in mind for the night._

"Now, I know you all must be wondering why I am here tonight and why Money in the Bank," Heyman said. "My client, Ba-rock Lesnar," Heyman took a pause as the crowd began to chant that very name. "Yes, my client, who was unfairly, unrightly, unapologetically, cheated out of his WWE World Heavyweight Championship because of that very briefcase," Heyman said, pointing to the object in question.

"Seth Rollins did not pin the champion, he did not force him to submit, no Seth Rollins inserted himself into a match he had no business being in and pinned the challenger, Roman Reigns," Heyman continued. He took a pause and then smiled. "But this isn't about last year's Money in the Bank contract ladder match. It's not about Roman Reigns or Seth Rollins. It's about my client and his suspension from the WWE."

Fans began to boo as they agreed with Heyman.

"That's right," he added. "My client was suspended not because of his actions toward the camera operator, not because of his actions toward you, Michael Cole. He was suspended because he posed a threat to the title, one that was his to begin with. Well, thanks to you, the WWE Universe and a little part on my own end, not only is my client ready to return to the WWE, he's ready to return tonight!"

The crowd became ecstatic, starting a "We want Lesnar" chant that carried throughout the entire arena.

" _Oh boy," JBL said, as he knew what was about to come next. "You alright over there Michael?"_

 _Cole nodded. "I'm fine. Let's just get this over with."_

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is not a seven-man Money in the Bank ladder match," Heyman announced devilishly. "It's eight."

Just like that, Brock's music hit and the crowd went absolutely nuts.

" _Only one return could have been able to top Goldust's and this is it," JBL commented. "Brock Lesnar is in the building!"_

" _Not only that JBL, according to Heyman, he is actually in the match tonight," King added, surprised by the development. "I wonder what the Authority has to say about this."_

But as Brock advanced down the ramp, dancing back and forth in that intimidating way, there was no sign of Stephanie or Triple H. Heyman watched as his client entered, much to the chagrin of everyone inside of the ring, and the absolute jubilation of all but one outside of it. Heyman walked over to the timekeeper.

"Ring the bell," he demanded.

The timekeeper looked at Heyman and then at Lillian who seemed just as confused. He looked back at Heyman.

"I said, ring the bell," Heyman repeated one last time.

The timekeeper nodded.

" _And we're under way," JBL said as the match was ready to begin._

 **A/N: So, thoughts?**

 **I know we didn't see any wrestling yet. This chapter ended up becoming longer than I thought so I wanted to split it up. I'm in the final stages of fine-tuning the first match so expect it very, very soon. Until then, as always, I'm curious to hear you thoughts! And if you have any questions, concerns, I'd love to hear them as well!**

 **PS – Dante was responsible for Brock being in the match. When I was thinking of competitors, I never even considered him. But, well, he's kind of a perfect fit. As for Goldust, I came up with the idea to include him while going back and forth with Dante. Again, I think he'll end up being a good fit as well.**


	14. And Then There Were Eight

**A/N – Many thanks for those who reviewed last chapter. I've been busy but I'll get to some personal responses on those, hopefully later today. Also sorry on the wait for this. I wanted to have it up over the weekend but I left the file on my work computer. Well, wait is over, so here is part two of Money in the Bank. Please feel free to offer any comments, feedback, advice, etc as this is, as I've said before, my first attempt at writing in-ring action.**

 **I just hope it's better than last night's Summerslam… :/**

 **Enjoy and may the best competitor win!**

Almost as soon as the match started, Goldust ran right at Randy, head-butting him into the corner of the ring where he began his assault. The rest of the competitors headed toward one another in the center of the ring and Brock, he just stood there, rolling his head side to side as he watched the action.

" _Well King, you called it," Cole said as Goldust grabbed Randy's arm and twisted it behind the second rope. "He's been targeting that cast ever since the bell rang and Randy, he just looks dazed out there."_

" _I knew it was a bad idea for Randy to come out here like this," King responded, "but why isn't Goldust going for the ladder? It's as if he isn't even trying to win this thing, just attack Randy."_

Just as Goldust was preparing another attack on Randy's injured hand, the Viper finally came to life. Cole was right, he had been dazed. Goldust was the last person he expected to see in the ring and after the other night, he wasn't sure what to do about it. But as soon as Randy snapped out of it, his eyes locked with those of Cody's older brother.

This wasn't a man attacking another on the day of his father's death. This was a match plain and simple and Randy was prepared to fight whoever it took, even if it was Goldust, in order to secure the contract.

Randy quickly launched into the offensive, delivering a series of kicks to the midsection of Goldust. From there, the Viper began to take over the confrontation. He grabbed Goldust by the neck and shoved him face first into the turnbuckle.

Randy remembered the last time he took on Goldust, back when he was the champion, the face of the WWE, back when he and Triple H were seemingly still on good terms. It had been the first time Goldust was in the ring in over three years but he was fighting for something more than a victory, he was fighting for Cody's job.

At the time, Randy hadn't even really blinked an eye when Triple H decided to fire Cody from the WWE. In fact, part of him felt his former protégé had deserved it. But when he got in the ring with Goldust, who had controlled most of the early portion of the match, Randy knew the adrenaline was working in the man's favor. He was determined not to let that happen again.

Randy continued to push Goldust around the ring. He grabbed his arm and flung him against the ropes, hitting him with a well-placed clothesline in the process. Goldust was down on the canvas and the Viper saw his opportunity. He began to stomp around Goldust and finally, pushed him out of the ring.

" _Goldust may not have been interested in winning this match but Randy sure is," King commented as Randy returned to the action in the middle of the ring, tangling with Cesaro on the apron._

" _Something is not right though because Lesnar has yet to move from that corner," Cole observed._

Just like that, Brock slowly approached the center of the ring. He set his eyes on Barrett, who had been attempting to perch the match's first ladder under the hanging briefcase. With ease, Brock picked up the King and tossed him aside. It was at this point that the other competitors stopped, noticing his official arrival in the match.

" _You were saying, Cole?" JBL teased. "The beast is in action and you see the looks on those faces. No one wants any part of him in this match."_

Cesaro and Roman Reigns, who of course had his own history with Brock, immediately stopped attacking each other and went straight for the Conquerer. Lesnar however had other plans. He blocked an attempted uppercut by Cesaro and began to issue a series of knees to his chest. Roman got involved, only to get stopped by one of Lesnar's fists. Cesaro was still on his feet however so Brock picked him up and,

" _Cesaro just booked a trip to Suplex City!," JBL announced as the Swiss Superman found himself the victim of one of Brock Lesnar's classic moves._

With those two out of his way, Lesnar moved toward his intended target. He pulled Randy away from where he was tangling with Kevin Owens and led the man to where Barrett had placed the ladder. Brock wasted no time in grabbing the Viper's wrist and smashing it in between that very object.

Randy stumbled to the ropes, writhing in pain. Brock continued to attack his wrist, pulling on the cast forcefully, even managing to snap it off.

" _Lesnar is just assaulting Randy," Cole commented. "He just took that cast clean off."_

" _The man had evil intentions," King replied. "As soon as he locked eyes on the Viper, he knew exactly what he planned to do."_

" _And to think we call Randy the calculating one," JBL added. "Brock is set on destroying Orton."_

The commentators continued to watch as Lesnar's focused attack continued. At one point, Randy managed to find some life but that was quickly squashed as Brock firmly twisted his now un-casted wrist. Randy found himself in near debilitating pain as he stumbled around the ring.

" _Randy's hurt bad," King said. "He can barely walk. That wrist, well, if it wasn't broken before, it sure is now."_

Despite barely being able to walk, Randy managed to fight back briefly. He kicked Brock a few times, ultimately getting the man to one knee in the corner of the ring. Randy then grabbed the steel chair that someone had brought into the ring. Randy lifted the object, prepared to swing it at Brock, but was halted.

He turned behind him and saw Goldust, who grabbed the chair from Randy's hands and shoved him directly in Brock's direction. At this point the beast was in position. He grabbed Randy over his shoulders and planted him with an F5. Goldust then took over from there, kicking and stomping Randy's hand at every chance he got. Randy convulsed in agony but he was powerless to stop it.

That was until Neville momentarily distracted Goldust with an offensive flurry. Randy crawled over to the bottom rope and began to get up. It was then that Goldust looked over his shoulder. He hit Neville with a series of blows to the side of his neck and then walked away to return to attacking the Viper.

This time though, he wasn't alone. Brock had gotten behind Randy on the outside of the ring, twisting his arms behind the ropes and locking them in the Kimura Lock. Randy screamed as Goldust kicked him several times in the chest before landing a particularly hard kick to the side of Randy's head.

"That's for what you did to my father!" Goldust taunted. "And this, this is for Cody."

Randy felt a searing pain in his temple as he felt the contact of the second kick. Brock tightened his hold for a few seconds before letting go entirely, on what seemed like Goldust's command. Randy was slumped in the corner, barely able to breathe. Goldust kicked him out of the ring and he laid nearly motionless on the ground. And that's when it happened.

" _Is Goldust, is he leaving the arena?" JBL asked as Goldust began walking toward the ramp._

" _This was a set-up from the get-go," Cole replied in disgust. "Unbelievable."_

" _What are you getting at Michael?" King questioned in confusion._

" _Can't you see it?" Cole returned the question. "Goldust was out here for one reason and one reason only and that was to keep Randy from becoming champion. This has the Authority written all over it."_

" _Are you implying Stephanie and Triple H orchestrated this whole thing?" JBL said. "That's ridiculous Michael. Triple H and Stephanie are upstanding. They wouldn't ruin the integrity of the match like that."_

" _I don't know JBL, Goldust was the Authority's hand-chosen competitor," King mused. "And it's no secret they don't like Randy."_

 _JBL was unable to deny that fact but he did have another point to make. "Goldust wasn't alone in that attack though. Brock played a pretty big part too. Explain how that has the Authority's stamp on it?"_

 _Cole didn't have an answer and neither did King. On its face, it didn't make sense that the Authority would throw in with Brock Lesnar._

" _I put nothing past the Authority," Cole responded before turning his attention back to what was going on inside of the ring._

With Goldust gone and Randy nearly unconscious on the ground, effectively out of the match as well, just six men remained.

Each was quick to notice as the competitors basically re-started the match, charging toward the center of the ring. But this time, they were heading toward the ladder which Neville had started to climb during the assault on Randy.

Roman and Barrett started their climb, meeting each other halfway up. The pair began to exchange chops as they tried to knock each other off of the ladder. It was no use though. The two climbed toward the top with Cesaro and Neville attempting to pull them off as well.

Roman managed to kick Neville away and got to the top rung.

" _Roman's got his hands on the briefcase!" King exclaimed. "Grab it Roman, grab it!"_

The Samoan attempted to unhook the briefcase but felt the ladder wobble beneath him. He then felt himself falling. Brock had grabbed the ladder and began to push it to the mat. He was met with resistance though as Kevin Owens had been on the other side, pushing the ladder in the opposite direction.

" _Those two are playing tug of war with the ladder," JBL observed._

" _Yeah and they don't even realize, Barrett has gotten back to the top. He's inches away," Cole commented._

Just like that, Brock locked eyes with Kevin. The two realized what was happening so Owens stepped back, allowing Lesnar to finally knock the ladder to the mat, taking both Barrett and Roman with it.

With the two still trying to get back to their feet after the fall, Owens took advantage. He grabbed Barrett and pushed him into the corner. He began to deliver a series of kicks to the King's midsection. Owens backed away into the opposite corner while Barrett was still dazed,

" _A huge cannonball by Owens," Cole announced as KO hit one of his signature moves. He watched as Owens climbed up the ropes and looked in the direction of Lesnar, who had begun to climb the ladder himself._

" _Owens is ready to fly," JBL said. "He's on the top rope."_

The commentators watched as Owens hit the moonsault on Lesnar, causing the beast and the ladder to come crashing down.

" _A huge moonsault by Owens, my word that brought Brock to the mat," King said in shock. "How did he even land that?"_

" _Never let it be said that Owens isn't a risk taker because that was a huge risk, but it looks like it's going to pay off. He's all alone in the ring," Cole noticed._

" _Climb Owens climb!" JBL said excitedly as he began to do just that._

Just when KO thought he had the match won, Neville was back in the ring. He began to climb the opposite side of the ladder and had the quickness over Owens.

" _Neville's fast, he might steal this one," JBL said as Neville reached the top rung._

He too got his hands on the hanging object but just like before, the ladder moved under him as Cesaro pushed it further from the briefcase. Neville grasped for the briefcase but it had moved out of his reach. But the Man that Gravity Forgot had a plan. He measured the distance then made the leap of faith.

" _Neville just jumped off the ladder," Cole said in shock. "He's hanging on to the briefcase, he's got it!"_

The rest of the competitors watched as Neville attempted to unhook the briefcase. They tried to grab him but they were too far out of reach. Neville too was unsuccessful as he couldn't both hold on and unhook the briefcase simultaneously.

He dangled in the air for a few moments before coming up with another crazy idea. With the remaining five competitors standing under him, Neville executed a move that no one had expected.

" _The Red Arrow, the Red Arrow!" Cole exclaimed, again in shock. "Neville just took out five of the men in this match with a Red Arrow literally out of the sky."_

" _How in the world did he even, I mean he was hanging and he," JBL paused as he couldn't believe his eyes. "That was even better than the one he landed last week on Raw. That was a move that you'll likely never see again."_

" _Win or lose, the Altitude Era has clearly begun," King smiled. "What a phenomenal move. We've got to see that again."_

The commentators paused as the TV monitors in front of them went into split screen tracking the match live and showing the replay of Neville's Red Arrow from the hanging briefcase.

" _Wow," JBL said. "I mean, wow."_

Neville was the last one standing in the ring but there was no ladder in sight. He left the ring and the pile of bodies to retrieve one from under the apron.

" _Neville's got a ladder, he's going to do this," Cole remarked._

" _There's no one left to stop him," King added._

Or so they thought. Just as Neville began to slowly ascend the ladder, someone came up from behind him. Neville noticed and began to climb quicker but the man grabbed his legs. Neville was no match for his power. He found himself pulled away from the ladder and in mid-air, a place where he found himself victim to one of the most dangerous finishers in all of sports entertainment.

" _RKO outta nowhere!" JBL exclaimed excitedly as the crowd all but burst with energy at the sight of not just the spectacular move but at the fact that somehow, Randy had gotten himself back in the match._

" _Talk about out of nowhere," King commented. "How on earth did Randy, one good hand and all, manage to get back in this match?"_

" _How did he manage to land that RKO?" Cole echoed._

" _Don't ask questions, just enjoy," JBL instructed his colleagues. "That RKO was a thing of absolute beauty."_

" _Now Randy's alone in the ring," King observed. "Could he win this with a broken wrist, after all that pain he endured with the cheap attack by Goldust? Could you imagine?"_

Randy began to climb the ladder, his hand hurting even more after landing the RKO. He reached the second rung from the top and managed to get his hands on the briefcase which slowly swung from the ceiling.

" _Randy's going to do it," JBL said with enthusiasm. "He's got his hands on the briefcase. Randy Orton is about to become a two-time Money in the Bank champion!"_

Randy had gripped the hook but was struggling a bit. His left hand was absolutely of no use and he was finding it difficult to grasp with one hand. His fellow competitors seemed to notice as well, that Randy was no real threat to grab the briefcase.

The Viper made one last ditch effort to get the briefcase and end the match, but Brock once again toppled the ladder and Randy to the ground. In the process, Randy landed back first on a collapsed steel chair.

Brock watched as Randy convulsed in pain. He smiled as he circled the injured Viper before picking him up off of the ground and tossing him over his shoulders. Brock prepared to hit the F5 but he didn't know what hit him as he fell to the ground, Randy still on his shoulders.

" _A massive spear by Roman," Cole announced as the Samoan stood proud in the center of the ring._

" _He took down Brock and Randy too," King added. "The power of Roman Reigns."_

Brock sat up, but Randy rolled out of the ring. He had taken the brunt of the hit, having landed square against the ropes when Brock dropped him as Roman made contact with the spear. Brock shook his head a few times and then made eye contact with Roman. The two met each other in the center of the ring and began a full out attack.

" _It was only a matter of time until these two came face to face," JBL said as Roman and Brock exchanged vicious blows._

" _The last time these two were in a ring, many thought Roman was seconds away from winning the World Heavyweight Championship," Cole added._

" _Yeah, that was before Seth Rollins got involved and pinned Roman instead of the champ," King replied in agreement._

 _Both looked at JBL who just rolled his eyes. "Seth became the rightful champion. He was smart. He used his briefcase and won the match. It was a Triple Threat. Those are triple threat rules. Brock knew that."_

" _Yeah, but Brock didn't know he'd be in a triple threat match until it was too late," Cole said defensively._

Brock and Roman continued their physical onslaught until Kevin Owens returned to the ring. He kicked Roman swiftly in the gut and then turned his attention to Lesnar. Grabbing his opponent, KO rammed Lesnar's face into his knee. Brock was a bit stunned and Owens took advantage. He pushed Brock against the ropes and used the force to knock him down with an elbow to the face.

" _Owens actually took down Lesnar," JBL said, "There's not many that can do that. I told you he was my favorite."_

" _He's giving Brock everything he has and then some," Cole added after Owens landed another series of attacks._

With Lesnar down, Owens rolled out of the ring to grab another ladder from under the apron. He brought it into the ring but instead of perching it under the briefcase, Owens gripped it and held it horizontally. He charged against Lesnar, who had begun to get to his feet, once again knocking him to the ground.

Owens then turned around to notice Cesaro, Barrett and Neville were all stirring outside of the ring as well. He took the ladder and launched it on the trio, temporarily stopping them from entering the ring. Cesaro was the first to stir. As Owens focused back on Brock, Cesaro snuck into the ring and blindsided KO with a steel chair to the back. Owens winced in pain but he remained on his feet. Cesaro landed a series of uppercuts and then lifted Owens into the air.

" _The power of Cesaro is incredible," Cole observed. "He's got Owens up straight in the air and he doesn't even look to be breaking a sweat."_

 _King nodded. "Pound for pound he's got to be the strongest wrestler in the WWE. Watch out Owens!"_

Just like that, Cesaro finished his move and Owens landed on his back. The fans began to chant for Cesaro, who grabbed Owens' legs and prepared to execute the swing. He had Owens off of the ground but dropped him when Roman entered the ring rather unexpectedly.

" _And Reigns with the Superman Punch!" Cole announced as Cesaro fell to his knees._

" _I don't think anyone saw that coming," JBL added._

Roman surveyed his competition and realized everyone was down. He slid out of the ring and grabbed another ladder. Roman began to position the ladder in the center of the ring and started to climb.

" _Roman's all alone," King commented. "There's nothing standing in his way now. There's nothing to stop him from winning the contract."_

The Samoan continued to climb and got his hands on the briefcase. He was unhooking it when he felt his legs drop out from beneath him. He tried to fight it but the hands around his waist were too strong. Before he knew it, he was planted into one of the ladders that lay in the ring.

" _What a suplex by Brock," Cole said. "Right into the ladder. He might have broken Roman's back."_

" _Roman's barely moving," JBL added as they began to survey the situation. "Brock absolutely crushed him into that ladder."_

With Roman down, Brock surveyed the ring. As Roman had been moments ago, he was all alone. Brock began to climb the ladder Roman had assembled. He was about halfway up when he noticed Randy improbably make his way back into the ring.

" _Orton's a glutton for punishment, getting back into this match in his condition," JBL commented._

" _He's refusing to give up," Cole clarified. "He's the Viper. He has no quit in him."_

" _Maybe not, but he's got Lesnar to worry about and that hasn't worked well for him so far Michael," King added._

Brock descended the ladder as Randy began to stand up. The two met each other's gaze and Brock smiled. He put out his arms, pointed to the ladder and stepped out of the way. Randy was unsure what he was doing, but he took his opening and began to climb the ladder.

" _Is Brock, is he just going to let Randy climb?" King asked in confusion._

" _Look at his face," JBL pointed out. "Brock's not letting Randy do anything. It's a trap Randy. Don't do it!"_

Randy ignored the warnings and continued to slowly and painfully make his way up the rungs. He was on the top rung when Brock approached him. He grinned deviously before yanking Randy from the ladder. Once again, he grabbed the damaged wrist and forced it through the ladder.

Quickly, Randy fell to the ground and Brock once again began to climb. He was three rungs from the top when Cesaro emerged from the side of the ring. He began to climb the opposite side of the ladder and he and Brock exchanged blows at the top. Lesnar managed to hit Cesaro in the stomach and while he was bent over, hoisted him over his shoulders.

" _No, not from up there Brock, don't do it!" JBL pleaded as Lesnar got in position for the F5._

Brock just smiled as he launched Cesaro over his shoulder, toward the mat and on top of Barrett, Neville and Owens, all who had just re-entered the ring.

With everyone down and Brock on the top rung, it was only a matter of time.

" _It's a formality at this point," Cole said as Brock grabbed the hook._

The commentators watched as Brock did indeed unhook the briefcase and hold it in the air. The bell rang and the match was over.

" _Brock Lesnar is your 2015 Money in the Bank winner," Cole announced._

 _JBL swallowed hard. "Watch out Seth!"_

" _Of all the people to win, Lesnar might be the most dangerous," King added. "Keep in mind, Seth cashed in on him at Wrestlemania. There's no doubt Lesnar will be looking to do the same at any chance he gets."_

" _Agreed King," Cole responded. "Seth Rollins is going to need every last member of the Authority to keep Brock Lesnar from becoming the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion."_

As soon as Brock descended the ladder, Paul Heyman entered the ring. Alongside, Lillian, he held his client's hand in the air.

"You winner and 2015 Mr. Money in the Bank," Lillian paused as Heyman raised his own mic.

"The Beast Incarnate, the Conquerer, My Lord and Savior, the soon to be, once again, reigning, defending, undisputed WWE World Heavyweight Champion," Heyman glowed as he made the announcement. "Ba-rock Lesnar!"

 **A/N – So, anybody have any thoughts? Threw in a swerve with Goldust. Brock as champion, was he your pick to win and more importantly, did the Authority really give Heyman the okay to put him in the match? As always, I'm curious to hear what you all think!**


	15. Who Needs Friends when you Have Enemies?

**A/N - As always, thanks to everyone for the reviews last chapter. Really glad you all seemed to like my first attempt at some in-ring action. It really makes me feel happy and after MiTB, I may just be inclined to write some more. So thank you from the bottom of my heart for that! Also thanks to all those who are reading this story, whether they review or not. Hope everyone is enjoying it and hope you all like this installment. Bare with me, because it's a bit long, but it covers a lot of important moments for Seth and there are several references that hint at some upcoming plot points, so be on the lookout for those. Anyway, enjoy!**

Seth slowly turned off the TV monitor in his locker room, Paul Heyman's words still echoing in his head.

 _The soon to be, once again, reigning, defending, undisputed, WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Brock Lesnar._

He looked down to see the remote control shifting slightly in his grasp. That's when he noticed, his hand was shaking. His whole body, was shaking.

Seth took a series of deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down.

It didn't work.

Try as he did, Seth couldn't quell the fear that his own championship reign was about to come crashing down and it was going to happen at the hands of the WWE's resident beast.

On a good day, this wouldn't have been welcome news, but on a day like today, that had been anything but good, it was enough to make his head spin.

Seth had tried to put himself in the right mindset for his contest with Dean, even before he turned on the ladder match part way through, just in time to see an unwelcome Lesnar tearing his way through Randy and the others.

He had tried to focus in on his match but he couldn't. His mind wasn't allowing him to just forget what he had seen mere hours earlier.

It was stupid. A logo. Nothing more than an etched carving of something that wasn't supposed to mean anything to him anymore. He had told everyone just that, the Authority, Randy, even Dean and Roman themselves. He had put that part of his life, that chapter, in the past where it belonged.

But he couldn't pretend he hadn't seen it and as he traced the letters, the words, with his fingers, he couldn't pretend the memories weren't flooding back either. From how the trio, with Dusty's help, chose the name Shield, to their very first appearance on the main roster, to their first PPV match, to the feuds with the Wyatts and Evolution. He remembered it all. The ups, the downs, the highs, the lows. The summit.

And all the while, the brotherhood remained intact, able to withstand anything, well, anything except the cold steel of a chair and the cold hearted betrayal of the man wielding the weapon.

Seth tried to shake his mind of these thoughts. They weren't getting him anywhere. They certainly weren't going to help him keep his title. And that's all that mattered, all that ever mattered. If he was champion, nothing could touch him, he reasoned. Not even a conscience that had, in just days, decided to reappear in full force.

He knew where his focus needed to be. Not on where or when Mr. Money in the Bank was going to cash-in, not on a stupid, meaningless word carved into wood, not on a promise he refused to make to a former brother, not on a wrist injury he had made worse for a friend. As guilty and as conflicted as Seth felt, none of those things mattered.

All that mattered was Dean Ambrose, and finding it within himself, to defeat the Lunatic Fringe, as he had so many times in the past.

Seth looked around his locker room, the Authority's locker room, and that's when he realized, he was never going to be able to get in that clear head space there. It held too many reminders of his past when the Shield were guests in that very room or when he and Randy spent time there together as well. But most of all, it was a reminder of Triple H, the boss, and how he had convinced Seth to sell his soul on a promise he'd walk out of the building tonight, as champion.

One way or the other, he'd keep the belt tonight.

And really, that should have been comforting. It should have been exactly what Seth wanted. It should have made all of his guilt and his doubt disappear. But it didn't. Instead, it forced Seth to face something he hadn't since he first hoisted the title back in March.

Not once did he have a successful title defense on his own. He always had the Authority or Kane or Jamie and Joey. And when he didn't have them, he found other extra-legal ways to win. He grabbed the tights, he broke match stipulations, and he got intentionally disqualified. He backed down, he ran away, he hid behind others. No one had referred to his reign as strong or admirable or impressive. No, it was more like cowardly, unfair, and disrespectful.

Had he cared what the WWE Universe said? No, not one bit. He had the title, he was the champion. Nothing else beyond that mattered.

And deep down even as he hated to admit it, Seth knew the truth. Dean was good, real good. Seth refused to take the very real risk that he would lose. So when Triple H offered him that out, he had no problem, none whatsoever, in taking it.

Now though, he kind of regretted it.

Seth sighed heavily, angrily almost. That was his conscience talking. Of course he didn't care about taking the out. He had done it so many times before, always to his benefit. This was just a temporary lapse brought on by a stupid gesture. And thinking about it, maybe that was the plan all along.

Roman after all, had been the one to suggest he and Seth talk in the locker room he shared with Dean, and he was the one who left Seth alone in that memory-filled space. That carving, it could have been placed there intentionally, to throw him off his game. Yeah, that had to be it.

Seth had tried to rationalize it the way he always did. Logic was greater than emotions. The brain outworked the heart. He tried to remember all these truisms and that's what made sense. The carved logo wasn't Dean being nostalgic, it was a trap, and one that he almost fell for.

So many thoughts and theories were swirling in his head that Seth decided to leave the locker room in an attempt to get some clarity. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew staying there was a bad idea.

Seth began his walk down the hall, passing various offices and locker rooms on his way.

 _ **Dean Ambrose  
Roman Reigns**_

He didn't know why, but he paused as he reached the door. Part of him wanted to go in, confront Dean, and figure out what he hoped to accomplish with the stupid mind games. But then Seth remembered, Dean was never one to play mind games. He was blunt, always had been. This made Seth question his assumption about his former brothers planting the logo. It didn't seem to hold up given Dean's personality. Not to mention, if Seth was really being honest, he never even believed his own theory to the contrary in the first place.

Seth continued to walk. Attempting to have any conversation with Dean would likely end in disaster anyway, especially since he had no idea what he would say or do had he come face to face with the man they called 'unstable.'

 _ **Stephanie McMahon**_

Seth found himself pausing outside the door, longer than he should have. He contemplated knocking.

Stephanie had always liked Seth and had always lauded him for his abilities inside of the ring and his attitude outside of it. Even when the Shield were contracted workers, hired hands for the Authority, Stephanie made no attempt to hide that Seth was her favorite of the trio.

Looking back, that had caused some of the early dissent among the group. In fact, had Seth been wise enough about it then, and not simply too big-headed over the attention to notice, he would have realized Stephanie was laying the groundwork for him to eventually betray his brothers and join the Authority as a singles star. Maybe had he known then, what he knew now…

Seth paused. He wasn't going down that 'what if' road, not now, not ever.

He continued staring at the door. Steph did like him, but he didn't feel like it was enough for him to disturb her. They all knew the billion dollar princess' rule. She had a closed door policy on PPV days except in the case of an emergency. Somehow, Seth felt that going in there to complain about how Brock having the briefcase was not what was, "best for business," didn't qualify.

So he kept walking, absentmindedly so. In fact, he had been so consumed with thoughts of the old Shield and of Lesnar being an imminent threat to his championship, that he didn't realize the route he had chosen to walk, took him right past the trainer's room aka exactly where he knew Randy would be after the punishing damage he took in the grueling ladder match.

Adding to the list of things Seth had tried to avoid thinking about was Randy. But he had watched the match, most of it. Enough of it to see the vicious attack Goldust launched on Randy's damaged hand. He had to admit, he almost felt his stomach drop out as he watched Goldust and later Brock, tag team the Viper.

He knew it had been his fault after all. Goldust likely only knew to attack Randy because of Hunter and Hunter, well, he only knew because Seth had been so willing to inform him earlier.

Selling his soul for the title. Yeah, that carried a little more weight seeing Randy like that.

Seth tried to walk past the room undetected. He hadn't wanted to see Randy, he hadn't wanted to talk to Randy, not when he felt as guilty as he did about what had happened to his friend, if he could even still call him that.

Looking up for just a second, Randy caught a glimpse of the man with the two-toned hair and signaled for him to come in the room. Nervously, Seth did just that and making matters worse, he noticed Randy hadn't been alone, for sitting on one of the resting beds near the opposite corner of the room was Roman, who as Seth remembered, had also taken some significant damage in the match.

Given what Roman knew, those two being in the same room, really was about the worst thing Seth could have walked into.

The champion swallowed hard and took a deep breath. This was not going to be easy.

"Hey uh, hey Randy," Seth greeted, cursing himself for coming off as so nervous. Luckily, the Viper hadn't seemed to notice.

The powerhouse on the other hand did, and as soon as he heard Seth's voice, his eyes darted to where the man stood.

"You seem terrified," Randy observed. "I'm guessing you saw what happened out there?"

Seth nodded. "I uh, I caught some of it."

"I still can't figure out what happened out there," Randy replied. "I didn't even know Brock's suspension was up, let alone that he would be in that match."

"I think it caught us all a little off guard," Seth said.

"And Goldust," Randy continued. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he went right for me. But he left in the middle of the match. It's almost like he begged the Authority to go out there for one reason and that was to keep me from winning the contract. I get that, I do. It's Brock that I don't fully understand."

Seth bit his lip slightly. "What uh, what do you mean?"

"Okay, so I had that stupid cast on right?" Randy responded. "So obviously, it was a target. No one had to tell the other guys out there to go for my wrist. So, they did, well Goldust did. And Brock was just watching but then all of a sudden, he intentionally pushed the guys out of the way so he could smash my hand in the ladder. I mean, you saw it. That much was clear right?"

"Yeah, right," Seth said softly as he looked down at Randy's completely messed up hand, the guilt really starting to eat him alive. It didn't help either that despite not looking in his direction, Seth knew Roman's eyes had been boring into him the whole time.

"Right, so Lesnar and Goldust just started double-teaming me and I couldn't figure it out," Randy replied. "You would have thought Brock would have just tore through the place, going after everyone in sight, but he didn't. He just started with Goldust. And I know we've got some history but still, it was weird, and that wasn't the craziest part."

Seth took a deep breath as he looked back at Randy. "And what was that?"

"There was some serious pain in my head so I could have been imagining this, but I could have sworn that I heard Goldust instructing Brock when he had me in the Kimura lock," Randy continued. "It didn't make any sense so it probably didn't actually happen but it seemed so vivid. Weird right?"

For the second time that day, Seth felt like the contents of his stomach were going to find their way onto the floor. He was sick. Not only now did it seem like he had sacrificed Randy to Goldust, but Brock too. Even though that made no sense. Brock working with Goldust? Seth couldn't figure that one out at all.

Seth froze unsure of what else to say.

"Doc tells me I'm out 3-6 now," Randy continued, oblivious to Seth's completely panicked demeanor.

"Weeks?" Seth asked hopefully.

Randy shook his head. "Months."

Seth sighed. The guilt felt like acid, burning right through his body. He had to say something. "Randy, I,"

Randy looked up at Seth, somewhat confused. "Hey Seth, when did you get here?"

Now it was Seth's turn to bear the look of puzzlement. He was thrown, so much so, that he had forgotten he was in the middle of admitting his role in the beat down.

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that Brock, I don't know how, but he was in the ladder match and he won," Randy said, repeating himself from earlier.

Seth nodded as he rubbed his jaw. "Yeah, I, uh," he paused before realizing something wasn't right. Did Randy have a concussion? He was repeating himself. But it wasn't like he took any blows to the head that Seth recalled. But then again…

"You seem a little," Seth began before being interrupted.

"Loopy," Roman replied plainly. "Yeah, the heavy duty drugs they have him on for the pain, those will do that to you."

For the first time since he stepped in the room, Seth turned to look at Roman, who he knew had been listening to and observing the entire conversation.

"I can hear that sigh of relief all the way from here," Roman said. "Guess you can breathe a little easier knowing he didn't get a concussion because of you too."

Seth glared sharply at Roman before walking over to where he was sitting.

"Relax sell-out," Roman continued unfazed. "I could tell Randy right now what I know and I guarantee you he won't remember a damn thing. So, what are you waiting for? Go bare your soul, if you even have one. After all, we both know that mess over there, it's all your fault."

Seth felt that sinking pit in his stomach continue to grow.

Roman wasn't wrong, not by a longshot. Randy was out there because of his own stubbornness sure, but he was only in harm's way because Seth had supplied vital information to Triple H. Seth took a deep breath as he tried to stop himself from shaking.

"Wow, you sure as hell look nervous," Roman observed.

"I'm fine," Seth said as calmly as he could. But it wasn't fooling Roman.

"That the guilt talking?" Roman continued to taunt him. "Oh wait, you don't have guilt. You only care about one person, Seth Rollins. So you must be shaking uncontrollably because you're afraid of what happens to you when Randy finds out you betrayed your friendship and cost him months of his career. Hmm, funny."

"What's funny about that?" Seth asked in frustration.

"Dean and Randy kind of hate each other, but now, now it looks like they'll have something to bond over," Roman explained. "The only difference is, Randy's known all along what a cold-hearted ass you can be. Dean had to find out the hard way. Either way, you put those two borderline psychotic guys in a room to talk about how much they hate you, oh boy, sounds like a party."

"Please Roman, enough," Seth said quietly as he felt his own inner viper ready to uncoil.

"I mean, could you imagine?" Roman continued, ignoring Seth's plea. "The Lunatic Fringe and the Viper. Crazy meeting crazier. The unstable meeting the vicious. Those two may only have one thing in common but it will be enough, and you can believe,"

"I said enough!" Seth demanded this time, knocking a few boxes to the floor in his anger. "You have no idea how shitty I feel that what happened out there, about what I did to Dean in the past. Look, it wasn't my intent. I just, I did as I was told. I, I had no choice, not if I wanted to,"

That's when Seth stopped. He had already said too much. He was just hoping Roman wouldn't connect the dots. But he did.

"You son of a bitch," Roman seethed as he gingerly moved from the bed to be just inches from Seth's face. "I can't believe I didn't put it together before. Hunter's going to get involved tonight, isn't he? That's why you turned on Randy. He promised you he'd help you keep the title."

Seth didn't say a word. He just continued to back up as Roman pursued him.

"Dammit Seth," Roman said as he punched the locker Seth's back was currently up against. "That's why you wouldn't promise to give Dean a fair fight. It's because you already knew. You already knew there's nothing fair about this match at all."

Again, Seth was quiet. After all, there was nothing left to say.

"Ya know," Roman said as he backed off of Seth, "I hope to God you win tonight and I mean, if all goes to your little plan, you will. But I hope you win and then, as you and Hunter and Steph are celebrating your latest title defense, I hope Brock shows up, briefcase in hand. I hope he cashes in right then and there and kicks your ass in the process. Whatever Hunter promised you, I hope it blows up in your face."

Just like that, Roman walked out of the training area incensed, leaving Seth essentially alone.

So much for clarity. All he felt now was uncertainty and a tinge of shame. He had betrayed Randy, he had betrayed Roman, he was about to betray Dean.

Seth took out his phone and opened up to the photo he had taken of Dean's carving. He stared at it for a few moments before launching the phone across the room, shattering it into pieces.

Fitting as after all, it was a perfect metaphor for how he had his shattered his brotherhood in the very same way.

 **A/N - Thoughts? Seth is about ready to explode with guilt but will that lead to him changing his ways? Will he give Dean a fair fight after all and call off the Authority? Will he tell Randy the truth and try to work through it? And will Brock cash-in at MiTB or will he wait? The answers are coming but first, there's a divas match which is scheduled for one-fall, well, there could be, but not if Nikki has anything to say about it... Stay tuned!**


	16. This Match for the Divas Championship?

**A/N -Hey readers! Sorry for the slight delay on this chapter. Took longer to put together than I thought. Anyway, here it is and as always, I'd love to hear your thoughts! So without further ado, guess we've got a divas match :)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Divas Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Norwich England, Paige!"

Lillian held the mic down at her side as she, along with the rest of the WWE Universe, waited for Paige's music to hit and for the young diva to make her way to the ring. After a few seconds of nothing but silence and looks of confusion in the stands, the ring announcer tried again.

"The challenger, from Norwich, England, Paige!"

Again, nothing but crickets in the back and throughout the crowd. Something was definitely wrong.

Lillian looked over to the commentating area and was met with the same puzzled looks. Paige was due to be out on the ramp, yet, she was nowhere to be found and no one seemed to know where she was.

But, they say third time's the charm so once again, Lillian brought the mic to her lips and began to announce Paige to the ring.

"The challenger, from Norwich, England, Pai-"

\- _You can look, but you can't touch-_

This time, the music hit, but it wasn't Paige's nor was it Paige who stood atop the gorilla.

" _That's Nikki Bella," Cole observed as he took sight of the woman proudly raising the title at the top of the entrance. "She's due to defend her title against Paige tonight."_

" _Maybe Nikki knows something we don't," King added._

Nikki smiled as she headed toward the ring, serenaded by a chorus of boos and chants of "We want Paige" in the process. Nikki didn't let it bother her though. She flipped over the ropes in her typical entrance fashion and moved to the center of the ring, title in one hand, mic in the other.

"WWE Universe, are you ready for a Divas Championship match?" Nikki asked as the crowd just continued to boo. "Oh come on, I said are you ready for the match between your Divas Champion Nikki Bella and the number one contender Paige?"

Again, the fans began to chant for the challenger.

"Well, if that's the case then," Nikki paused, the smile she was wearing suddenly fading, "then you're going to be sorely disappointed."

" _Disappointed?" JBL remarked. "What is she talking about Michael?"_

" _I don't know but I think we're about to find out," Cole replied._

"You all must be wondering why Paige isn't out here ready for our match, the match I so graciously gave her because I, Nikki Bella, am a fighting champion," Nikki said, the collective eye rolls of the crowd being felt throughout.

"But the thing is," Nikki continued, feigning her own disappointment, "before I came out here, I got word that Paige won't be able to compete tonight. I know, I know, it's tragic. Here you all paid to see two of the best divas in the company go one on one in an even, fair match."

" _Are you buying this?" King asked his fellow commentators as they listened to Nikki continue to speak._

" _Buying what?" Cole responded. "Nikki supposedly being upset at the fact that because of mysterious circumstances she doesn't have to defend her title tonight? Given the way she complained about this match for weeks, I'm sure she is."_

" _Of course she is Michael," JBL asserted. "Nikki said it herself, she is a fighting champion. Paige not able to compete tonight is as much a disappointment to Nikki as it is to Paige and the WWE Universe."_

Nikki paused before continuing. This was the hard part and she had to come across as sympathetic as possible or else her plan wouldn't exactly work. That wasn't necessarily easy for her because despite what happened, she would have been lying if she said part of her wasn't happy about not having to defend her title tonight. Okay, more than just part.

"Before I came out here tonight, before the ladder match, we got word backstage that there was an, an incident," Nikki said softly, making sure her face reflected the perfect blend of sadness and confusion. "Paige, Emma and Layla were brutally attacked by an unknown assailant. They are all expected to fully recover but obviously, none of them can wrestle tonight."

" _I'm getting word that we have a video of what happened backstage," Cole finally said, cutting through the palpable silence that occurred as a result of Nikki's announcement._

Just like that, thousands of pairs of eyes were directed to the titantron where footage was rolling of Paige, Emma and Layla being attacked in the parking lot. Then, just as quickly as those eyes moved to the screen, they were back on Nikki, who appeared a little nervous and visibly upset in the center of the ring.

"As you can see, that horrible accident, that horrible, brutal, nonsensical act of violence," Nikki paused, trying to collect herself. "All of us in the division work incredibly hard and for this to happen, it's tragic."

" _Uh guys," King said as he carefully watched the video which had been playing on loop. "The attacker, it kind of looks like,"_

" _Brie Bella," Cole stated, following King's train of thought._

" _Exactly!" King replied. "I'm glad I'm not the only one. What in the world was Brie doing attacking the members of the Divas Division like that?"_

" _Brie? Are you both insane?" JBL interjected in frustration. "Of course that's not Brie Bella, don't be preposterous. Brie is an upstanding member of the Bella family, of the Divas Division. She has no motive of attacking three of her colleagues."_

" _Yeah, except for the fact that Paige was set to take on Nikki for the title tonight and it could be said that Emma and Layla were at the top of that list as well," Cole said, firmly convinced what he saw was what he saw._

" _Look closer," JBL replied, belligerently sticking to his guns. "There's no way that's Brie Bella."_

Cole and King exchanged a quick look at each other before returning their attention to Nikki in the ring. Once again, she had the mic.

"I say this with a heavy heart but I know it's what Paige would have wanted," Nikki said as she walked over to Lillian.

" _What is she talking about?" Cole asked._

" _Why don't we let her explain," JBL instructed._

"You see, Paige would never forfeit a match and I'd hate to have that go down on her record," Nikki said. "So, there's only one way this can go. I know you all understand that. So for Paige, for what she would have wanted," Nikki continued as she turned to the referee, a smirk replacing the look of sadness that had been there moments before, "ref, start the count."

" _What?" King exclaimed. "Is Nikki, is she really trying to start this match after everything that happened?"_

" _After everything her and her sister very well may have caused," Cole added in a snarky tone._

" _It was an accident Michael, you know that as well as I do," JBL replied. "Nikki had nothing to do with it, neither did her sister. And you know what? She should be applauded. She's only out here to do what Paige would have wanted. That's the mark of a good champion and Nikki Bella is a good champion, a great champion. She deserves to have her hand raised."_

" _But JBL, even you have to admit, there can't be a match without a challenger," King replied._

The referee exchanged a look with the timekeeper who was as unsure of the situation as he was. The ref looked back at Nikki, who confidently repeated her request or rather, her demand. "I said, start the count," the champ ordered.

Without much choice in the matter, the referee began counting, doing so as the fans booed both him and Nikki mercilessly.

1-2-3

" _She's really doing this," Cole continued, his disdain clear. "She's really going to start the match and have Paige counted out."_

4-5-6

" _All hail the soon-to-be defending Divas Champion!" JBL said excitedly._

7-8-9

But instead of hearing the number 10 and the call that would have secured Nikki's title reign for at least one more night, she heard music, and not just any music. The tune was all too familiar and one that neither Nikki nor the WWE Universe had expected to hear then or anytime in the near future.

Because standing at the top of the ramp, wearing a smirk even bigger than Nikki's was,

" _That, it, it can't be, it is!" King added in shock, barely audible over the cheers of the engaged crowd. "AJ Lee is back!"_

" _What is AJ doing here?" JBL asked incredulously. "She retired four months ago. She has no business in this arena and interrupting Nikki's moment."_

" _And yet here she is and Nikki doesn't look happy at all," Cole said._

" _Of course not," JBL frowned. "Nikki was about to defend her Divas Championship before the arrival of this unwanted guest."_

" _John, she was about to have Paige counted out when Paige wasn't even here," Cole reminded him. "I really wouldn't call that defending anything."_

AJ skipped her way around the apron as the crowd went crazy. Chants of "Thank you AJ" began to ring throughout the arena as Nikki pouted in the center of the ring.

"Dammit AJ, this is my title match!" Nikki screamed as she locked eyes with her longtime enemy. "Get out of here!"

AJ titled her head back and forth a few times as she looked at Nikki. She shrugged and headed toward where the commentators sat. AJ smiled sweetly at King as she pulled a microphone from behind her back and began to twirl it. She had made her way back to the bottom of the ramp when she finally stopped and came face to face with Nikki.

"You know Nik, can I call you Nik, I'm going to call you Nik," AJ taunted. "You know Nik, you were right. You were 100 percent, totally right."

Nikki frowned. She didn't know what kind of game AJ was playing but she had to admit, her curiosity was peaked, as was that of the WWE Universe. "I was right?" she asked.

"Yeah," AJ said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You were right. What happened to Paige and Emma and Layla was terrible, horrible, and completely wrong. You were right about that. But to take advantage of, let's just lie and say it was actually an accident and not a Bella inspired takedown, is not only wrong but it's unfair to Paige, to the division and to that title you hide behind. That title you claim to defend as what was it, a fighting champion? Hmm, well here's the thing about being a fighting champion Nik, you need to have an opponent and as it seems, looks like you are fresh out. So how about we change that?"

Instantly the crowd began to cheer again, the prospect of a match between AJ and Nikki clearly drawing their interest.

Nikki on the other hand didn't seem as thrilled. In fact, she was panicking, like seriously panicking. She had come to the ring tonight confident, partly because she knew her match had been canceled. But this was not something she had expected nor had she prepared for. In a lot of ways, it was the most nervous she had been since taking on AJ at Wrestlemania a few short months ago. There was just something about the Black Widow that terrified Nikki, especially now.

"I hate to disappoint this wonderfully perfect Columbus crowd," AJ said as the crowd cheered, "but that's not what I came out here to do. I just wanted to say hi."

With that, AJ began to skip back up the ramp, doing so to the silence of thousands of confused fans.

" _What uh, what just happened?" King asked._

" _AJ just made the best decision of her life," JBL said. "She knew taking on Nikki was a mistake so she backed off."_

" _That's not like AJ," Cole added._

AJ reached the top of the gorilla and just when it looked like she was about to head back through the curtain, she turned back to face Nikki once more, mic in hand.

"Oh and just one more, tiny, little thing," AJ cooed. "Maybe not tonight, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not next week, but sometime, when you least expect it, someone is going to come for that title and Nik, I get the impression they aren't going to stop until they make sure that anyone but you walks away with it."

The crowd once again cheered AJ as she blew a few kisses before popping behind the curtain.

 _Cole smiled. "Now that, that's more like AJ."_

As soon as AJ crossed through the curtain, she felt her stomach in knots. She felt the butterflies again, for the first time since her final bow back in March. They were the good kind of butterflies though, the kind she missed without even knowing just how much.

Being out there again, taunting Nikki as only she knew how, it was exhilarating. And it had gone so perfectly that it made AJ remember just why she loved the business so much. There was a feeling she got that was unmatched.

AJ had been relishing in her moment when she felt her phone buzz. Without even looking at the Caller ID, she knew exactly who it would be or at least she thought she did.

"Hey Viper," AJ grinned as she picked up her phone.

"Uhm, it's not the Viper," the voice said sharply. "I can't believe you didn't tell me about that little stunt you had planned."

AJ felt her heart drop in her chest. She pulled back the phone and saw the Caller ID, the one she should have checked in the first place.

"Punk," she said nervously, cursing herself for the mistake. "I uh, I thought you were gonna turn off the show after the Dusty stuff."

"I did," Punk replied. "But imagine my surprise when Barry calls me to tell me my wife is taunting Nikki Bella before her match."

"Punk, I wanted to tell you but," AJ started before being interrupted.

"But you didn't," Punk replied. "Instead you lied to me and told me you were just staying back to visit friends."

"When I told you that, I meant it," AJ argued. "But then I heard about Paige's accident and I couldn't just leave my best frenemy hanging. And WWE mentioned wanting me to do something while I was in town and the pieces kind of just came together. I don't know it just sort of happened, but I've got to tell you, the rush is still there."

Punk sighed. That was the last thing he wanted to hear.

"AJ, we talked about this," he said condescendingly. "You're not going back. Our life is in Milwaukee now. You agreed to that. I didn't force you, I didn't push you. You chose to move with me so I could start training for UFC. No one made that decision for you."

AJ nodded to herself. He was right. She chose to move with him willingly. She just didn't realize at the time how much she would miss WWE in the process.

"I, I know and I don't regret it, it's just," AJ paused, trying to figure out the best way to say it. "You remember how it feels to be in that ring. There's nothing like it. And I don't know, but maybe, lately, with everything with Dusty, I've just been thinking that it might be nice to ya know, go back or something."

"Go back?" Punk said. "You're joking, right?"

AJ bit her lip. "I wish I was baby but I don't know. Tonight, it was just a one-off anyway. They don't have me booked for any appearances after this."

"So you'll be home on the next plane I assume?" Punk said in a tone that implied it was an order not a question.

"Yeah, I mean, of course," AJ said nervously. "I just, tonight was incredible Punk. Maybe you miss it too, just a little. I don't see how you couldn't. In fact, Vince mentioned to me,"

"Enough," Punk said strongly. "I don't want to hear about your conversation with the man who fired me on our wedding day. You remember that right?"

"I do, it's just," AJ tried to defend.

"It's nothing," Punk again cut her off. "I don't want to talk about WWE anymore. You should know by now that's in the past. In fact, I don't want you making anymore appearances without talking to me first. Understood?"

AJ took a deep breath. "Yeah, okay, understood."

"Good," Punk said satisfied. "I'll see you at home. Oh and AJ?"

"Yeah babe?" AJ replied.

"Tell your Viper this is the last time he gets to see you," Punk said.

"Punk, it's not like that, we're just," AJ paused. She realized her husband had hung up and as crazy as she was, she wasn't the type to talk to an empty phone.

AJ sighed heavily. What was she going to do? And how, how on earth was she going to tell Punk about Vince's offer and about the fact that she had told him she would take it?

 **A/N - Okay, so maybe I lied and there was no divas match. But hey, its not my fault Paige got injured. Let's just say it was a swerve. Anyway, we didn't get a match but we got so much more. At least I think so. Were King and Cole right, was Brie and by extension Nikki, behind the attack? And how about AJ? Is she really coming back or did Punk manage to control, er I mean, talk her out of that one?**

 **Damn do I know how to book a PPV though or what? Lesnar winning MiTB, Cena nowhere to be found, AJ returning even if just for a one-off. And to think, we haven't even gotten to Dean vs Seth yet which Spoiler alert, its coming up next! Any predictions/thoughts on that match? As always, I'm curious to hear what you've got :)**  
-


	17. What Was Can (Never) Be Again

**A/N: Hey everybody! Just wanted to continue to thank those who have been kind enough to review, especially those of you who review every chapter. Can't tell you how happy it makes me to hear your thoughts because at the end of the day, this story is for you and I want to hear from you. If you love the direction its going, let me know. If you hate the direction, let me know too. I want to produce the best work I can but I want people to enjoy it as well so any little thing I can do to make that happen, I will.**

 **That said, here's a chapter about Dean Ambrose. Enjoy!**

Dean took a series of deep breaths. This was it, this was his moment.

Ever since he wrestled his first match in HWA, everything had been leading up to the WWE and the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. The thought of getting here, that's what helped him get through the long days and low, really low, paying jobs of the Indies. Getting a shot, his first shot, at the world title in the biggest promotion in his industry really did make all of those worth it.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't really his first shot. His first shot was at Payback, but Dean didn't like to talk about that or about what happened midway through that match. Triple power bombing Randy through the table. It felt exhilarating, it felt natural, and most importantly, it felt confusing as hell.

For weeks after the seemingly meaningless event, Dean tried to dissect that one moment, going over every possible angle, asking every possible question. It wasn't Seth calling the spot that caused the red flags to go up, but the gesture he made afterwards.

The three stood there when Seth's fist was positioned in the air. Dean froze. He didn't know what to do. He looked at Roman who seemed just as confused. For a fleeting second, Dean allowed himself to believe that this was Seth's way of trying to put the past behind them and maybe it was. But it wasn't as if they were in a setting to talk things over and figure things out. Before Dean knew it, he and Roman were back to pounding on Seth, acting as if the powerbomb and the attempt at the signature Shield gesture meant nothing.

But that was a lie. It meant something and Dean knew that. Even though Seth denied it, Dean knew deep down, he knew it too. Subconscious or not, some glimmer of the Seth from the past, the one he'd been in the trenches with, the one he trusted to have his back as much as Dean had his, that Seth was there. And then he was gone, forced to hide behind the cowardly champion who had replaced him. The one that wore a suit and complained when he didn't get his way.

Dean hated that Seth and he hated everything he represented.

Leaning back into his locker, his fingers ever so slightly brushing against the carved wood behind him, Dean tried to put those thoughts of the Shield from his mind. He was so close to achieving what had been his dream ever since day one and there was just one man he had to take down to do so. Friend or not, brother or not, nothing and no one would stand in his way.

He did have to admit though that Seth's betrayal made going for the title that much simpler.

In the past, Dean had considered the possibility of hoisting the title that all of the greats before him had, and what it would mean. But at that time, he was U.S. Champion and his brothers held the tag team titles. They were the most dominant faction in the business and were basically running things in the WWE. The Shield was on top of the wrestling world and it didn't seem appropriate to start thinking about anything else that didn't involve the trio as a whole.

But then everything fell apart, pursuit of the championship the obvious reason. Seth cheated his way to the Money in the Bank briefcase and Roman immediately inserted himself into the title picture. Dean meanwhile, was kind of stuck. He hadn't wanted to feud with Roman and at the same time, everything he had worked for his whole career just didn't seem that important anymore.

Seth's betrayal awakened something in Dean he didn't even know was there to begin with. Gone were dreams of championship glory, replaced merely by revenge fantasies and ways to make sure Seth paid for his crimes. That was his focus for the past year and nothing else. It just so happened that somewhere along the way however, the desire for revenge collided with pursuit of the belt.

Moments away from heading out to the ring, Dean was more focused than ever. Beating Seth meant taking from him the one thing he valued above else, the one thing he was willing to sacrifice his brothers for. It meant getting revenge but it also meant his own coronation to the top.

Dean Ambrose could kill two birds with one very infuriated stone and he planned to do just that.

Checking the clock on the wall behind him, Dean completed his final, ritualistic preparations. He pulled out his phone from his pocket, ignoring two missed calls from Roman. Whatever it was could wait until after the match. Besides, he figured Roman was just calling to wish him luck or to tell him to beat Seth's face in or something. He didn't need to listen to a voicemail to get that message.

Dean opened a small bag under his locker bench and tossed his phone in it. As he was about to zip the tote closed, he noticed a crumpled piece of glossy paper. Dean shook his head. He had almost forgotten it was in there.

He knew exactly what it would be though, even before he unfolded it.

A photo.

Of the Shield.

All three of them with belts around their waists.

Dean had kept it all these months, unable to bring himself to throw it out completely. He had damaged it however, using a red marker to put an X over the Shield's fallen comrade, and had written some unflattering, borderline threatening, comments on the back. But he had kept it just the same. It made just about as much sense to him as the carved words on the wall and the fist in the air.

Maybe it was just a reminder to never trust anyone like that again, maybe it was because, despite what Dean said to the contrary, he actually had wanted to believe Roman when he wrote some Bible verse on the back of the crumpled photo.

 _What has been, will be again._

Roman seemed so confident and for the longest time Dean held onto those words as if they were the life preserver preventing him from drowning. Even when Roman stopped believing them, so focused on the title that the Shield and Seth's betrayal never crossed his mind, Dean didn't let go. He couldn't. At least, not fully.

Dean had grown to hate Seth, perhaps more than he had anyone in his entire life. He felt like Seth had broken him and in some ways he had. Here was a guy Dean had gone to battle with from the very instant he stepped foot in a WWE developmental territory ring, a guy who had forced Dean to elevate to the top of his game.

The FCW 15 title was the prize back then and both were relentless in their pursuit. The battles they fought, Iron Man matches of 15, 20 and nearly unprecedented at that level, 30 minute lengths. Time after time, both men refusing to give in, refusing to quit.

At the end of their rivalry, both bloodied and beaten to a pulp, barely able to stand from the 30-minute gauntlet, Seth offered a fist, the same one that would later become the trio's signature, and Dean responded in kind. He had been on the losing end sure, but what he had lost in the title, he had gained in respect. Before FCW, no one had challenged Dean the way Seth had, no one had given him that kind of a fight. It wasn't that he hadn't lost before, but not in that way, not to that caliber of a wrestler. Seth was something else and Dean knew that one day, they'd both be on the main roster. He never told anyone, well except for Dusty, but that when he envisioned his main roster debut, Seth was standing right by his side.

Dean could feel his hands shaking as he thought about his time in FCW. Overall it was a positive experience as it happened, but looking back, Dean couldn't help but wish he had done it differently. Had he known then what he knew now, he would have done more than beat Seth into the ground of a WWE arena. No, he would have hit him with a car or thrown him out of a window or Nancy Kerrigan'ed him. Dean would have made Seth's curbstomp attack seem like a slap on the wrist after he was finished. Had he known then what he knew now, Seth never would have had a chance to betray him, because Dean would have made sure his career ended in FCW.

His heart was pounding now, so much so he could hear it, feel it, sense it. Any minute now, it was going to jump right out of his chest.

Roman always wondered why he never liked to talk about Seth or the past with the Shield, well, that was why. Dean had a short fuse and when it came to Seth and what he did, what he was continuing to do, it always got his blood boiling.

Dean and Roman were close but it was nothing like what he had with Seth. The two of them were brothers before the Shield really. Not, let's hang out and drink beer together brothers, but more of a relationship, a brotherhood built on mutual respect.

Dean didn't understand, he didn't want to understand, how Seth could so casually throw all of that away. There was a time when Dean would have taken a bullet for the man but now, he wanted to be the one pointing the barrel of the gun. There was a time he would have helped Seth defend the title, but now all he wanted was to take it.

Things had changed, belief of a reunion fading ever more with each passing day. So much so, that Dean had taken the thickest, blackest marker he could find and crossed out the verse that had kept him strong. It wasn't real strength though, if anything it was weakness. It was the part of him that didn't want to attack Seth or take the title from him. It was the quiet voice in his head that barely won out but when it did, it shook him. It was a reminder of what he didn't want to be reminded of, that what felt like a long time ago, they had something really good.

That voice was gone now, replaced by a new voice, one that echoed a simple yet determined message: "winning is everything."

Dean knew it was true. If he could be victorious in the match, if he could cost Seth the title like he was never able to with the FCW championship, he would win in more ways than one. And maybe just maybe, he'd give Seth a taste of his own medicine in the process.

One last look at the photo of the trio at their happiest, Dean fumbled around in the bag until he found that thickest, blackest marker. Finding space above the scrawled out quote, he wrote a short message. Then, Dean crumpled the paper back up but instead of returning it to the bag, he shoved it into his jean pocket.

Once and for all, this thing with Seth, these memories of Seth, they'd all be erased tonight. He'd be able to go out in that ring, hold that paper tightly in his hand and tear it to pieces, throwing each one right in Seth's stupid face.

Then he'd be at peace. At least, he hoped he would.

 **A/N – This was probably the shortest chapter of this story but it was necessary. I got to thinking, we've gotten Seth's thoughts, we've gotten Roman's, but not Dean's. And it wouldn't be fair to go into the WWE WHC match without knowing a little on where Dean stands with things. All we knew before was that Dean didn't like to talk about it, now we know why.**

 **Until next time!**


	18. From FCW to WWE WHC

**A/N - As always, thanks for your reviews (I will respond to them asap, I haven't forgot!), your reads, you interest in the story and most importantly your patience! Writing a match takes a long time. But I finally have something I think you'll all love. That said, it's about 4,000 words long so I decided to do it as two separate chapters. So first, the prologue. I'll upload the match later today. Enjoy!**

Seth stood in the back awaiting his introduction, awaiting his music to hit. His mind was still racing with thoughts of the Shield, thoughts of what Roman had said, what he found that Dean had done.

One year ago, not even a month after his betrayal of the Shield, Seth had walked away from Money in the Bank, as the winner of the briefcase. It was the start of a brand new chapter in his career, a move toward what would become a period of singles success that had lasted to this very day. As much as he wished he could deny it, he had won the contract because of Kane, because of the Authority. He had needed them then as much as he needed them now, the only difference was, then he had no problem accepting the level of 'help' that was offered.

But 365 days later, give or take, Seth was starting to regret, if only barely, what he had asked Triple H to do for him. A year ago, getting help meant winning the briefcase, starting to write his destiny. Now, it meant keeping the title that briefcase afforded him. In a way it was all coming full circle, but at the same time, it was more than that.

Asking for help now meant being complicit in the broken wrist of someone who had become one of his only true friends at the company. It meant finding himself under the vindictive thumb of a man he once called his mentor. It meant admitting to himself that part of him doubted his ability to win on his own. And perhaps most importantly, it meant imagining how disappointed Dusty would have been if he had lived to see what his most prized pupil had become.

A sell-out, a traitor, a heartless, self-absorbed, title-dependent jerk. The list was long.

For a while he had been able to brush it all off. The names meant nothing so long as he had the gold around his waist. Well, that was true, at least until he got to the point where he started believing them himself.

Everything was fine until Dusty's death, but once that tragic event happened, it shattered his world. Seth's perception of everything changed. He finally saw what he did all those months ago in its realest, truest light. He couldn't deny it, not even to himself.

He was that traitor, that sell-out, that cowardly weasel they all said him to be. The realization was hitting him like those very same bricks he once used to put Dean's head through.

Seth almost couldn't bring himself to recall the memory. How could he have been so cruel? He tried to end the man's career. No, he tried to end his life. Well, maybe that wasn't his intent but if he hadn't been so focused on what he wanted, he would have seen that crushing Dean's skull through a stack of cinder blocks could have done just that.

It was just one of the many things Seth realized he had done in the past year that left him with some sense of guilt and regret. He wished he hadn't gone about things in the way he did, yet at the same time was he really sorry? After all, how sorry could he be given that the cinder blocks, the extralegal ways of winning matches, it all brought him to this moment, of being the World Heavyweight Champion. And he wasn't sorry for that, not one bit.

But that didn't mean the memories hadn't become fresh thanks to Dusty's death or that they weren't finding new, innovative ways to haunt his dreams. In fact, due to a confused mess of his subconscious, Seth had barely gotten five hours of uninterrupted sleep over the course of the past four days.

He was tired, he wasn't thinking clearly. That probably explained why he had spent the past 10 minutes literally standing by the door, right outside of Hunter's office, ready to ask his boss to call off any sort of interference he had planned for the match which was scheduled to start at any moment. He was ready to tell him he wanted to give Dean a clean fight, if not for the man on the other side of the ring, but for himself.

Hunter had made it abundantly clear that this was Seth's chance to show everyone- Dean, Kane, J&J, the WWE Universe, the rest of the Superstars backstage- that he could do this on his own. It was his chance to show everyone why he was the chosen one, why he was, "The Man."

Seth didn't exactly find comfort in Hunter's words though because he knew, just as well as the boss, that he wouldn't be doing things on his own. That in some way, shape or form, Hunter was going to make sure Seth kept the title, all because the so-called champion was afraid he couldn't do it on his own.

Asking for help didn't exactly win Seth any points with Hunter, whose own legacy was built on clear title defenses and significant reigns, but it did serve a purpose for the COO. Triple H was able to leverage Seth's fear into getting the man to do exactly what he wanted as far as Randy was concerned. Hunter had a plan and while Seth didn't know every detail, he had played right into his boss' hands. Seth needed a favor that Hunter was happy to grant, if only for a price.

So even if Seth wanted to get Hunter to call off whatever he had planned (Seth had asked to be spared the details), he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not only would it have made what he did to Randy for nothing, it would have meant the possibility of losing that title he had cherished above all else. Seth couldn't do that to Randy but as much as it pained him, he could and would do it to Dean.

So he walked right past the door, down the hallway and stood behind the curtain waiting. He saw on the monitor Dean had already been in the ring, relishing in the applause of thousands of cheering fans, who only wanted one thing and that was for Seth to no longer be champion.

It was only a matter of seconds now.

Seth took a deep breath as a WWE employee gave him his cue. Seth nodded, hoping to himself that whatever Hunter did have planned, wouldn't be so bad. As much as Seth wanted to win, he found himself wanting Dean to at least have a fighting chance. Nostalgia was hitting him hard. Just like in FCW, when a Hall of Fame legend who could talk the talk and walk the walk introduced himself after a 20-minute Iron Man Match to applaud what Seth and Dean had done in the ring, citing that he was looking forward to working with two people he considered to be future stars, Seth just wanted to make Dusty proud.

All he ever wanted to do was make Dusty proud, even if at the moment, he was doing a pretty terrible job.

" _... And from Davenport, Iowa, weighing in at 217 pounds, he is your WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins!"_

Seth threw a couple punches in the air before emerging from the curtain, instantly locking eyes with a former brother, with a man he had shared the ring for more times than he could count, a man he considered to be one of the best competitors in the industry.

"Showtime," he said to himself, before walking down the ramp and toward the next chapter of his long-standing rivalry with one Dean Ambrose.


	19. Two Men and a Ladder

**A/N: Time for my boilerplate thank you. Thanks for the reads, reviews, follows, favorites, you name it. It was brought to my attention this story reached 100 reviews which is awesome. And the 20 some follows/favorites. Just to know so many people are enjoying this little idea I had, I can't tell you how happy that makes me. So keep reading, reviewing and following and I'll keep writing. Well, I'll keep writing regardless but its nice to get your feedback (especially on the wrestling chapters) along the way :)**

 **I've kept you long enough. It's been months in the making it feels like even though this whole story has taken place across four days haha. I digress. Without further ado, I present to you, the WWE World Heavyweight Championship ladder match!**

 **Enjoy!**

" _And again, it's Ambrose just taking it to Rollins," Cole said as the match progressed._

" _He's giving the champ everything he can handle with that unorthodox style of his," King added._

It was nearly six minutes into the match which Dean had controlled almost from the start. He came out on fire, with a purpose. Meanwhile it was clear, at least to the commentators that Seth's head just wasn't in the game.

" _Seth is going to have find a way to get back into this match or else we'll be looking at a new champion," King said excitedly._

 _JBL scoffed, that prospect none too pleasing. "If I've said it once, I'll say it again," he began. "Can you imagine, I mean really imagine that lunatic as champion?"_

At that moment, Dean pushed off against the ropes, slamming straight into Seth and knocking the champion to the mat. Seth managed to get back to his knees but Dean towered over him. Holding Seth's head in his hands, Dean landed right after right. Already dazed from the onslaught Dean had unleashed at the start of the match, Seth's ability to hold his head up weakened with each hit, until finally Dean pulled back, nailing his opponent with the biggest right hook of the match, leaving the champ face flat on the canvas.

This was Dean's chance. Quickly, he grabbed Seth, hitting his signature move.

" _Dirty Deeds," Cole exclaimed before turning toward his partner. "If you're an Ambrose fan, you've got to love the pace of this match. Dean is controlling every aspect and the champion looks overmatched._

Following the face first introduction to the mat, it seemed the reality of the situation was finally hitting Seth. He took a second, that being all he had before Dean came charging back, to remember everything Hunter and Stephanie had said to him prior to the match. The quid pro quid aside, the bosses were right. The weight of the company was on his shoulders, shoulders that could not possibly walk out of the arena without the weight of the title on them. He was the guy they chose, hand-picked for greatness. He needed to prove to them and most importantly to himself, that everything he had accomplished hadn't been a hand-out. Even if they wouldn't be ringside to see it.

Seth sprung back, countering Dean's attack with one of his own. Pushing Dean into the turnbuckle, Seth slapped him hard across the chest, landing his first real, consistent, offensive of the match. He landed a series of chops being flipping Dean to the mat. Looking up at the title, Seth walked over to Dean and stomped on his chest.

The crowd began to chant: "Ambrose, Ambrose," but it wasn't fazing Seth. He had come out re-invigorated. Seth wrapped his hand around the back of Dean's neck, turned him around and kicked him hard across the back. Still on his knees, Dean crawled to the opposite end of the ring, only to be pursued by Seth, who slammed his head into the turnbuckle. Seth attempted the same move again, but Dean countered, hitting Seth hard in the head. Seth stumbled back and Dean took this as his opportunity.

" _A huge clothesline by Ambrose," Cole said, as Dean had launched himself through the ropes and into Seth, knocking the champion flat on his face._

" _Ambrose might have the best clothesline in the business," King added. "That move nearly turned Seth inside-out."_

With Seth on the ground, Dean grabbed his hair to lift him. As Seth stumbled, Dean ran against the opposite ropes, attempting to use his momentum to launch into Seth. The champion however had other plans and stuck out his arm, stopping Dean and knocking him to the ground. Seth grabbed Dean by the back of the neck and pushed him hard into the corner of the ring. Seth then kicked Dean once, twice, five times, until the challenger fell to the ground. Seth ran to the opposite corner and flipped Dean over the top rope, the impact knocking him outside of the ring.

Seth rolled out in pursuit and the pair exchanged blows before Dean got the upper hand and threw Seth back into the ring. Dean looked down at Seth and then up at the title. Grabbing Seth by the throat, Dean forced him to look up as well.

"Say goodbye to your title," Dean said to Seth as he stared him down carefully. Seth didn't respond and the arena fell quiet save for the continued "Ambrose" chants. Dean waited a few moments before hitting Seth hard across the chest and knocking him to the canvas. Seth tried to crawl to the opposite corner of the ring but Dean followed close behind. Grabbing Seth by the back of the neck, Dean ran across the ring, hitting the running bull dog.

" _Massive bull dog by Ambrose," Cole said as Seth stumbled across the ring. "Seth's all out of sorts."_

" _Rollins doesn't stand a chance," King added. "This is Ambrose's title to win."_

" _King, don't be preposterous," JBL said. "Of course this isn't Ambrose's to win. Seth is just biding his time."_

Almost as if on cue, Seth stood, using the ropes to help him up. He watched as Dean ran across the ring, looking to hit another huge attack. But Seth sensed the moment. He was letting the match get away from him again. Instinctive and quick to react, Seth caught Dean and countered, launching his opponent into the turnbuckle instead. Dean rose first, but with his back to the ramp, was unprepared as Seth hit him with a knee, forcing him out of the ring. Seth followed in pursuit, grabbed Dean and slammed him face first into the ground right in front of the announcer's table.

" _You were saying?" JBL smirked as Seth grabbed Dean by the back of the neck, this time to launch him into the steel steps._

" _Dean took the brunt of that hit," Cole replied as he watched Seth. "Looks like the champion is in retreat though."_

" _No he's not," JBL defended. "He's preparing. He's coming up with his next move."_

Sure enough, Seth had walked toward the ramp in the direction of open ladder. With his back to the ring, Seth had his hands on the ladder, unaware that Dean had risen to his feet and was inside the ring. Without much hesitation, Dean ran against the ropes and used the full impact to launch through the ropes and right on top of Seth.

" _And Ambrose with no regard for himself, he just went full force right on top of Rollins," Cole said enthusiastically._

" _He's a lunatic," JBL added. "What did you expect?"_

The weight of Dean's body had pushed Seth back against the ladder but not to the ground.

With one hand, Dean grabbed Seth's arm and with the other, he held on to the ladder, pushing the champion into the object shoulder first. Seth tumbled to the ground but Dean was still standing and looking at the ladder.

" _We're about to see our first attempt at a climb," King said as Dean took the ladder and headed back toward the ring._

" _Not if Rollins has anything to say about it," Cole added as Seth charged up to Dean as he attempted to push the ladder through the ropes, forcing the challenger into the ladder instead._

Seth grabbed Dean's arm, attempting to launch him into the ladder, harder this time. Dean managed to reverse the move and sent Seth full speed into the ladder instead. At the last minute however, Seth adjusted, and used his momentum to climb up the ladder and then jump over the top rope back into the ring.

" _Innovative move there by the champ," JBL observed. "He's in great position now."_

Ladder on the apron and Dean still outside of the ring, Seth charged against the ropes and kicked the ladder toward Dean. Unfortunately for the champion, Dean had caught the object and as Seth went back against the ropes, he held it up, Seth landing square against it. Seth fell to the mat from the impact and Dean, who had rolled back into the ring, knelt over him smiling.

This was it. This was his moment. It was everything he had spent his whole career dreaming of and this was his chance. He briefly rubbed his hand against his pocket, remembering the photograph inside. Then he saw the title and knowing that losing it would be worse than anything some old picture could do to Seth, Dean readied himself.

Pulling the ladder back into the ring, Dean was the first to attempt a climb.

" _Ambrose could have it right here," King said as Dean began to climb. "This could be it."_

As Dean reached the second highest rung, Seth got back to his feet and knocked him off. Seth then began a climb of his own only to have Dean grab his legs and push him off as well. The two exchanged climbs once more before both of them were on the same side of the ladder, fighting for real estate.

The two exchanged blows at the top before Dean managed to knock Seth off the ladder. Again, he had the edge. Dean swatted at the title, his fingertips brushing it. Before he could grab it however, Seth grabbed his legs and brought him down. Dean and Seth continued to fight by the ladder until Dean hit Seth with a big right hand. Seth was dazed and Dean took this opportunity to knock Seth into the ladder, which landed against the ropes.

Dean positioned the ladder across the ropes. Seth began to stir so Dean kicked him. Still on the ground, Dean grabbed Seth by the waist and attempted to suplex him into the ladder. Seth displayed a good show of defense however, refusing to allow Dean to lift him. He was protecting himself as both men knew what Dean's plan was. Dean tried again, but Seth continued to hold his ground. On the third attempt, Seth temporarily reversed the move and got in position to land one of his own, only to have Dean catch him and throw him back first into the ladder.

" _What a counter by Ambrose," Cole exclaimed as Seth rolled to the ground, his back convulsing from the impact of the blow._

Dean lifted Seth off of the ground momentarily just to shove his face back on the mat. Seth was writhing in pain as Dean reset the ladder, curiously enough, in the corner and far away from the hanging title.

" _Ambrose is climbing the ladder but he's nowhere near the title," Cole said._

" _He's thinking something alright and I don't think it has anything to do with winning," King chimed in. "This is about doing as much damage to Seth as possible and he's looking to do just that."_

By this point, Dean had reached the top of the ladder and was sitting on top of it. He took a brief moment to look up and point to the sky before holding his arm high in the air, his elbow pointed to the ground. With that, Dean launched the elbow into Seth, landing on top of him and drawing cheers from the crowd.

" _There it is!" King smiled. "The bionic elbow!"_

" _Dean always was close to Dusty," Cole added. "It's only fitting that the shout out to his mentor would come in this match."_

Dean couldn't help but overhear the commentary and the "Dusty" chants which had erupted throughout the arena. Executing the move had been meant as a shout out to Dream, but it was more than that. Dean needed to prove a point, maybe even more than Seth did. He was doing this for Dusty. He had to win for the man who believed in him, supported him when no one else would. Anything less was unacceptable.

Shaking his head slightly, Dean focused back on Seth who was beginning to get to his feet. Quickly, Dean charged against the ropes and hit Seth across the chest, forcing him out of the ring. Alone, Dean moved the ladder to the center of the ring, ready for another climb.

" _Rollins is still on the ground and Ambrose is halfway up the ladder," Cole announced. "This could be his moment."_

" _Get up Seth," JBL pleaded. "Remember what Triple H said. Show them. And for the love of God, don't let Dean climb that ladder."_

" _Your objectivity continues to astound me," Cole said sarcastically._

This time, Dean reached the top and had his hand around the title. He was about to unhook it when,

" _And Rollins with the steel chair," Cole said as Seth had returned to the ring, chair in hand._

" _Given the history between these two, there's something unsettling about that," King added. "I would not want to be Dean Ambrose right now."_

Dean looked at Seth after the impact of the hit, his knee which may have been dislocated, searing with immense pain. Seth returned the eye contact before looking back at the chair in his hands.

The memories came rushing back, Dean's expression all but mirroring the one he wore that day. Seth hesitated for a moment as he looked up at the title, his title. It wasn't what he wanted to do; it's what he had to do. Looking down at the chair, unable to look at his former brother, Seth swung the object once more, again targeting the knee and knocking Dean off of the ladder.

" _Did you hear that impact?" Cole asked his fellow commentators as the replay aired on the monitor. "Seth got all of Dean on that one."_

" _Guys, Ambrose can barely stand, let alone walk," JBL observed as they watched Dean hobble, using the ropes to help balance himself. "How is he going to climb a ladder?"_

The question hung in the air, unanswered, as Seth went back to work, kicking Dean's injured leg. Satisfied with what he had done, Seth reset the ladder and began to climb. With his hands on the title, Dean somehow managed to get to his feet and pull Seth down. Frustrated, Seth grabbed Dean's head and began to hit him until he fell to the mat. Again, Seth kicked the leg for good measure.

Eyeing the ladder, Seth grabbed it and laid it on the mat. He dragged Dean over and rested his leg on top of one end and held the other in his hand.

" _Rollins again attacking the injured knee of Dean Ambrose," Cole said as Seth had used the ladder to slam Dean's leg in between the two sides._

" _Dean's not getting up after this," JBL added as, despite Dean's best attempts, Seth for a second time sandwiched his leg in between the ladder._

A switch had seemingly flipped turning Seth from the guilt-ridden, apologetic superstar from earlier in the night, to the vengeful one who had wanted nothing more than to destroy Dean just a few weeks ago. He was doing just that and he had no intent on stopping, his head finally taking over for his heart.

Seth again positioned Dean's leg in the ladder. Only this time instead of slamming it through, he launched himself from the ropes, jumping on top of the ladder, snapping it against the damaged knee. Dean writhed in pain on the canvas but Seth wasn't done. Pulling him by the hair, Seth brought Dean to his knees and began to slap him across the face.

"Come on Ambrose, this is what you wanted," Seth taunted as he forced Dean to look up at the title. "How are you going to climb with one leg huh? How are you going to climb with one leg you piece of crap?"

Seth landed a few more slaps before Dean somehow managed to get in a flurry of chops and jabs. It didn't last long though as Seth knocked him to the mat before rolling out of the ring. Seth had Dean in the perfect position and quickly grabbed his legs, slamming the injured one into the steel ring post.

" _Not again," King said as Seth prepared to execute the move once more. This time however, it looked a little different._

" _Seth's got the figure four locked in and he's using the ring post for leverage," Cole replied as Seth performed the move, pushing himself against the steel steps to worsen the pain._

It seemed to be working as Dean cried out. Seth continued to torment him, until finally Dean broke free. But as they say, at that point, the damage was already done.

Dean rolled back into the ring only to find his knee again targeted by the crafty champion.

"This is what you wanted," Seth repeated, resuming the verbal assault. "A chance to take my title. This is what you wanted. You're so far out of your league though. This is my time, my championship."

Seth was starting to really find his groove and he had the added bonus of his opponent, barely able to stand on both legs.

Dean managed to crawl to the ropes to regain his footing but Seth was right there. He lifted Dean up on to the top rope and positioned himself for a suplex in the middle of the ring. Dean fought back though, managing to kick Seth in the chest. The momentum took the champion backwards, who decided to roll out of the ring as Dean charged back in his direction.

At this point, Seth had begun to search underneath the apron, emerging with another chair. Dean was still trying to steady himself that by the time he saw Seth it was too late. Because unlike the first time, Seth didn't hesitate, no level of nostalgia stopping him from using the weapon.

Targeting the knee, Seth hit Dean forcefully with the chair causing the challenger to fall to the mat yet again. Seth took this as his opportunity to position the ladder and climb once more for the title. Seth had reached the top rung and had his hand on the championship. It was his to grab or so it seemed.

" _And Ambrose, just like that, knocks the ladder to the ground," Cole announced as he watched the ladder fall, Seth still on top of it. "This could be a gamechanger."_

" _Rollins is down but Ambrose can barely walk," King observed as Dean began to crawl toward Seth. "Neither one of these guys may be able to climb that ladder."_

Dean continued to punch Seth, pushing him into the fallen ladder. Seth returned the favor, kicking Dean, who attempted to use the momentum to execute his signature clothesline. Seth saw the move coming and blocked it, using the ladder to hit Dean instead.

"We want tables! We want tables!" the crowd began to chant as Seth targeted the injured knee in his next attack. This time, he once again wielded the chair and raising it high above his head, slammed it down on top of the ladder which was resting on top of Dean's leg.

With Dean down and out, Seth climbed to the top rope, preparing to force the full weight of his frame on top of the ladder and Dean's injured leg. But as Seth moved the hair from his face, he was met with Dean and the too quickly flying steel chair which hit him in the face and left him barely hanging on to the rope.

Injured leg and all, Dean began to climb the ropes before launching a full force attack of his own.

" _Ambrose with a huge hit off of the ropes," Cole said._

" _He put just about everything he had left into that one Cole, he looks completely spent," King added._

" _But the champ isn't faring much better," Cole argued. "It's anyone's guess who comes out on top at this point."_

Both men managed to get to their feet and immediately they exchanged a series of blows. Dean had momentarily gotten the upper hand but Seth managed to counter with a hard kick to the chest. Dean was stunned, long enough for Seth to land a clothesline, the momentum of which drew both men over the top rope and out of the ring in the direction of the ramp.

Dean hit the ground hard and grabbed his knee. Seth meanwhile got to his feet and began to crawl back up the ramp. Seth retrieved the ladder which laid on the ground and returned it to the ring. He began to set it up as Dean managed to get to one leg and began to pursue Seth. The champion noticed however and from inside of the ring, threw the ladder at Dean, who barely ducked from its trajectory.

Using the distraction, Dean rolled back into the ring only to take a kick from Seth. Dean was able to use the momentum however to swing through the ropes and again hit the clothesline to again flip Seth almost 360 degrees. Seth was in pain but the move seemed to have affected Dean as well, who again grabbed his knee as he hit the mat.

" _This is personal for these two," JBL said as Dean and Seth had found their way outside of the ring and began to brawl through the stands._

" _You're right John," Cole agreed. "These two know each other so well and they have so much history. It doesn't get more personal than that."_

" _Makes you wonder what it's possibly going to take for one of them to get the edge," King added. "What's for sure is that neither is going to quit."_

Seth had thrown Dean against one of the walls near the stairwell and quickly emerged back in the ring area. He hopped the barricade and looked up at the ladder and back in the stands. Dean wasn't coming, not this time. The title was his to claim.

Allowing himself a brief smile, Seth grabbed a ladder from under the apron, taking a brief moment to rest on it. He was completely spent but it wasn't over yet. He refused to yield until the championship was back in his hands where it belonged.

Seth was working on getting the ladder back in the ring, when out of nowhere,

" _Here comes Ambrose!" Cole said surprised as Dean stood atop the Spanish announcer's table._

Seth looked up and just like that, Dean was on top of him, bringing both to the ground and causing the "This is awesome," chant to be heard from the crowd.

Dean got to his feet first but instead of moving the ladder inside of the ring, he set up a bridge connecting the ring with the announce table.

" _Uh oh, Dean's got something in mind here," King said. "We might want to get out of the way for what comes next."_

Dean rolled back into the ring and Seth was right behind him. It was then that Seth got an idea of how to use the bridge his opponent had set up. Seth grabbed Dean and lifted him on his shoulders. Dean punched Seth, managing to get down and causing the champion to stumble backwards. Again, Seth went at Dean but this time, the challenger caught him and launched him over the top rope and,

" _My God!" JBL exclaimed in horror._

" _Rollins just went straight through the ladder," Cole added. "The impact of that. The ladder buckled!"_

" _Forget the ladder," JBL replied. "Seth Rollins' back buckled."_

" _You're right JBL, the champ is down, he's not moving," King observed._

"Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit," the crowd chanted as they watched the replay of Dean tossing Seth back first into the ladder.

Dean looked down at Seth for a moment. Did he feel guilty, at all regretful? No. It's a dog eat dog world, eat or be eaten. Had he not caught Seth, that powerbomb, well, it would have been his back crashing through the ladder. He couldn't be sorry for that.

Looking under the apron, Dean pulled out yet another ladder. He struggled to get it into the ring, but as he did, the crowd cheered him on. Seth was still motionless on the ground. This was Dean's to win.

After a few attempts, Dean managed to set up the ladder in the center of the ring.

" _He's got the ladder up, now can he climb it?" King asked._

It was the question on everyone's minds and one Dean was determined to answer. Using his arms as his main source of strength, Dean slowly pulled himself up, rung by rung.

" _My nightmare's coming true," JBL said as Dean got closer and closer to the top, Seth still unmoved on the ground._

" _We're about to have a new champion," King replied excitedly._

" _Ambrose has his hands on the title," Cole finished. "There's nothing stopping him now."_

Dean reached up to grab the hook, the title in his hands. He was about to unhook the belt when something caused his attention to move away from the hanging championship and toward the ramp.

The music had hit and Dean couldn't believe his eyes. For standing at the top of the ramp, grin on his face and briefcase in hand was,

" _It's Brock Lesnar!" Cole proclaimed, the crowd erupting at the sight of the Beast. "Brock Lesnar is here and he's got the briefcase!"_

 **And the plot thickens. Not that anyone is surprised right? All I can say is, let's offer up a moment of silence for Dean and Seth…**


	20. Mr Money in the Bank

**A/N: Reviewers (I'll respond to you all as soon as possible, just wanted to get this chapter up), readers, followers, etc, you know who you are! Thanks for your continued support of this story.**

 **Without further ado, the conclusion of MITB with BA-ROCK LESNAR! Enjoy!**

The crowd was on their feet as Brock Lesnar, flanked by Paul Heyman, stood at the top of the ramp.

"Only one other time in history was the contract cashed in the night it was won," Cole reminded everyone. "It looks like we're about to see it again here."

"We knew this was a real possibility the second he left that match with the briefcase," King echoed.

"Ambrose was about to become the champion King," JBL added. "Clearly Brock agrees with the rest of us. Ambrose as champion would have been an absolute disaster."

Everyone watched in anticipation as Lesnar leaned over and whispered something in Heyman's ear. The ever dutiful advocate nodded his head and then began to descend down the ramp, briefcase now in hand. Brock followed slowly, purposefully behind.

"Heyman's headed to the timekeeper," Cole said as Lesnar's manager stood in front of the area, waiting for his signal.

"We're about to have a new champion," King added, "just not the one we thought."

Dean, who hadn't realized that he still had his hands on the belt, turned his head to look at Brock. He didn't break eye contact with the man as he watched Brock arrive just outside of the ring. Dean kept his hand on the title, subconsciously maybe even gripping it tighter, as he watched Brock take his position on the apron as he always did.

"Dean's doing the smart thing here," he heard Cole's voice. "He knows what happens if he grabs that title."

"Smart, more like cowardly," JBL chimed in. "If Dean was a real champion like Seth he'd grab the title and take his punishment. He'd take on Lesnar like a man."

Dean finally broke eye contact with the Beast and looked at the object of his desire. JBL was right. Leave it to the guy who was terrified of the Age of Ambrose to be the one to remind him of why he was out there in the first place. This was his shot at the title. It was all he had ever wanted.

He made a career doing dangerous things, whether it was flying through the ropes, or jumping off the top of a steel cage or taking part in CZW matches involving barbed wire and weapons that weren't even close to being legal in a WWE ring. He was successful because there was no move he wouldn't do, no maneuver he wouldn't execute. He built a career because he wasn't afraid to do what so many others were. He wasn't afraid and he was damned if that was going to change.

Dean glanced back at Brock who was smirking, but still just on the apron. He looked back at the title. All he had to do was unhook it. He'd deal with the rest after the fact. He'd fight Brock if he needed to, or he'd at least die trying. All he knew for sure was that he was about to become the next WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

"Dean's gonna do it!" King said excitedly. "He's gonna grab the title!"

"If he's afraid of Lesnar, he's certainly not letting it stop him," Cole smiled. "You were saying John?"

JBL didn't respond. Instead he, and the rest of the WWE Universe, watched as Dean reached for the title. He was about to unhook it from above when suddenly he felt the ladder shake and his legs give out from under him as he was being flung halfway across the ring. The next thing he knew, he was flat on the mat, a gash on his forehead from the impact of his head hitting the turnbuckle with full force.

"Lesnar just obliterated the challenger," Cole said as Brock had entered the ring and brought the ladder, with Dean still on it, crashing to the canvas below. "He hasn't even cashed in yet," the commentator added.

"Can you imagine what's going to happen when he does, when the match becomes official?" King questioned.

"There are no disqualifications, everything is legal," JBL replied. "As soon as Heyman hands in that contract,"

"He's the champion," Cole finished for him, a question lingering in his mind. "That begs the question though, what is he waiting for?"

Brock remained in the center of the ring, his gaze on nothing in particular. He just stood there, not even taking the time to reset the ladder. The climb was there, the title his to attain, but he did nothing. Much like the match earlier in the evening, it seemed Lesnar was waiting, just waiting.

It was at that moment, that Seth finally began to stir. He stumbled to his knees, still a little dazed, which is why he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He blinked a few times but the image wasn't going away. Brock Lesnar was in the ring and he was about to be the new champion.

This was it. This was the cash-in he had dreaded ever since he learned Brock had become Mr. Money in the Bank.

Seth scoffed, choking up a little blood as he did. So much for Hunter's plan. He couldn't figure it out. His whole match he had been on his own and he had been fine on his own, well until Dean launched him through that ladder. But other than that, he was handling himself. Seth had been fine with it, but it made him question where his promised interference was and when it was going to come.

Now would have been a great time, Seth thought, as he looked back at Lesnar, who finally made eye contact with him.

He was starting to regret putting his trust in Triple H and the rest of the Authority. How had they not gotten involved, kept Brock from winning the briefcase, from cashing it in? He was banned. He should have been ineligible to be in the match. At the very least, Hunter and Steph, they had to be watching right? They had to see what Lesnar was about to do? Why hadn't they come out to stop him or better yet, provide Seth with some aid?

Seth shook his head. This must have been his punishment. Hunter must have been in the back enjoying this. It was getting back at Seth for how he treated his boss and the rest of the Authority. They were all probably in the back laughing and eating popcorn, watching him squirm.

Because now, he was staring down the barrel of a gun. Actually, correction. He wished he was staring down the barrel of a gun because what he was faced with was so much worse.

Seth tried to get to his feet but the pain in his head was preventing him from doing so. He fell back to the ground and that's when Heyman seemed to gesture to Brock. Something was about to happen.

"Heyman just gestured to Lesnar," Cole observed. "As soon as Seth began to get up, Heyman looked at his client."

"If only Seth had paid attention in class when they taught the Golden Rule," JBL sighed.

Cole looked confused. "I'm sorry John, the Golden Rule?"

"Do unto others as you would have them do unto you," JBL clarified. "Climbing for that title, it seems it's as much about taking it from Seth as it is about straight winning it."

"I think you're right," King added. "Lesnar has wanted Rollins ever since he took the title from him at Wrestlemania in the Triple Threat match. He cashed in that night and now Brock is going to do the same. Poetic justice at its finest."

His colleagues seemed to have a point, but Cole wasn't so sure.

"I don't know guys, something feels off," he said. "If Lesnar was out here to cash in, why hasn't he yet?"

It was a valid question and one that seemed to plague everyone watching. Dean was down for the count. Seth could barely stand. All Brock had to do was cash-in, climb and become champion. But as the seconds passed without the cash-in or the climb, curiosity grew and everyone was wondering what the Beast could have possibly been waiting for.

Lesnar continued to stare down Seth and finally, made another signal to his manager. Heyman nodded before placing the briefcase on the Spanish announce table and beginning to search underneath the ring.

"Que es?" Marcelo Rodrigo said, clearly as confused as the rest.

"What's Heyman," King began before pausing as he saw the item being pulled out from under the ring apron. "Oh no, this isn't good."

The crowd however cheered wildly. It seemed they were about to get their wish from earlier. Again they began to chant.

"We want tables! We want tables!"

Everyone, including Seth and Dean, watched as Heyman began to set up the table just in front of the announce table. When he was finished, he repeated the same gesture to his client that the pair had shared all night. Brock smiled and for the first time since he entered, left the ring and stood right in front of Seth.

"Brock has had eyes on the champ ever since he came out here," JBL said in disgust "He's got evil intentions for sure."

Brock smirked at the champion and stared him down for a few seconds before lifting him into the air and tossing him back in the ring. Rolling into the ring himself, Brock began to look back and forth between the champion and the challenger. He cocked his head back and forth and what happened next, shocked everyone.

"He's, he's got Ambrose," King said in shock, unsure of if he could believe what he was seeing. "He's going after the challenger?"

"You don't, you don't think Seth orchestrated this do you?" Cole asked, seemingly finding an answer as to his earlier suspicions of why Lesnar wasn't cashing in.

JBL scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous Michael. Why would Lesnar ever work with the man who defeated him to win the title? Why would the Authority ever work with Lesnar after what he's done? It's insane to even think that would be a possibility, Rollins working with Lesnar. Come on Michael, you're smarter than that."

Cole didn't have a response. Instead he remaining quiet, just watching as Brock, with Ambrose over his shoulder, deliberately climbed higher and higher on the ladder.

Everyone was watching in anticipation. Lesnar was unpredictable. No one quite knew what was about to happen next, even if like Cole, they had their horrified suspicions.

Included in that group was Seth, who from his spot in the ring had a perfect view of what was about to happen. He watched as Brock reached the top of the ladder, stopping briefly to smile in his direction. Before Seth could even blink, Brock had flung Dean high in the air, over the ropes and directly through the table that had been placed just moments before.

"Ay dios mio!" Carlos Cabrera yelled in stunned shock.

"My God," Cole echoed his sentiment. "Lesnar just, that impact. Ambrose was just F5ed into that table. He's not getting up."

The crowd was stunned into silence, as were the announcers as they tried to make sense of what they just saw and of Dean's near lifeless body all but slain outside of the ring.

"The table broke his fall," JBL said, as if to justify Lesnar's unprovoked attack.

"More like Ambrose's body broke the table," King clarified.

Seth, who had turned away, finally looked up. He had just enough of a view of the outside of the ring to see the carnage, to see Dean all but broken in half. Whatever pain he felt going back first through that ladder was nothing compared to what Dean must have felt going face first through that table.

The champion felt his stomach drop to the ground. He was going to be sick, literally sick. Seeing Dean completely and utterly decimated like that, it made him shudder in fear and worry. Sure part of it was because, if Lesnar had done that to Dean, Seth could only imagine what the Beast had in store for him. But a good deal was just about Dean, about the way Seth felt seeing all of it go down.

Dean was his brother. It didn't matter what he had said or what he himself had done to him earlier in the match, attacking an injured knee to the point of obsession or using a steel chair without remorse. The rule still stood. Brothers are allowed to hit each other, to mess with each other, but they are the only ones. The second an outsider comes in and does it, things change. It made Seth want to launch into a protective mode he thought he had long since grown out of.

But what could he have done differently? He could barely stand, let alone get to a point to fight off Lesnar and keep Dean out of harm's way. He wouldn't have been able to do it. So all he could do, was sit and watch and like everyone else try to make some semblance of sense of what was going on. Well, he could run too, get out of harm's way. He only assumed he would be next.

Seth was resigned to his fate, but again seconds passed and nothing. Brock just continued to stand atop the ladder and yet, Heyman still held the briefcase. This was the first time that Seth realized the contract hadn't been cashed in. Seth tried to make sense of it, but he had no idea what was going on and he certainly was not alone.

"Ambrose is done, the medics are tending to him, he's not even responding," Cole said. "And Lesnar's at the top of the ladder. He's got the title in his hands. What is he waiting for?"

"Cash it in Brock, the title is yours for the taking!" JBL replied.

Still, there was no cash-in, causing a great deal of confusion.

What happened next however, made even less sense. Brock grabbed the hook and retrieved the belt, holding it in the air.

"Is Lesnar the champion?" King asked. "He's got the title."

"He never cashed in," JBL clarified. "Heyman is still holding the briefcase. Does Brock know? He can't win unless he's a part of the match."

"But there's no disqualifications either so the match isn't over," King commented. "Either Rollins or Ambrose still has to grab the belt and it's certainly not going to be Dean."

"They'll have to pry it from Brock's cold dead hands," JBL said. "Official winner of the match or not, Brock has the title and there's no way either of these men are healthy enough to change that."

It was true. Dean still hadn't moved and Seth was completely frozen in the corner of the ring. Neither would be able to take the title from Brock, whether he was the legal champion or not. What they didn't know however, what no one knew, is that neither would have to.

After holding the title for what felt like forever, Brock left it on top of the ladder. He descended down and walked over to Seth. With the faces of the two just mere inches away, Brock said something to Seth that only the two could hear.

Seth was stunned. He didn't know what to do. He watched as Brock left the ring. Slowly after, Heyman joined him, the briefcase in hand. It hadn't been cashed in. The title still belonged to him and was still his to defend. None of that made sense. What Brock said didn't make sense. Well, it did, it just wasn't what Seth had expected to hear.

"I can't believe this," Cole said. "Lesnar and Heyman are leaving the ring. He never cashed in. He incapacitated the challenger and left Seth unharmed."

"Seth just has to climb now," JBL replied, trying to contain his glee. "The title is just sitting there."

"The match should have been stopped 10 minutes ago," Cole continued to voice his displeasure. "Lesnar had no intention of cashing in. He had no business being out here."

Boos reigned down so loudly that the commentary could barely be heard. Seth was still frozen, Brock's words hitting him. He finally looked up at the ladder. The title. This was still what it was about. The rest could be figured out later.

Seth walked over to the ladder and began to climb, the boos becoming deafening, worse with each step. Seth finally reached the top of the ladder. He placed his hand on top of the title and pulled it down with him. He stood on the bottom rung before falling to the mat in exhaustion.

Finally, the bell rung, even though no one quite knew what was legal and what wasn't anymore.

"Seth Rollins, still your World Heavyweight Champion!" JBL exclaimed, lack of clarity not mattering to him as long as the Architect remained in position of the company's top crown.

His partners didn't quite see it that way though.

"What, uh, what just happened?" King asked in disbelief.

"I'll tell you what happened," Cole said, finally piecing it all together. "The Authority happened. Dean Ambrose never had a shot at winning. It was always going to be Seth."

"Because Seth's the champion," JBL replied confidently.

"No," Cole argued defiantly. "It's because the Authority, no matter what, will always have his back."

"And your, your winner," Lillian said unsure. "Your winner and still, WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins!"

Seth looked down at his title in his hands. None of it felt real. He looked at Dean, who was being loaded onto a stretcher by a team of officials. That didn't feel real either. Seth didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to expect. What Brock said, was he planning on coming back out? Seth had the title now. Was Brock ready to cash-in?

He didn't have the answers. All Seth knew was that he needed to get out of the ring. Avoiding any sort of celebration, Seth rolled out of the ring and began to head for the ramp. The boos were unceasing, the crowd was ready to crucify him. Seth reached the top of the ramp and pulled back the curtain. He couldn't get to the back fast enough.

Inches away from a perceived salvation, Seth turned the corner of the outcove and ran into perhaps the one person who was the last person he wanted to see in that moment.

Standing there in silence was Roman Reigns. His face said it all.

"Roman, I, I swear to you I didn't know," Seth said, fumbling for his words.

Roman didn't respond. He just eyed Seth coldly. He hadn't seen the full match, but he had seen enough. The anger was boiling and with each word that came off of Seth's lips, it only got worse.

"I never would have, I mean its Lesnar, I'm not," Seth paused as he tried to compose himself. He realized he still didn't fully understand himself what had happened and he also knew that there were no words that Roman would accept. As far as he knew, as far as everyone knew, this had all been one big set-up. And Seth knew his former brother, perhaps more than either would care to admit. He knew that if Roman felt even for a second that Dean's back was against a wall that he would fight to the death to get him out. Seth knew this because Roman used to give him the same protection. It's what brothers did, they had each other's backs, no matter what.

Seth sighed as he continue to look into the cold eyes of his former brother, feeling even more terrified than when he first saw Lesnar.

There was nothing he could say but there was something he had to.

"Rome," Seth pleaded as genuinely as he could, "tell Dean, tell him I'm so so sorry."

To Roman, that was an admission of guilt and wrongdoing. He had hoped against all hope that Seth would deny everything. Roman couldn't explain it, but he probably would have believed it. But for once Seth wasn't hiding behind lies and false emotions.

Roman took a deep breath. He knew exactly what he had to do. He stared Seth down and then cold cocked him with the most vicious, most ruthless Superman Punch ever landed. Seth fell to the ground in a heap, no doubt unconscious from the impact on top of everything else he had been through that evening. Roman walked over his lifeless body, not even stopping to turn around, before hurrying down the ramp and toward Dean's side.

"When you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us," Roman used to say, ordinarily before the team came together in their signature fist bump.

Seth had done just that and no amount of apologies would make a difference.

This wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

 **A/N: And that's a wrap on MITB. I'd love to get your thoughts on this chapter, on the matches, on the format of the PPV as a whole, anything that grabbed you, etc. Should I do another one? Help me out and let me know what you want to see going forward. I know, more Cody, but I promise that is coming and perhaps even sooner than I initially anticipated.**

 **Until next time!**


	21. We're Not in Columbus Anymore

**So, life is funny thing. One minute you have time to write, and the next you don't. Sorry, it took so long to get this chapter out. After finally finding the time and three and a half rewrites later, I've finally got something I like and something that is starting to move us forward and toward our next big reveal.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Oh and as for reviews on the last chapter, thank you, and I will respond to them all shortly!**

Seth had taken Superman Punches before, hell he had taken much worse, but there was something about this particular hit that left him reeling. As soon as Roman's fist made contact, Seth felt like his head was going to explode. The impact and sheer force behind the punch had sent Seth backward, crashing into the barricade behind him. He barely managed to stay on his feet, using the wall for balance.

Looking up into the ring, Seth saw the ladders, the chairs, the tables. Everything was broken in half, dented or cracked from the weight of the men who had been slammed into and through them. From where he stood, his body using the wall to hold him upright, Seth could see Dean, still on the ground, still motionless.

If he was being entirely honest, it scared the crap out of him. Only once before had Seth seen Dean like that and it was when he had been the one delivering the damage. Seth had held Dean's career and frankly his life, in his hands and admittedly, had done one of the most reprehensible things of his entire career, of his life.

Those cinderblocks, the sound they made as Dean's head went crashing through them.

After what had happened just moments ago, Seth couldn't bring himself to think about it. Seeing Brock F5 Dean, well, it had its way of putting things into perspective. That and everything else that had happened over the past 72 hours. One thing was for certain, as much as he wanted to win, Seth certainly hadn't wanted this.

Seth wanted to check on Dean, make sure he was okay, but his body was spent and the second he let go of the wall, he came crashing to the ground. His head felt heavy, so much so, he could barely lift it. Yet somehow, Seth managed to push his back against the barricade, resting his head against the wall.

He could feel himself fading, in and out of consciousness. The image of Roman, Dean and the rush of medical personnel that had just passed by with a stretcher, unsure of if Dean had a broken back, neck, spine or worse, was fading quickly. Seth blinked a few times, causing a searing pain in his temple. He looked one last time over at his fallen brother before closing his eyes, unable to fight the blackness that was taking over.

It could have been minutes or even hours later, Seth wasn't really sure, when he finally opened his eyes again. This time, everything was in clear focus but still, something didn't seem right. Seth went to stand and sure enough, he got to his feet without any problem. He began to look around the arena.

Gone was the carnage that had lied in wake just a few minutes or even hours ago. It was replaced by nothing but an empty ring, well empty with the exception of three black vested individuals standing inside of it.

Seth couldn't make out the faces, but from what he did see, the people looked familiar, too familiar.

He continued to survey the arena, which seemed to be filling with people every time he turned his head. The fans were chanting for him, not sell-out, not Justin Bieber, but his name. They were holding signs praising him and his PPV performance. They were on his side.

Seth shook his head. The last time the fans had cheered for him was over a year ago, before he dismantled the Shield. Clearly, he thought, he wasn't as conscious as he initially assumed.

As the faces started to clear up and the masks, both literal and figurative, were removed, Seth tried to wrap his head around what he was seeing. It didn't make sense. That's when he looked up to the crowds and noticed the rolling marquee:

 _Welcome to Banker's Life Fieldhouse, home of Payback and Monday Night Raw Live from Indianapolis!_

Payback? Indianapolis? No, this was Money in the Bank and they were in Columbus, Ohio.

But the marquee and the crowds and the "Shield brought their brooms" signs, among other clever slogans, were there staring him in the face.

Yeah, something definitely wasn't right.

Payback.

Finally, it had started to click and the next thing Seth saw when he looked up were two more figures standing outside of the ring, one of which had a remarkable likeness to Hunter and was holding a sledgehammer.

"You should know by now that one thing I do better than anyone is adapt," the figure said stepping into the light.

At this point, it was clear. If this wasn't Triple H, it was some kind of clone. Standing next to him, the other face came into focus. It looked like Randy, exactly like Randy. He was flanking Triple H's side, something that also made no sense to Seth given the animosity the two had returned to following Randy's exile from the Authority.

Seth continued to watch as the three men in the ring held their ground and that's when he heard the words that for the second time in his life, made his heart sink into his chest. That's when he knew exactly where he was and exactly what he was about to get a first row seat to watch happen.

"I always have a plan B," Hunter smiled.

The one figure left the ring and slid under the apron. Seth knew what was coming and for whatever reason, refused to let it happen again. So he followed the figure and as the man held two chairs, grabbed one from his hands.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the figure spat as he looked back and forth between the ring and the man stopping him from fulfilling his destiny.

Seth paused for a moment too. He looked at the ring and at Hunter and Randy. Everything was stopped, as if frozen in time. It was then that he looked back at the figure and it was like looking in the mirror, well a slighter younger, slightly blonder, slightly less selfish mirror.

"I'm stopping you from doing something you're going to regret," Seth said more forcefully as he stared down his likeness.

"Oh really?" the man laughed as he looked down at where the title belt sat around Seth's waist. "Tell me, future me, how exactly are we going to regret this? I think we both know that this jumpstarts our singles career. And look at the heights we've reached so far. To think, we're only just beginning, so if you'll not waste any more of my time,"

"No," Seth stood firm as he grabbed the man's arm, preventing him from taking another step closer to the ring. "I'm not letting you do this, not again."

The man continued to laugh, although he was clearly frustrated. "It's the butterflies again isn't it?" he questioned. "Look, we got over it last time, we'll do it again. Besides, we both know, those two, the Shield? It's not what's best for business."

"Best for business," Seth repeated without releasing his grip.

"See, you get it," the man said. "Now let me do what's best for business."

Now it was Seth's turn to laugh.

"Best for business," he repeated again. "You know, I am so damn sick and tired of hearing what's best for business. What's best for business is me being under Hunter's thumb, forced to blackmail a guy I called a friend? You know as well as I do that when we did this, we chose to do this 100 percent on our own. But that didn't mean Hunter didn't have an agenda. I'm starting to think he always has an agenda. So no, being stuck his victim isn't what's best for business, this is."

Always one who thought quickly on his feet, Seth looked at the chair in his hands and swung it as hard as he could at the familiar face. It caused the man to drop the other chair as he looked on in shock, a similar look that Dean and Roman once wore but that Seth was certain to make sure didn't happen again. He continued to beat the man with the chair, each swing coming down harder, louder than the one before.

He was alone with his thoughts, with his past and he was destroying them, the only way he knew how.

Looking down at the broken, battered man, Seth held the chair high in the air, prepared for one last vicious blow.

"You do this and you're done," the man screamed as he coughed up blood. "That title, the main event status, the top guy in the company, it all goes away, and for what? For them? For Roman and Dean? They don't care about you. In fact, both of them would do the exact same thing if given the chance. But the beauty of their situation is, they don't need to. With or without your betrayal, Roman's got star quality written all over him. He'll main event Wrestlemania, he'll win the title, with or without you. And Dean, he was always the top guy in the Shield. That's why he got to hold the only singles title and why his reign with the U.S. was longer than anyone else. You hitting him with the chair, sure maybe it jolted him up the ladder a little quicker, but he's a superstar and the fans just love him. You on the other hand, you claim to be the Architect and yet, what do you have to show for it? Seth, I come from a place of love. I care about you and your career, _our_ career, not theirs. If you don't take that chair and take my place and hit them as you were always destined to do, you lose it all. You're not good enough to make it on your own. You need Hunter and the Authority, much more than those two. They're just fine. Dean, hell, he even got a title match against you and came damn close. But that same PPV, Seth if you don't strike them, you're nothing more than the pre-show attraction and your title, you'll never once be a number one contender let alone a champion. And I hate to break it to you, but if your argument is, 'but but, at least I'd still have the Shield,' you're wrong. Stables break up, it happens. Whether you're the catalyst or not, the Shield will not last. Mark my words Seth, the Shield will not last."

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through Seth's head, causing him to drop the chair to the ground. He stumbled backward as his vision was blurring. He blinked a few times but his equilibrium was off. He was finding it hard to stand, to think, to do anything. He looked back at the scene, everything falling out of focus. The crowd was disappearing, so were the people outside of the ring. First Hunter, then Randy, then the commentators, who he had just noticed were in their usual spot. Seth looked back toward the ring and saw Dean and Roman's figures vanish as well.

Then there were two.

"You can't go back to them," the figure said one last time as he was still on the ground. "You're okay without them. Better without them. Back them. Welcome back."

Seth shook his head as he tried to make sense of the jumbled words. That's when he looked up and saw a smirking face and heard a familiar voice.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, jackass," Randy smiled.

Seth continued to look around. Everything was different. The ring was gone as was the wreckage. The seats were empty and even the Titontron was being dismantled. Seth rubbed the back of his neck, realizing he had been out for longer than he thought.

"This isn't Indianapolis," he said as he looked back at Randy.

Randy shot him a puzzled look. "Indianapolis? Why would we be in Indianapolis?"

"Payback," Seth replied.

"Payback?" Randy again questioned him. "Uh, this is Money in the Bank and we're in Columbus. Damn, Brock must have really hit you hard."

"Brock?" Seth asked as the pieces were starting to come back together, everything around him returning to focus.

"Yeah, remember he came out during your match with Dean," Randy tried to jog his memory. "I didn't see what happened after that as the live feed in the back just cut out, but yeah he was out there."

"I know," Seth said a little more lucid.

Randy breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, because for a minute there I thought we were gonna have to get you tested for a concussion or something."

"It wasn't Brock," Seth replied.

"And we're back to the concussion testing," Randy said, shaking his head.

Seth just looked at him. After the vivid dream his subconscious had manifested, maybe it wasn't half a bad idea to go and get checked for a head injury. But now wasn't the time for that. He had to get to the back and take care of some things first.

But as he tried to stand, once again his legs failed him. Fortunately, Randy was there to help pull him back up. With wobbly legs and using what was left of the back barricade for support, Seth watched as Randy went behind where the announce tables were and returned with a chair.

"Maybe you should just sit down for a minute and not try to stand right away," Randy said as he opened the chair. "I think you're still a little dazed from what Brock,"

"It wasn't Brock," Seth interrupted, this time a little frustrated. "It was Roman."

"Roman?" Randy asked. "No, it was Brock. He won the briefcase remember? Not Reigns."

Seth sighed heavily. "I know," he said as calmly as he could manage. "But like I've been trying to tell you, he's not the one that rung my bell. That was Roman."

Randy looked at him carefully. "You mentioned Indianapolis earlier, Payback. Maybe you're getting the two confused."

Seth sighed again. This was becoming exhausting and his head did still hurt. "Remember how you said the feed cut out in the back?" he asked, deciding to skip right to the point, hoping that maybe then Randy would believe him.

"Yeah," the older man replied.

"Okay, so after the match was over I was heading up the ramp and Roman was there," Seth explained. "We kind of just looked at each other and then before I knew it, I was on the ground via the most aggressive Superman Punch I've ever taken and I'm pretty sure he's ever given. Next thing I remember, you're standing here and I'm back in Columbus."

It was starting to make a little more sense to Randy now, but he still had some questions of his own.

"What do you mean by 'back in Columbus'?" he asked. "We never left."

There was no way to explain to him what Seth meant when the Architect didn't even really know himself, so instead he said nothing.

"It's not important," Seth replied, quickly changing the subject. "Help me to the back, I have to go check on Dean."

Again, Randy was confused. "You're sure you don't have a concussion?"

"For the last time, yes!" Seth said.

"Alright," Randy relented as he threw his hands in the air. "I was just trying to help."

"I know," Seth replied, "and I appreciate it. It's just, if you really want to help, help me to the back."

"Okay," Randy said as Seth put his arm around the Viper's neck for balance. The pair had gotten halfway back up the ramp when Randy stopped, much to Seth's confusion.

"I just have one last question," he said. "Brock came out here with the briefcase. He was gonna cash in. You and Dean had practically destroyed each other. I mean your back, his knee. I saw how hard you went through that ladder, how Dean could walk about as well as you right now. So all of that and yet, it's still yours."

Seth arched his brow not immediately getting what Randy was referencing. But then he followed the man's gaze straight down to his waist. Sure enough, the belt was right there, as it had also been in his dream. Seth traced the giant W adorning the center before moving his fingers over to where his initials were on the side. He was about as shocked as Randy was that he still had the title.

"So I've gotta ask," Randy continued. "How are you still the champion?"

Seth looked up from the belt and into Randy's eyes.

"I have no idea."


	22. Concussions and Conversations

**A/N: Once again I'm going with the better late than never approach. I wish I had more time to write but these days it comes when it comes. And lately the motivation for this story hasn't been there. In fact, try as I might, I haven't been able to get another idea out of my head but I'm focused on finishing this one first. So I sat down and worked this chapter out. It's not quite what I had planned but it does the trick of getting us to the next point. And if nothing else, it shows the Randy/Seth friendship at another point, which I've found has become a main focus of this story. And you know what, I kind of like that and hope you guys do too!**

 **Okay, I made you wait long enough. Enjoy the newest chapter, hope to hear your thoughts, good bad or indifferent oh and of course, hope you all had a great holiday and wishing everyone a great new year full of blessings, happiness, health, better storylines on Raw/WWE TV and of course, lots more time to read and write ;)**

 **Happy 2016 everybody!**

It had been a back and forth nightmare trying to convince Randy to leave Seth in his locker room. The Viper was clearly worried about his friend and the concussion he may or may not have and was proving very difficult to get rid of.

"Let's just go to the medical area and get you checked out," Randy said as soon as he and Seth passed through the curtains into the back. "They'll be able to give a definitive answer on your head because it really seems like you might have a concussion. I mean you were talking all that nonsense about Payback and Indianapolis. You seemed a little out of it."

Seth tried hard not to roll his eyes but he felt as if he was answering the same question, just worded slightly differently, over and over again.

"For the millionth time, I'm fine," Seth argued as he made it a point to stand on his own.

He had to hide it from Randy but he could feel the pain in his ribs with every additional step. He was sure they were bruised, maybe even cracked. Either way, it was incredibly difficult to walk, even to breath, without the searing pain. Hiding that from Randy was certainly not going to be easy.

Hiding the head injury, well, that was another thing entirely and one that could prove a little more difficult.

Seth couldn't be sure of what had happened after the match, whether it was a dream, a memory, a concussed vision or something else entirely. He just knew that his head was still throbbing and his vision was still a little shaky. He recognized the symptoms and was 99 percent sure he did in fact have a concussion. But again, Randy couldn't know that. If he did, Seth would never get his moment of his peace, his space to do what he needed to do.

And what he needed to do really couldn't wait any longer.

"I don't have a concussion, I would know if I did," Seth lied. "I'm just spent from the match. I just want to go back to my locker room and get my stuff."

"Okay," Randy said much to Seth's surprise.

"Okay?" Seth questioned. That felt easy, too easy. He was waiting for the catch. There had to be a catch.

"Yeah okay," Randy repeated. "Go get your stuff and I'll wait for you outside."

Seth sighed. And there it was- the catch.

"You don't have to do that," Seth argued. "I'm just a few doors down. I'll get my stuff and get out of here, back to the hotel."

"Great, I'll drive you," Randy responded quickly causing Seth to face palm.

Seth never figured getting rid of Randy would be so difficult but this guy was relentless. He should have known better though. If there was one thing Randy did better than anyone, other than a jumping cutter of course, it was stubbornness and that was really inserting a wrench in Seth's plan.

Luckily Seth was quick on his feet and came up with what he thought was a reasonable excuse to Randy's oh-so kind and inconvenient suggestion.

"My hotel is all the way across town, remember?" Seth tried. "I don't want to put you out of your way. I'll just call a cab, its fine."

Unfortunately for Seth, Randy wasn't as ready to agree to this idea as the champ had assumed. In fact, he didn't even give it a second thought.

"If you are going to pass out, I'd rather it happen on my watch, not in the back seat of some cab," Randy replied, once again thwarting Seth's attempts to get the Viper to leave.

"I'm not going to pass out," Seth said with as much saved up breath as he could muster. It needed to sound convincing and he got the impression nothing he had said had done the job thus far. "Really Randy, I'm fine."

Randy seemed to be considering it but just then, he noticed Seth ever-so-slightly grab his ribs. The Viper shook his head. Yeah, there was no way he was leaving Seth alone, not when it was evident he was trying to hide how much pain he was really feeling.

"Ya know, it wouldn't hurt to just be sure, to be on the safe side," Randy said as he stood in front of champ. "Why don't we just go to the hospital as a precaution? Then, when they tell me you're fine, you can say 'I told you so' as often as you want."

Seth sighed in frustration. He had to try a different approach. "You hate hospitals."

"Yeah, but that's only when I'm the one who is being forced to go," Randy smirked. "I know, I'm being a hypocrite, but concussions are no joke, especially these days."

"I DON'T have a concussion," Seth said forcefully, lying through his teeth. "But I can't be so sure you won't leave here without one if you don't stop trying to force me to do something I don't want to."

Randy stepped back, throwing his hands in the air. "I'm just looking out for you man. I've had concussions before, undiagnosed, mostly because I was being as stubborn as you are. I was lucky it was nothing serious but guys in our business have gotten real messed up from them and I don't want that to happen to you."

Seth sighed again. This time, he was hard pressed to argue. Randy was just looking out for him, just being a friend. It was more than Seth had done. Maybe that was why he was so reluctant to let Randy take care of him. After all, had the Viper known Seth was partially responsible for his own broken wrist, he'd be causing Seth's concussion not trying to help him prevent one.

"I feel like I've been saying this a lot over the past few days, but seriously, who are you and what have you done with Randy Orton?," he asked.

Randy just smiled. "Let's just say, I'm in a bit of a friendlier mood than usual. Painkillers have that kind of effect on a man."

"Painkillers, right," Seth said, again being reminded of his own bad decisions and their consequences.

"Yep, but they said I'm good to drive," Randy quickly added. "So, your choice, hospital or hotel room?"

Seth took a deep breath, allowing himself the cough that had been not-so-patiently waiting as he tried to fool Randy. He had resigned himself to this being a losing battle. The answers would have to wait until the morning. And maybe that was best anyway. Seth figured lucidity, something he didn't quite have, would be at least somewhat necessary for what he needed to do.

"Hotel room," he replied, reluctantly giving in.

"Great," Randy said. "Let's go get your stuff."

Having gathered his bags, Seth took one last, quick glance at the back door of his locker room. That was where he needed to be, not getting ready to head back to his hotel room across town. The champ took another deep breath. Tomorrow was a new day and everything he needed, everything he wanted would have to wait until then.

The pair had gotten to the security desk near the exit when a familiar face came skipping in front of their path. It was Paige and she had a smile on her face and was waving a key in her hand. She didn't say a word, just opened Randy's hand and placed the key on his palm.

"She's in my locker room and it would be a real nice surprise if she saw you before her flight back to Milwaukee tomorrow," Paige finally spoke.

Without any further explanation, she gave Randy a quick wink before offering Seth a smile. Just as quickly as she came, Paige was gone, leaving Randy with a choice and Seth with an out.

"Go," the younger man said, "you know you want to."

Randy bit his lip as he looked at the key in his hand.

This was working out perfectly. Seth could tell Randy was conflicted about what to do, given that he really was concerned about the champ's potential injuries, but ultimately that was going to be second to his desire to see AJ. They both knew when it came to the black widow, Randy had a weak spot and one that Seth had every intention to exploit.

"Seriously, I'll text Paige and catch a ride with her," Seth continued before Randy could argue. "I won't drive if that makes you feel better. Then tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll go to medical. Fair enough?"

Seth could tell Randy was seriously mulling. "AJ, she'll"

"Oh come on," Seth interrupted, not allowing Randy to change his mind on the decision that wasn't really a decision at all. "You want to see her as much as I'm guessing she wants to see you. In fact, you are probably the first person she would want to tell all about her WWE return."

"She had mentioned something about being around for the 10-bell salute to Dusty but I never thought she'd make an appearance at the show or in the middle of a match," Randy said before turning to look back at Seth. "Your girlfriend must be pissed."

Seth offered a short laugh, anything more he was convinced he'd erupt into a coughing fit and that was the last thing he needed when he was so close to finally shaking Randy.

"Well, it's her own fault," he replied. "If Nikki hadn't sent Brie out there to do her dirty work, to attack Paige and prevent the match, none of that would have happened. Although Paige looked none the worse for wear so I'm guessing Nik will have to defend tomorrow night at Raw anyway.

Oh and besides," Seth clarified, "its ex-girlfriend."

Randy smiled. "Yeah sure, until next week. You guys are on-again, off-again, on-again, off-again, more times than, than," Randy paused as he realized he didn't actually have a metaphor on hand. "I'll come up with something."

"I'm sure you will," Seth teased. "In the meantime, let me deal with Nikki. You go see AJ. Give her a reason to put a smile on her face before she returns to that miserable Milwaukee and life with Punk."

Now it was Randy's turn to laugh. "You're sure you'll be okay? You'll get home?"

"Promise," Seth replied. "Like I said, I'll text Paige or Nikki. Hell, worst case scenario I'm sure Hunter is still around and wouldn't mind giving his champ a lift. It's fine Randy. I'll be fine. Go be with your black widow."

Randy rolled his eyes. "She's taken," he said. "Besides, it's not like that with us."

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that," Seth smirked.

Randy responded in kind. "I'm not getting into this with you tonight. Just text me or call me when you get back to your place, okay?"

"Deal," Seth smiled.

Randy began to head back toward where Paige's locker room was. He got halfway down the hallway before turning back around.

"Oh and Seth?" he said. "Than a light switch."

"I'm sorry, what?" Seth questioned.

"You and Nikki," Randy clarified. "You're on-again, off-again, on-again, off-again more times than a light switch. Told you I'd think of something. That's a good one too."

Seth laughed and rolled his eyes. "Go see your chick before she decides you're not worth her time."

Randy smiled before his face turned to a more stern expression. "Call me or else," he said. "I'm not kidding."

"Yes dad," Seth teased.

Randy just waved him off and then proceeded to head back to the divas locker rooms to see AJ. Seth waited until he turned the corner and then, instead of heading back the way he came, toward the exits, the champ headed toward his locker room, toward the back room door that held the secret entrance to the offices of the COO and his wife, the chief principle owner of the WWE.

Seth took a deep breath and then without much additional thought, turned the knob and opened the door.

"Hunter, we need to talk."

 **A/N: I love this side of Randy, but damn if it doesn't make Seth feel guiltier for what he did haha. So we've got Seth on a quest for answers which is going to lead him in a very interesting direction going forward, Randy hopped up on drugs and being all weird and happy about to talk to AJ, who as we know, did not have the best talk with that wonderful husband of hers. So yeah, lots more to come and we haven't even scratched the surface, most notably Cody/Stardust's introduction. There's a big Raw coming up too where among other things, Heyman will explain Brock's actions and we'll find out just how badly Dean was injured. I've got a lot planned for the rest of this story so here's hoping you guys are still reading and enjoying!**

 **Until next time!**


	23. When the Truth Comes Out

**A/N: Just a quick mention to the person who left a guest review on the last chapter. Thanks! Glad you're enjoying the story. To answer your question, it's not going to end up like that. Those two are just friends. Hopefully you'll still keep reading!**

 **I'll admit, last chapter, kind of bleh and didn't really do much to advance anything. This chapter on the other hand, well, let's just say we've officially taken the turn from what I'm going to call part one of the story to part two.**

Judging by the daggers being shot his way, Seth immediately realized he had made a mistake, presumably because of the fact that he had just barged into his boss's office, without knocking, and had clearly walked in on something he wasn't supposed to.

The tension was palpable and the room was quiet, dead quiet.

"Close the door behind you, sit down and shut up," Triple H ordered angrily as he finally took the time to address Seth.

The champ, who was well aware of just how much trouble he was about to find himself in, just nodded and did as he was told, as if he had any other choice. Hunter continued to stare him down before turning his attention back to the other man who had been in the room.

"I apologize for the oh-so rude interruption," Hunter said calmly, the eyes in the back of his head also shooting daggers at Seth.

"Its fine," the man replied as he glanced back at the injured champion, who seemed to be holding the title in one hand and his ribs in the other. It was then that he pulled Hunter over to an area where he was sure Seth wouldn't hear what he was about to say. The last thing he needed was for his role in Hunter's master plan to be unveiled to someone who was too closely tied to the situation.

"I think we were done here anyway," he continued once the pair was out of earshot. "I played the role you asked me to in that match. I made sure Randy was taken care of. All that's left that I need from you is to be assured you'll honor our deal."

Triple H put his arm around the taller man's shoulder. "I'm a man of my word Dustin, always have been, always will be," he grinned as he walked with Dusty's oldest son to the front of the office, even further away from the curious champ in the chair.

Triple H pushed the man back as he opened the door, checking to make sure no one else was in the hallway to see Goldust make his exit. The last thing either wanted was to invoke a sense of suspicion, well, more suspicion given Seth had already seen too much.

Shaking that thought off and what it would mean if Seth did decide to have a big mouth, Hunter turned back to Goldust with a smile.

"I hope you got some enjoyment out of this, our arrangement notwithstanding," Hunter smirked.

Goldust chuckled. "I'd been waiting a long time to get to take it to Randy especially after what had happened the other night at my dad's memorial. I mean, hadn't he done enough to Cody and myself and even dad? And yet he felt the need to attack me in the parking lot? I don't know who he thinks he is but,"

The Bizarre One paused. He was getting off track. He had to remember that as much as he did enjoy being a part of furthering Randy's injury, this was more about his brother, about Cody, and about doing what he needed to do to make sure that Randy never got his hands on him again. Even if that did mean making a deal with the devil.

"So," he asked. "How long is he out for?"

"Well, according to the doctors it's going to be at least a few months, perhaps more if something were to, I don't know impact his recovery negatively," Triple H smiled.

"No, no, a couple months is good," Goldust replied. "That will give me enough time to get everything together, to make sure Cody is ready for his return. I can't have Randy anywhere near that when it happens."

Again, Triple H put his arm around the older man. "He won't. I have other plans for him, trust me. You do trust me right?"

Goldust sighed, seriously thinking over everything he and his boss had discussed regarding Cody and Randy and the verbal agreement they had come to the day after Dusty's memorial, the day after Randy had pinned him to his own car in a not-so-uncharacteristic fit of aggression.

But beyond that and beyond his desire to keep Cody safe from any more emotional turmoil or physical harm, things were never so black and white when it came to WWE's COO. There was almost always an agenda or an ulterior motive. And Goldust knew all about this one. He knew all about Hunter's plan and who it was going to impact and how it was going to work. It was incredibly well thought out and one that the Bizarre One knew was the byproduct not just of a few nights, but of a few months of planning.

Goldust didn't really want to trust Hunter. Every bone in his body was telling him it was a bad idea. But he didn't really have a choice. Because if there was anyone he trusted less than his boss, it was the Viper, the one who had broken Cody, who had in all likelihood been responsible for the personification of Stardust in the first place, who had been emotionally and physically abusive to all of the Rhodes in the past.

No, as long as Dustin was on this planet breathing, Randy would never get the chance to hurt Cody again, and if Hunter was the one to make that happen, so be it. As much as Goldust wished there was another way, this was it.

"So, do you trust me?" Hunter repeated as he extended his hand.

Goldust looked intently at his boss before extending his own hand and completing the gesture.

He hoped this was the right thing. He hoped this was what their father would have wanted. He had to hope that this time, Hunter really had let go of the grudge, that ill will, and that he really, truly meant it when he said he wanted to help. He had to trust that Hunter would take care of Randy once and for all.

"Yes Hunter, I do," Goldust said, not sure if he was trying to convince himself or his boss. "I trust that you'll do what's best for my brother and that is all that matters."

With a simple nod, Goldust made his exit, leaving Triple H to deal with the other problem that had walked in the door and had seen more than he should have.

"That was Goldust," Seth said, not waiting more than second before Hunter had shut the office door and turned to face him. "What was he,"

"I'm going to stop you right there," Hunter said. "You have no right to ask that question and I have no responsibility to answer it."

The man took a deep breath, his back still facing the door. Slowly he turned around and walked right in front of where Seth had risen. Hunter got in his face, almost to a point where he was pushing the champ back down into the chair where he had demanded Seth be in the first place.

"I barged into Vince's office once, just once," he began, his cold breath being felt on Seth's face. "I felt so superior so I just turned the knob and walked right in the door, wearing a smug ass look on my face. Vince didn't find it so amusing so he sat me down and said these very words and I pray for your own benefit Seth, you heed them as I did. He looked right in my eyes and said, "Son, I don't care who you think you are or what you think you've accomplished. I don't care how many times you've worn that gold around your waist and I certainly don't care about problems you have that you found so important you needed to barge into this office without having the decency to knock first. I own this office, I own this company. I own every last catchphrase you've ever uttered, every pose you've ever made, every article of clothing you've ever worn while inside _my_ ring. So, you may be world heavyweight champion, but in no way, shape or form, does that give you permission to enter my office without knocking."

"Now I'm going to add a little something of my own," Hunter added once he was done with Vince's speech. "What you just saw or what you think you saw, not a word of it to anyone else especially not that best friend of yours. If I find out you told him anything, I'll make sure you are stripped of that title so fast you'll barely have time to blink. And the next time you think about coming into this office without knocking, you will regret it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Seth said quickly and quietly.

That wasn't enough for his boss, who slammed his fists against the chair Seth was sitting in, clearly trying to emphasize just how serious an offense this was. "I said, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Seth repeated with more conviction. "It won't happen again."

"Good," Hunter said, a smile replacing the frown he had just been wearing. Once again, he stepped behind the desk and began to sort through a pile of papers.

"Now," he continued without looking up, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

Seth paused, still trying to figure out what had just happened and trying to regain the confidence he had entered the office with. "What I came to talk to you about, right, so uh,"

"Spit it out Rollins, I don't have all night," Triple H replied.

Seth took a deep breath and tried again. "What happened out there, with Brock, with Dean? I thought we had a deal?"

"A deal?" Hunter asked, looking up from the papers. "I'm not sure what you're talking about. Roman was neutralized during the match. I took care of that after you once again created an unnecessary problem for yourself there."

There was sarcasm in Triple H's words and Seth could tell he was enjoying this a little too much.

"Yeah, well, if you _had_ handled the Roman problem, he wouldn't have been there to knock me out after the match," Seth informed his boss.

Triple H smiled. "Ah yes, that was quite a superman punch."

Seth arched his eyebrow. Something wasn't quite adding up.

"Wait," he said. "Randy said the feed cut out in the back. How do you know what happened after that point?"

Triple H chuckled. "Just because their feed cut out doesn't mean mine did."

"But you'd be on the same feed, for your screen to stay lit and the rest to go dark means,"

"Occam's Razor," Hunter interrupted coyly. "Simplest explanation is normally the right one."

"So it was you?" Seth questioned, Triple H confirming what he was pretty sure he had already figured out. "You had the feed cut? Why?"

"Why? Why not?" Hunter smiled. "Come on Seth, did you really want Roman or Randy for that matter seeing what happened after Brock carried your precious Dean to the top of the ladder? Surely, the match would have been interrupted right then and there."

Again, Seth looked confused. "That's another thing. If you saw what was happening, why didn't you stop the match? Why didn't you send my interference you promised? That would have been a great time for it. Lesnar, he's insane. I needed that interference because he very well could have put me over that ladder instead. What the hell was he even doing in that match in the first place?"

"Cutting the feed, making sure Roman wasn't ringside," Triple H reminded him, ignoring his last question. "I did that for you. You wanted interference and you got it. Maybe it didn't come in the form you were expecting but you know what, no," the man paused, failing to understand why he was answering these questions in the first place. "You retained the title as I assured you would, so why all the questions, why all the complaints? Did you not get exactly what you wanted? Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some actual work to do that doesn't involve you and your imaginary problems."

Seth took a deep breath as he stood up to leave the office which had been what his boss so clearly wanted.

Maybe Triple H was right. He did retain the title, he was still champion. Wasn't that exactly what he had wanted? Wasn't that the reason he was willing to betray his best friend and cheat his former best friend out of a title shot yet again?

No, no, none of that felt right. Maybe that _had_ been what he wanted, but it wasn't anymore. He just wanted some answers about what happened out there and what didn't happen. Not to mention, there was still the Brock problem. Everything Seth did to remain on top would have been completely worthless if Lesnar cashed in his briefcase. He had to make sure that didn't happen and that it couldn't happen.

And maybe Seth didn't exactly have much goodwill with his boss right now but he had something better and that something better was going to refund his ticket for a one way trip to suplex city, a ticket he never booked in the first place.

"Lesnar wants the title, of course he does," Seth said with his back to Triple H. There was no way he could do this if the two were face to face. "He had every opportunity tonight to get it."

"But he didn't," Hunter said simply, not really giving much credence or validity to Seth's concerns.

"Yeah, well what about next time?" Seth questioned. "He's got the briefcase. He could show up at any time, get involved in any of my matches. That's a problem and I, I need some assurances."

This caused Triple H to chuckle. Seth could be amusing at times. It was part of the reason he had kept him around so long even if lately that decision seemed to be risking more harm than good. "You need assurances? What kind of assurances are you referring to?"

Seth took another deep breath. He didn't know if he was just crazy or if it was the head injury, but something was behind this misguided idea of his. It wasn't too late though. Seth could easily relent, leave the office, and hope things between himself and Triple H would go back to normal in the morning.

The champ shook his head, not allowing him to talk himself out of his decision even if was likely to be the second worst of his career, the first being what he did to Dean and Roman.

That's when Seth realized why he needed to hold on to the title so badly. He had given up everything to join league with the Authority and to pursue the belt. Without it, he had nothing, because he had sacrificed everything. So he had to hold on to the championship, at all costs, even if that meant committing what he was sure was about to be career suicide.

"I need you to assure me Lesnar won't be a threat to my title," Seth finally spoke up, his hands starting to shake. "If you do, I'm sure I can make some assurances of my own, you know, regarding what I walked in on."

Just as he had expected, Hunter wasn't pleased. But given he was facing the door with his back to his boss, Seth couldn't tell just how bad. The room fell into silence but it was anything but comfortable. Seconds that felt like minutes, minutes that felt like hours passed slowly, like sands through an hourglass.

"Turn around NOW!" Hunter finally demanded, venom seeping through every word. "At the very least, have the courage to face me like a man while you attempt to blackmail me."

Seth did as he was told despite all of the courage he had from before absolutely gone from his body. This was the first time since he walked in the office that he felt his head start to pound again. He felt lightheaded, he felt dizzy and he felt like he had just traveled down the path of no return.

"Hunter, I'm I'm sorry, I, my head, I'm pretty sure I have a concussion," Seth tried to take it all back, fumbling for right words in the process.

There was no going back though, no matter what he did, the words were said and the proverbial battle lines were drawn.

"Hiding behind an excuse or an injury is not going to get you anywhere," Hunter said with pure fury in his eyes. "Now you'll listen to me and you'll listen good. You'll say nothing and you'll get nothing in return. You work for me not the other way around and Seth, like I said before, I'll rid you of that belt faster than you can blink. So, I appreciate the bravado but I am not the person you want to go up against because I have the power to end you and I will not hesitate. See Seth, that's your problem. Always has been, probably always will be. You run your mouth without thinking of the consequences, without thinking of a plan B. But yours truly, he always has a plan B or should I say, a plan Beast."

Seth was quiet. Clearly he had heard him wrong. A plan Beast? That could only mean,

"It all makes sense now," Seth said in the midst of his own revelation. "That's why Brock was able to be in the Money in the Bank match in the first place. That's why he, not so coincidentally it seems, attacked Randy's wrist after I told you about it. That's why he won, why he showed up in my match. That's why he, my God, why he, well who the hell knows what he even did to Dean and if he'll ever wrestle let alone walk again. All of it, you set all of it up. Why the hell didn't you just have him cash in tonight then huh? Why didn't you just have him take that belt off of me since that's clearly what you want!"

At this point, Seth's voice had reached a level he hadn't intended. He was just so confused and more than that, so angry. Once again, Triple H was pulling the strings, forcing him to make decisions he never wanted to make in the first place. This all felt like déjà vu, too much for Seth's own newly formed conscience to take.

But there was the title, still around his waist, well in his hands at the moment, where it belonged. Everything Hunter had done was for him to keep that belt. It didn't all make sense at the moment but all he knew was that it was still his, for now.

"You certainly have quite the imagination," Hunter responded as he pushed Seth hard in the chest causing the champion to fall back in pain.

It wasn't accidental. Hunter had seen the match. He knew about the bruised ribs. He knew Seth was laboring to breathe and that his outburst hadn't exactly helped things.

"But sometimes imagination becomes reality and in this case Rollins, you might be right, at least somewhat so."

Hunter moved from behind his desk and continued to push back against Seth until the man was cornered against the wall.

"I did sanction Lesnar to be in the match and did approve him to return to action," Hunter continued. "And while I didn't do anything to make him win, I knew he would. He's the Beast after all. And yes it's quite possible that Brock and I have come to a little arrangement, but Seth, it all comes down to you and how you choose to proceed. Your fate is in your hands."

"I don't get it," Seth responded, his head really starting to spin now as he tried to take it all in.

"Of course you don't," Triple H replied smugly. "That's why you've always left the title defenses in my capable hands. I've always protected you Seth and I will continue to do so as long as you fall in line."

"Fall in line?" Seth questioned.

"Yes," Hunter grinned devilishly. "See Seth, the title needs to remain with the Authority and you need to remain with the Authority. I can't have this sudden conscience of yours getting in the way of my plans. So, you're going to do exactly as I say from here on out and as long as you do, Brock won't cash in. In fact, you won't have to worry about Lesnar or anybody else for that matter, as long as you know your place and play ball. But, if you choose to exercise your free will and forge a different path, I won't stop you. I'm sure you can defend that title on your own like you've been claiming for months you do anyway. Just know that I can't and I won't keep the Beast on a leash forever. So Seth, the choice is yours. What's it going to be? Are you going to continue to be a good soldier or are you going to take your chance with Brock and perhaps even risk your last friend in this company learning the role you played in his injury?"

Hunter was way too pleased with himself as he reclined back into his desk chair, once again ignoring Seth and relishing in his plans.

"Oh and by the way Seth," he said, taking one last look at the possibly soon-to-be former champ and tapping the belt he held in his hands, " _that_ is how you blackmail someone. You have until the end of the day tomorrow to make your decision which is quite generous of me all things considered. After that, it's open season on that belt of yours."

Triple H stood up and began to escort the still stunned Seth out of the office.

"I trust you'll make the right decision," Triple H offered as parting words before shutting the door behind him, leaving Seth alone in his locker room.

He still had no idea what to make of it all. There was no way to process it. Brock Lesnar was in the Authority? He was being held on a leash until Hunter was ready? Well, until Seth messed up that was. Now he was starting to see, starting to understand why Randy spoke the way he did about his former boss and mentor from the Evolution days.

Hunter could be cold, he could be vicious, he could be calculating. It was everything they said about Randy and for the first time, Seth was seeing it from Triple H as well. He had never been exposed to that side before but then again, he had always been the good soldier, had always fallen in line. He did as he was told with little to no questions asked. He was the perfect puppet, perfect lap dog.

And now there was this decision put in front of him, this looming life or death for his career decision. How could he say yes? Saying yes meant continuing to be under the thumb of a man Seth was coming to no longer trust implicitly. While he couldn't get the details from the man about the Goldust meeting, Seth had a feeling he knew what it was about. There was something brewing and as far as he could tell it wasn't good news for Randy. He had to tell him, didn't he? At the very least he owed his friend that much.

But telling him meant saying no and how could he say no? Saying no meant Randy finding out the truth, meant Dean and Roman seeing him for the scum he really apparently still was. He felt he had gotten to a point there, seeing Dean's carving, hearing Roman's concerns, that he wanted to make things right. But how could he if they knew just the kind of person he was? Well, Roman knew and that had played out exactly how Seth had assumed it would.

And then there was the belt, the gold he won, the title he so rightfully earned. No, deserved? He wasn't even sure anymore. All Seth knew was that if he said no all of that went away. He would lose Randy for sure, he'd lose any chance of making things right with his former brothers if there was in fact still one, and he would lost the championship, the belt he only had because he sacrificed everything else for.

Seth was so driven then, so singularly focused. He wanted the title and was willing to do anything and betray anyone to get it. But now, if he said no, what had all of that been for? He'd surely lose the belt. As much "bravado," that was the word Hunter used, as much "bravado" as he was said to have, even he wasn't stupid enough to think he could defeat Lesnar especially given the man had the ultimate advantage. No, he'd lose the title, he'd lose his best friend, he'd lose the Shield.

This was the classic argument, the right decision being the just one or the wrong decision being the one that kept things within the status quo.

His head just couldn't handle it.

Seth found his body shaking, everything around him once again fading to black. This passing out thing, it was starting to get ridiculous but at that moment, he welcomed the release as it took his mind off of everything.

Seth closed his eyes, allowing the darkness to take him over. Perhaps he'd get clarity like he had the first time. Perhaps he'd wake up sure of what to do next.

Because right now, he didn't have that answer. He wasn't anywhere close.

 **A/N: Okay wow, super long chapter but I couldn't really find the right place to break it up, so there you have it. The truth, the entirety of it, comes out. Goldust was working for Hunter, Brock was working for Hunter and Hunter's a maniacal genius with a yet to be revealed plan. Kudos to those of you who came close to discovering the truth. In fact, several had pieces of it right which if I put together would have given you the outcome you just read.**

 **So, it all comes down to a yes or no question and I'm curious to hear your thoughts. What should Seth's answer be? Should he continue to turn his back on everyone but the Authority and play puppet to Triple H or is it finally time for the champion to buck up and fight back?**

 **Anxious to hear your ideas on this critical question.**

 **Until next time!**


	24. Of Brothers and Ex-Brothers

_Meanwhile at Columbus County General Hospital…_

"I'm going to kill him," Roman said as he paced around the room, stopping every few seconds to look down at his still clenched fists. "He thought that punch was bad. Oh, no, he has no idea what comes next. He's in for a rude awakening."

Roman continued to pace, amusing Dean in the process. There was something about his best friend's fiercely overprotective attitude that even in the direst of situations, could somehow always make Dean smile.

Dean hadn't remembered much of what occurred after he was thrown off of the ladder and into a table. His body had tensed the second it happened, the pain coursing through his every limb. He was pretty sure in that moment that he had a broken neck or back or spine or all of the above. He literally couldn't move, well, save for the involuntary convulsions he was having. That was about the only thing he could feel too. It was the first moment where Dean thought to himself that he might never walk again.

No, that wasn't an option. He quickly shook off the thought.

But that didn't change the fact that Dean was forced to watch, as his back lay flat against the shattered table remains, Brock taking the belt from its holster. At this point, Dean was sure he knew what had happened. Lesnar had cashed in and had become the new champion. At least, so it seemed.

That was when Dean remembered blacking out, only to wake up less than 15 minutes later to find himself in a stretcher with Roman telling him Seth was still the champion and Dean telling Roman that particular outcome was impossible.

It made no sense. Dean was sure that he had seen Lesnar grab the belt. And of course, with the mysterious technical difficulties of the feed, Roman couldn't help to confirm or deny any of that. All he knew was that Seth still had the title when he passed him by on the ramp.

Hence the Superman Punch.

Hence the reason Roman wanted to kill Seth.

Dean didn't want to believe any of it and he certainly didn't want to be confined to the stretcher. He informed the officials that he had fought in death matches before and had gotten up from worse after facing Seth at the prior year's Hell in a Cell. He tried to tell them, and Roman, that this was no more than a few bumps and bruises and that just like last time, he'd get up, because he always got back up.

However, confidence and bravado were less than helpful in this case so when Dean tried to walk under his own power, he didn't get far. Just touching his leg to the ground, putting any sort of pressure on it, had been too much. It shot pain throughout his body, crippling, and debilitating pain. It was the kind of pain that made Dean see stars and that made the room spin on its imaginary axis.

And while he wasn't sure if it was the kind of pain to make him black out again, the next thing Dean knew, he was in the passenger seat of Roman's car, in the parking lot of Columbus County General, still trying to figure out how his best friend had convinced him to go to the hospital anyway.

Dean hated hospitals, as it seemed most wrestlers were predisposed to do. With WWE employing their own top notch medical team, if they saw fit that you needed to go to a hospital, it meant something was seriously wrong. It more than likely meant you were badly injured and needed some kind of surgery and that more than likely meant you'd be out of action for any period of time.

Yeah, not exactly comforting thoughts.

That's not even to mention, he had always hated hospitals, even as a kid. The white walls, the confinement, being someone's patient. Yeah, that was never for him and the last time he was in the hospital, courtesy of a curb stomp through cinderblocks,

Dean paused in the middle of his own thoughts. Nope, he told himself he wasn't going back there, wasn't going back to that. Because for Dean, it wasn't over the moment Seth had betrayed them with the chairs, it was over the moment his best friend and Seth was just that, kicked his head through a stack full of solid, concrete bricks.

That incident- no that was being too kind. That moment when Seth chose to callously and intentionally endanger life and limb without a second thought with an act of deplorable, reprehensible, indefensible, unjustifiable, downright repugnant behavior, was not a memory he looked upon fondly nor likely ever would.

Dean smiled to himself. There, that was better. He knew he wasn't speaking out loud but even in his thoughts he refused to go easy on Seth for that one. Because if there was one thing he would probably never forgive, could never forgive, it was that. The chair shots, yeah, in some ways he already had, but not the cinderblocks, never the cinderblocks.

Even if Seth had ever bothered to apologize, which it still blew his mind that he didn't, Dean couldn't get past the damage it caused. And it wasn't really the physical damage either. That healed. It took six freaking months but it healed and with little more than a surgical scar to show for it.

It was the wound that didn't show up on a CT scan or an MRI, the damage that left no visible scar but left its imprint on the depths of his soul. That was what he couldn't get past. Even Roman would never fully know that pain, that agony, that soul-crushing, mind-numbing blow that comes when your best friend might as well have tried to end your life.

Admittedly, Dean was never the same after that and really, how could anyone have expected him to be?

Dean tried to not think about it but as he looked down at his mangled knee, severely doubting he was leaving the hospital with anything even remotely resembling a clean bill of health, the parallels were staring him in the face.

Once again, Seth had taken something from him because once again, Dean had put himself in the position to let him.

If only he could have brought himself to stop caring, if only he had silenced that part of him that for some inexplicable reason chose to trust Seth in that match, if only he hadn't allowed himself to believe that Dusty's death had some impact, any at all, on the person Seth had become and clearly still was.

If only he had done those things the emotional pain he was feeling as well as the physical, wouldn't have hurt nearly as bad.

Dean took a deep breath as he digested his current situation. There was really no use thinking about any of that now but his mind refused to turn off. He needed a distraction and fortunately the still-pacing Roman, who was mumbling about his plans for the champion, could provide just that.

"Wow and to think they always said I was the one who couldn't sit still," Dean allowed himself a slight smile. "Seriously though dude, you might want to just sit down, take a breath. All you're doing now is wearing a hole in the floor."

Roman finally stopped as he looked back at Dean. He just stood there staring at him.

"There, doesn't that feel better," Dean said as he gestured for Roman to sit next to him in one of the hospital chairs. Roman rolled his eyes but did as Dean wanted anyway. "Now, tell Dr. Dean what seems to be the problem?"

"You're serious?" Roman questioned, the suggestion seeming improbable at best.

"As a heart attack," Dean replied with his signature grin.

Roman chuckled before looking back at his friend. Dean seemed calm, all things considered. Clearly the morphine and the other pain drugs were starting to kick in. Roman only wished in that moment he had some of his own, not for pain, but for serenity. He needed something to keep him from flying off the rails, from punching someone or something. That's how furious he was at Seth and the whole of what had happened.

He was still trying to understand it really and every time he did, it came up blank and made him even angrier.

Roman knew Seth had plans. He knew there was going to be an interference, but Lesnar? Even Roman couldn't, well he didn't want to believe that Seth would go that far. And wouldn't it have been enough just to have Brock get Dean out of the ring? Did Seth really have to orchestrate an attack that ended up with Dean in the hospital, again?

He shook his head. He didn't want to accept that Seth could be capable of doing what he did and he certainly didn't want to accept that he'd be capable of doing it twice. His mind kept wanting to bring him back to that moment with the cinderblocks. Roman knew he should have been suspicious when the Authority gave him a day off. He should have known they had something sinister planned. It was just like earlier at the match. They made sure Roman couldn't go anywhere near that ring when Dean was attacked. They made sure that he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Roman knew he should have fought harder to be out there. He knew Seth had something up his sleeve. He just never could have guessed how dangerous that something was. If only he knew, there would have been nothing on planet earth able to keep Roman away from that ring, away from his brother.

There were very few times when Roman found himself feeling helpless but this was one of them. He had failed Dean, even after promising him that he never would again. He had broken that promise and he hated himself for it.

In fact Roman hated this whole situation. It was a nightmare and one he honestly thought neither of them would have to go through again.

"My problem is that I've got one brother in the hospital because the other brother put him there, for the second time in less than a year," Roman finally replied, all of his frustration coming out, explained in that one sentence.

"Ex-brother," Dean was quick to point out.

"What?" Roman asked, not even really realizing what he had said in the first place.

"You've got one brother in the hospital because the other ex-brother put him there," Dean clarified, emphasis on the 'ex.'"

"Right," Roman replied, wishing he had caught his slip of the tongue. "Force of habit."

"But to be fair," Dean added, "Rollins wasn't really responsible for this one."

"The hell he wasn't," Roman fired back. "You were out there, you saw what happened. Brock attacked you. He didn't lay a damn hand on Seth. And we're supposed to believe what, it's just a coincidence? No, nope, not gonna happen. That son of a bitch couldn't even promise to give you a fair fight, now I know why. He had Lesnar up his sleeve the whole time. Honestly, just when I thought he couldn't sink any lower, he goes and does this. Unbelievable."

"You really think Seth is working with," Dean said before pausing. It was just then that he took in some vital information in Roman's rant. "Wait, promise to give me a fair fight? What are you talking about?"

Roman sighed heavily. He knew this would come out eventually. Granted, he had wanted to be the one to tell Dean himself and technically he was, but not in this way. Oh well. It was out there. Now he just had to rip the Band-Aid off and tell his brother the whole story.

 **Part two: the whole story.**

 **Stay tuned!**


	25. You Know Why

**A/N – Hey readers! Just wanted to take a quick minute to thank those of your who have offered reviews or comments about the last couple chapters. Its means a lot and as a writer, there is nothing better than someone commenting on your work. Indifference is worse than criticism. Believe that. ;)**

"Look, I didn't want to say anything because I know you can fight your own battles," Roman began carefully.

Dean didn't look too happy though. "You're damn right I can," he replied.

"Right," Roman continued. "But your back was always going to be up against the wall with Seth having the Authority in his pocket and after that stuff and what he shared the other night, I decided to have a word with him."

Dean was stunned, almost more so than when he found out Brock had never cashed in.

"Let me get this straight," he said. "You talked to Seth on my behalf without talking to me first? What the hell Roman?"

"Look, you said you didn't want to talk about Seth but I don't know, I kind of thought it was a good time to see if he was sincere and maybe even sorry for all the crap he's pulled," Roman responded as he took a deep breath.

So much for those drugs keeping Dean calm.

"I thought we were in this together," Dean said sharply. "I thought you had my back. But it all makes sense now. You're in this with Seth. Of course you are. You two were always closer being tag team partners and all. Old Deano wasn't worth your time. Guess it's good to know some things never change."

"Dean, it's not like that I swear," Roman tried a new approach. "I'll admit yes, I wanted to talk to Seth and see if there was some way maybe that the three of us could at least try to be cordial to one another and I don't know maybe work back up to being friends, or even,"

"Don't say that word," Dean replied defiantly. Although it he was being honest, it was more hurt than anger that had been driving his reaction.

"Right of course," Roman continued. "I wanted to talk to him but you were right, you were so right. All of it was bull shit. I heard him on the phone with Triple H arranging the attack on Randy."

Dean paused. "Orton? Nah, he's his best friend. That makes no sense."

"Weren't we his best friends once too?" Roman said, a sad sense of nostalgia filling the room.

Dean couldn't disagree. Seth had betrayed friends once, was it really out of the realm of possibility to believe he'd do it again?

"Go on," Dean said, realizing no, it wasn't. In fact, more than possible, it was probable.

"Seth told Hunter that Randy had a busted wrist and of course, what happens in the ladder match?" Roman continued. "You've got Goldust and Brock, who inexplicably is even in the match despite being suspended, going right for Orton's wrist like it had a damn target on it."

"Well not to play devil's advocate here but he did have a target coming out there in that cast and all," Dean asserted. "Isn't it possible Lesnar and Goldy just noticed it and took advantage?"

"Of course it's possible but I know what I heard and I even confronted Seth about it," Roman clarified.

"What did the rat say?" Dean asked.

"He didn't deny it, didn't even try to once I said I heard everything," Roman answered. "Dean, he was literally afraid of me, afraid I would tell Randy everything."

Dean hadn't even thought about that but it did pose an interesting question. "Why didn't you? Why didn't you tell Randy?"

"Because I didn't care," Roman answered.

Dean shook his head. "I think it's because you do care and you didn't want Orton to mess him up."

Roman should have instantly denied it. He should have vehemently argued against the very thought. But it was in that moment that he realized he couldn't and realized why he couldn't. It would be a lie. He had tried to put this care for Seth that was omnipresent it seemed, into the far reaches of his mind. But even that day, despite how angry Roman was, he couldn't make it go away. He was worried about the trouble Seth had gotten himself into and to be honest, he still was.

Dean and his health of course were the priority but Roman was always going to be the big brother to both of them. That's why they say you don't get to pick your family. He didn't pick Dean or Seth. The three of them picked each other and there would always be this bond, this tie that kept him coming back. It was why Roman was so worried that Seth's latest arrangements with Triple H were digging him deeper and deeper down a rabbit hole he would never be able to get out of.

Roman hated Seth, that hadn't changed, but that wasn't what he wanted for his ex-brother.

"You can't deny it because you don't want to lie to me," Dean said, again taking Roman from his thoughts. "You want to kill him but at the same time you still care about that selfish, cheating, lying rat. Why?"

Roman took a deep breath. "Dean, you know why."

Dean nodded, unable to look his only remaining brother in the eye. "Yeah, but I just need to hear you say it. I need to hear the words come out of your mouth, that despite everything you still consider him family. Hell, you already said it, so it won't be that tough to say it again."

"Dean, I was so done with him," Roman avoided answering the question. "All I wanted was for him to promise he'd give you a fair match but he couldn't. He'd already sold out for the interference so why would he turn back? I don't want to still care about him but that's never going to go away. And I know it sucks to hear it, but that's why we don't talk about this. You never want to talk about this because I think you've always known where I stand with him and it's not something you want to hear. I get it, I do. And right now, I don't want to hear myself say those words either. I'm furious as hell, man. I left him in that locker room and was just so, so done."

"You left him in the locker room?" Dean questioned, his eyes wide. "His locker room?"

"No, ours," Roman answered much to Dean's chagrin.

"Are you serious?" he questioned. "Why, why would you do that?"

Roman was confused as to why Dean was getting so upset. It was just their locker room, nothing else.

"It's not a big deal, he didn't take any of our stuff if that's what you were worried about," Roman said.

Dean sighed. "It's not a matter of what he took or didn't take, it's a matter of what he saw or didn't see."

"I, I don't follow," Roman responded. "Are you talking about the dartboard? Because I really don't think that's any sort of surprise to him seeing that."

"No," Dean replied, taking a deep breath. How was he going to explain this? After all of those times telling Roman he was foolish for still caring about Seth, after refusing at other times to even mention the man's name, how was he going to justify the carvings?

Honestly, there were times where it didn't even make sense to him himself. So how, how, was he going to explain to Roman when he couldn't even explain to himself. How in the world would he be able to tell his brother why he did it, when frankly, he just didn't have those answers.

Dean took a deep breath. "I still do it."

"Do what?" Roman asked, still confused.

So Dean tried again. "I still do _it._ On the wall."

"You still do," Roman paused. "Oh. Oh I, I didn't know that."

Dean shrugged. "Well now you do and now he probably does too. Great, just great."

"You never stopped doing it, did you?" Roman asked softly, already knowing that this conversation was walking the thin line between topics that were on and off limits. Dean's carving, certain to be in the latter category.

Dean just nodded. He knew exactly where this was going.

"Why?" It was Roman's turn to ask that daunting question and Dean's turn to give the exact same answer.

He rolled his eyes. "You know why."

After that the two fell into an awkward but not tense silence. The topic had run its course, at least as far as both would take it.

Roman tried to keep in mind the reason why they were there, at the hospital, in the first place. Seth may not have been directly responsible for most of the physical damage, although he did play a role, but he was involved nonetheless. He was the reason Brock of all people provided Seth's daily interference to win the match. He was the reason Brock even had the opportunity to hit Dean with the F5 and everything else.

He had played such a good part, acting the concerned friend, right before Roman clocked him. It was part of the reason Roman had wanted to kill him. He was just so disgusted, so furious. He hated himself that he was still able to care about a man who would do the things Seth did without so much as a true modicum of remorse.

Roman remained quiet until Dean, never one for reflective silences, broke the tension.

"I know you would never backstab me the way he did," he said. "I know you were just looking out for me by trying to talk to him. It's nice to know someone does. But I still don't appreciate going behind my back. I mean, when were you going to tell me?"

"I left you two voicemails," Roman explained. "I was trying to warn you to look out for something suspicious. I was letting you know I was going to be at ringside."

"But you weren't?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, I made the mistake of telling Seth I would be and of course, right as your match is starting, Carrano calls me in for some bull shit meeting," Roman explained. "All part of the rat's plan. And the feed cutting out in the back, which I'm guessing he had something to do with to. I saw Brock come out and then nothing. So I rushed to the ring and by that time it was too late. So I did the only thing I could and punched Seth as hard as I could. If it makes you feel any better, he went down hard, like really hard."

Dean forced a small smile. "A little, a little better."

Roman returned the gesture. "I've always got your back brother. Believe that."

 **This started out as a Legacy story and its quickly devolving into a Shield one. Sorry about that. I just love writing Roman, Dean and Seth. But I maintain my promise, just like winter in Game of Thrones, Cody IS coming and so is a shift toward more Legacy oriented story telling. So hopefully you're willing to be along for the ride just a little longer!**

 **Now, in my best BNB voice, "I'm afraid I've got some bad news."**

 **Some new obligations and responsibilities have been added to my plate lately and unfortunately this means my time to write and work on this story and Flair for the Dramatics, if you happen to be reading that one as well, has taken a serious hit. I mulled over the possibility of putting this story on official hiatus but after really thinking about it, I decided I'm not going to do that.**

 **I'm going to write when I have time so that might mean you get an update tomorrow (probably not) or three months from now (I hope not). I don't want to stop the story but I also can't commit to weekly or bi-weekly updates like I had been doing from the beginning.**

 **I want you all to know I am still enjoying this story immensely and all of the kind words and support along the way has meant more to me than you'll know. This is truly a great community of readers and writers and I am so happy to have been a part of it.**

 **So, as I oft like to end my chapters, until next time! I hope it will be soon, but don't kill me if it isn't ;)**


	26. Leaving the Hospital

**A/N - *Twists head slowly and smiles creepily* … "I'M BAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKK."**

 **It took much, much longer than I would have liked but I finally have for you the next chapter in this ongoing saga. So hopefully you like it!**

The tests took a few hours but finally, Dean was ready to be released. Albeit, in a wheelchair.

Roman tried to gauge his best friend's expression but he couldn't. Dean was quiet, too quiet really. It was as if he was still taking it all in, still trying to figure out how and why everything happened the way it did. Still, in light of the doctor's prognosis, Roman was definitely expecting some kind of reaction. But nope, all he got was silence.

Standing behind, Roman watched as Dean simply wheeled himself past the hospital's automatic doors. It was only then, as he sat at the top of the ramp, taking a moment to pause, that Dean spoke for the first time since the doctors declared him to be somehow miraculously "medically cleared."

"Won't be needing this anymore!" he smiled as he stood up at the top of the platform.

Roman furrowed his brow in concern. "The doctor recommended I take you to the car in this."

"Nope," Dean replied, kicking the object in question back through the sliding door. "Hospital policy only required me to leave in it. Well, I did. We're officially over the threshold and I refuse to spend one more second in that freakin' thing."

Roman nodded his head. Knowing that both of them entered the hospital almost expecting to be told Dean had some broken bones or torn ligaments or worse, Roman could understand why Dean would be hesitant to spend any time longer than he had to in that chair.

Just the thought of being paralyzed or being told he could never wrestle again terrified Dean, so much so that it had been a battle in and of itself just getting him to agree to the hospital's policy that he spend even one second in the wheelchair. That hadn't been easy trying to convince him of that, especially given Dean's tendency to find himself to be invincible.

And while Roman ultimately won that battle, given the long night that had turned into morning that both of them had, he had no inclination to try to fight another one. In this case, one he was sure he'd lose anyway.

"I still can't believe it," Roman said as he watched in awe as Dean, 100 percent under his own power, walked down the hospital steps with not so much as assistance from a railing.

That wasn't exactly what he needed to see.

"You could have at least taken the ramp you know," Roman sighed. "Might be too early to test the steps considering, oh I don't know, everything your body went through over the past couple of hours."

Dean seemed to be listening to Roman, perhaps even weighing his suggestion. But then, as quickly as those rational thoughts came, they were gone. And with them, so too was Dean, who had proceeded to descend the remaining steps backwards and with his eyes closed.

"You're an idiot, you know that right?" Roman chuckled as he shook his head and continued to watch Dean take unnecessary risks with the stairs.

Unlike Dean, Roman had taken to the doctor's advice that the self-proclaimed "Miracle Man" might need a week or so of rest before he would be ready to return to action. Of course, steps weren't exactly action but Roman was being cautious. After all, someone had to look out for Dean if he wasn't going to himself.

So he followed closely behind his partner, just in case if at any moment, Dean's knee did decide to give out which the doctor observed could happen. It wasn't likely but one could never be too cautious especially when it came to the reckless decision making of one Dean Ambrose.

Despite what Dean would have liked to believe was a perfectly clean bill of health, Roman and the doctors still knew there could be setbacks, ones someone who chose to jump down a few stairs after getting tossed through a table, were more likely to have occur.

"Did I mention you're an idiot?" Roman repeated as he watched Dean land awkwardly on his good, well, better leg after the final hop. "What's wrong with just walking anyway?"

"Less fun," Dean shrugged. "Oh and not an idiot, I'm more like,"

He paused to find the right words.

"I've got it," he smirked. "I'm more like, the guy who stepped in as Shawn Michaels' tag team partner when he had to take on Vince and Shane in that match."

"Wait, you don't mean?" Roman stopped before he could ask the question.

"Yep," Dean smiled as he walked slowly to the car. "Man, Shawn got so mad that I was a no-show. I have yet to figure out a way to make it up to him for that one. Although, we won the match. At least, I think we did. Oh wait, that's right, Vince beat me in typical Vince fashion because you know," Dean paused to clear his throat.

"A McMahon never loses to an almighty deity," he finished gruffly. "Sorry, that was the best Vince impression I've got."

Roman couldn't help but laugh as he rolled his eyes in Dean's direction. "All in all, not half bad but I'm pretty sure you weren't even in WWE when Shawn was fighting Shane and Vince so…"

Dean frowned before another lightbulb suddenly hit. "Oh and when JBL started calling himself the god of professional wrestling or wrestling god or whatever, he was only borrowing the nickname from me," he said smugly, clearly amused with himself even if no one else was.

"So, when you were like 15 or 16 years old huh?" Roman replied with a laugh.

He had to admit, there was something about Dean's signature smile, the smirk he refused to wipe off of his face as he laughed at his own jokes. It was quite infectious. And given how the night began, with the level of red Roman had seen at finding Dean unconscious quite possibly at the hands of Seth once again, well, it felt good to see Dean grinning from ear to ear. It felt good knowing he could smile and in turn that Roman could too.

In Dean's mind, this was a victory and honestly, in a not insignificant way, it really was. Roman had been thinking best case scenario was a couple bruised ribs, maybe some broken ones. Never in his wildest imagination had he even considered that would be the worst case scenario. That after what Brock and Seth put Dean through, he'd be able to stand, let alone walk under his own power.

There was no other way to put it, other than the fact that it was well,

"A miracle," Dean replied, as if he had been reading Roman's very thoughts. "You heard the doctor. He was baffled man. Said there was no explanation, reasonable or otherwise. He saw the match. What he was expecting – torn ACLs, MCLs, those other CLs, not a one Rome. Not a meniscus out of place, not a bone broken. Okay, so some bruised ribs and the like but given that fall, that's pretty damn incredible. So, in conclusion, if that doesn't make me some sort of god than I don't know what does."

"Maybe when I come back to the ring tonight, that will be my new catchphrase," Dean continued, stopping Roman dead in his tracks. "Not like JBL would mind. He loves me. Besides, clean bill of health. There's no way around it. I am a wrestling god!"

Dean continued to walk but Roman was still.

The man had been talking a mile a minute, something the doctor said could happen until all of the drugs wore off, but Roman could have sworn in that frenzied state that he had heard his best friend mention Raw. And not just mention it, but say he was planning to attend it and compete in it. Tonight.

Dean was never afraid to put his body on his line before his health and Roman got the feeling this time would be no different. It was his love of entertaining, his love of beating the crap out of people in that ring, no matter the cost, that kept him going. Roman couldn't be the one to take that away from him but at the same time, he wasn't going to let Dean plunge into the lion's den in the way Roman knew he would want to.

"Slow down man," Roman said as he placed his hand firmly on the passenger side door to prevent Dean from getting in. "Did I hear you correctly? I know the doctors said you might say some things in a drug-induced state that are a little crazy. This was one of those right?"

Dean frowned in confusion. "I'm not sure what you're talking about?"

"Raw, more specifically tonight's Raw," Roman clarified. "Did you honestly say you were planning on getting back into the ring tonight?"

"Why not?" Dean shrugged.

"Are you completely out of your mind?" Roman replied. "You _just_ got out of the hospital."

"Yeah, but I got the clean bill of health remember?" Dean argued.

Roman rolled his eyes.

"You keep saying you got this clean bill of health," Roman commented, "but that's not exactly what the doctors said. They said you didn't need surgery and that nothing was broken but they also said that you're not 100 percent and you're not going to be for at least a week. Not to mention, you didn't exactly pass the Impact test so not only did you not get this perfect bill of health but you're also not cleared to return to the ring."

Again Dean frowned. "They said I was medically cleared."

"Yeah, to leave the hospital, not to wrestle!" Roman informed him. "They probably figured they didn't even need to say it because it's not like anyone would be crazy enough to get back in the ring, not even 24 hours after their career very well could have ended."

Roman took a deep breath. He realized his tone was becoming a little harsher than he had intended. He needed to refocus and try a different approach.

"Look man, it's great that you were able to walk out of here basically without a scratch and I know the passion you've got to get back in that ring and get revenge, but it can wait," Roman said, this time more calmly. "At least take the week that the doctors suggested."

Again, Dean seemed to be considering Roman's suggestion and again, he decided against it.

"Can't wait," he simply said as he got into the car, followed by Roman. "I have the perfect opportunity on my hands and I'm not going to waste it."

Of course, now Roman was intrigued.

"Perfect opportunity for what?" he asked.

Dean smiled as he prepared to lay out his plan. "Don't you get it? I can walk. Haven't done much else to test the knee but I can walk and I can stand. I'll be sore, but I can sell that. I'll need the crutches too."

"For what?" Roman asked again. He was pretty sure Dean had no intention of actually using the crutches.

"I got F5'ed off a damn ladder," Dean continued. "I should have some injuries and that's exactly what I'm going to make everybody believe. So I'll come out there with the crutches, tell everybody I'm out a few months. Hell, maybe I'll even tell them all that doc said I might never wrestle again. I'll give it the week or whatever, heal up for real, and come back when no one's expecting it. Seth will never see it coming when I blindside him and beat him to a damn pulp. When I put him in the hospital and make it so that he for real, can't wrestle again. Oh and Brock too."

As much as Dean had tried to slip that last part in there, it did not go unnoticed by Roman, who almost immediately stopped the car, dead in the middle of the road.

"Dude," Dean said as he jolted forward at the abrupt stop. "Guy with a minor concussion in here. Don't do that."

Roman took a deep breath and turned to look at Dean.

"You're not getting in the ring with Lesnar again, not now, not like this," Roman said simply, his tone indicating this was not meant to be a request, but rather an order. It was something of course, Dean didn't take too kindly to.

"I already thought we went over this whole, 'I don't need you to fight my battles for me' crap," Dean said sharply.

"And I thought you understood that I was just looking out for you and that I always will," Roman fired back as he once again, began the drive back to their hotel. His eyes were steely as they remained on the road.

This was not the fight he was in the mood to have. Not when the reminder just brought him back to Seth and that Superman Punch and everything he wanted to do to make his brother pay for what had happened to Dean.

Even if there weren't any long lasting injuries, it didn't change the facts. It didn't change that Seth so callously would want to hurt Dean like that after what Roman had thought was a breakthrough for the Architect. After what Roman had thought was Seth finally regaining his soul and his independence from Triple H and the Authority.

It coincided with a breakthrough of his own, the one that made Roman realize that as it turned out, maybe you could forgive family anything. And like it or not, Seth was family. Both he and Dean resigned themselves to that very thought during their time in the emergency room.

But right now, as much as Roman still cared about Seth, he hated him all the same. He would feel no remorse for Dean getting his revenge and it wasn't even about that. Roman was just worried. Worried that Dean was about to get himself into something with Brock, with Seth, with Hunter that he wouldn't be able to get out of.

Roman had already lost one brother to Triple H and his manipulations. He absolutely refused to lose the other.

"Dean," Roman replied, breaking the tense silence. "I'm just worried. Brock is an animal and right now, he's been unleashed on you. I don't want to know what might happen and I refuse to find out. So if you need to be mad at me fine, but I don't like the idea of you going anywhere near him, going anywhere near any of them. Triple H took Seth away but at least he still has a career. I'd afraid if you try to play those same games, you won't."

Dean continued to sit in silence for another 10 minutes or so as he digested everything Roman had been saying.

He had never thought about it like that.

When Dean wanted to get back into the ring and rip Lesnar and Seth to shreds, he hadn't even considered Roman. That's because he wasn't even considering the consequences. He never did.

But this time, given the emotional roller coaster they all had been on ever since Dusty's death, Dean knew he kind of had to. He had to see this from Roman's perspective and had to take his feelings into consideration because he was right. They had played the game with its originator before and it left Roman down a brother. If Dean tempted fate, it was very possible, Roman would be down two.

Dean refused to let that happen. He refused to make Roman go through alone, what both of them had to go through just over a year prior. Rationale taking over, if that meant waiting to get his revenge, waiting to strike, Dean would do it.

However, that didn't mean that Dean couldn't still do the one thing that he needed to at this point, that being to go back to that locker room, take his knife and destroy the carving he had placed above the bench. Until it was gone, it would just serve as a reminder to Dean that everything he believed about Seth was a lie. And that, that was just too much to handle.

"I'll stay away from Lesnar, away from the ring," Dean said reluctantly as the pair arrived back at the arena, ready for the night's show. "I'm still coming out on TV though tonight, even if I can't wrestle. Well, even if I shouldn't wrestle."

"I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth," Roman smiled. "And," he added, "I'm not going to stand in your way when it comes to Seth. Honestly, I think it's high time both of us had a word with him anyway."

Now it was Dean's turn to smile. "Good cop, bad cop?"

"More like, bad cop, worse cop," Roman smirked.

Dean laughed. "I like that. I like that a lot."

 **A/N – So, these were kind of slow chapters but lots of that brotherly goodness. And be honest, I totally got you there right? In those first few sentences, you totally thought Dean was going to be paralyzed right? Boy, do I love the swerve ;)**

 **But anyway, it's high time I get back to the meat and bones of this thing. Dean and Roman are headed to confront Seth, who as we may or may not recall is kind of, let's just say indisposed at the moment. Meanwhile, we've got our saga with Randy which was on the backburner but is about to come back to life. There are a few more loose ends I want to tie up (like, what is going on with AJ's status, and what Goldust and Hunter are involved in) and then I think I'm going to jump into the future a bit and with that, finally bring in a character I know you all have been waiting for. As I've mentioned before this started as a Legacy story and quickly turned Shield, but I haven't forgotten about Cody and Randy either. And if you're like me, you're probably thinking it's well overdue that they come face to face.**

 **Share your thoughts. Let me know what you want to see from that interaction!**

 **Oh and as for reviews, I've totally spaced on which ones I've responded to and which ones I haven't, so I'm going to start fresh. Any past reviews, thanks so much, you all know they mean so much to writers. Any that come in the future, I'll be back to responding to them each individually!**


	27. Time to Play the Game

Dean could count on about half of one hand how much sleep he had managed to get that night. It had been late when they got back to the hotel room and even later when the drugs finally allowed his brain to shut down. But even then, his subconscious state took over not really allowing him any meaningful rest as all he could think about was how he was going to get back in that ring and make both Seth and Brock pay. Mostly Seth. Sure Brock was the one who almost ended his career but Seth was the one who had managed to break his heart all over again.

It was stupid and entirely his fault for thinking the man was capable of change, but Dean saw a glimpse of the old Seth the night of Dusty's memorial and for some reason he allowed that to seep through his thoughts and his feelings about him. He allowed himself to believe that maybe just maybe the old Seth was going to make a comeback for good this time. But no, it was just the opposite. The new Seth made sure Dean wasn't getting anywhere near that title. He tried to finish the job he started when the cinderblocks didn't work. Obviously that was the only reason why he sent Brock out there.

Dean knew Seth would be disappointed when he saw that his efforts had been mostly in vain but that wasn't his problem nor did he care. Yeah Seth may have had the belt, but Brock had the briefcase and Dean had full use of his extremities. He'd be back in that ring in no time and in the meantime, he had to admit, it was gonna be real fun putting on a show for everybody in the back. Not to mention, real fun watching Seth walk on eggshells for the next year just waiting for Brock to decide the title was worth more than any stupid alliance.

So yeah, there were quite a few silver linings to what had happened at Money in the Bank, even if Dean's own hope that Seth was starting to develop a conscious wasn't one of them.

"I still don't like this," Roman's voice drew Dean out of his thoughts. "Lesnar could be lurking and if he sees you in a compromised state, what's to stop him from trying to Nancy Kerrigan your knee again?"

Dean, who had been slowly making his way down the hall with the aid of his crutches, turned back to face Roman.

"Mmm, first of all, seemingly in a compromised state," he corrected, pointing to the reason why he was using the crutches. "Second of all, I was kind of hoping that would be you."

Roman couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh believe me, if he comes anywhere near you, I'll be the first to spear him into the next century but Dean, I'm not going to be able to watch your back the whole night. Hell, Hunter's probably going to book me into a match for exactly that. Not to mention the fact that I punched his precious champion. So promise me you'll at least not go looking for a fight with Lesnar tonight?"

As much as he hated to admit it, Roman did have a point. Dean knew he was in okay shape but he also knew that without the crutches, he was kind of damaged goods. He had tested his knee sans crutches earlier that morning when he couldn't fall asleep and he had managed only about 15 minutes of standing on it before the pain started to kick in. Admittedly, Dean had kind of been hoping for a little more stamina than that, but given the fall he wasn't entirely surprised.

Dean also knew that if hurt just to stand that walking around, wrestling, fighting a giant Beast, wasn't exactly something that was in his favor. But Roman couldn't know that. Hell, all he had to hear was the word "pain" and he would have forced Dean into a car to drive him back to the hotel or even worse the hospital. He most certainly couldn't know that even Dean himself was agreeing that against Lesnar in this state, he wouldn't stand a chance.

"I'm crazy not stupid," Dean replied as the pair stopped. "I won't seek him out but if he attacks me, I'm attacking right back."

Roman just nodded. It wasn't what he wanted to hear but he knew it was the best he was going to get from the stubborn Dean.

"Fair enough," he responded. "But I really hope it doesn't come to that."

"Ya know," Dean smirked. "Crutches do make great weapons."

Roman rolled his eyes. "And I really, really hope it doesn't come to that."

Having reached the door before Dean, Roman stopped and waited for his friend to arrive. As both stood outside, watching the golden plaque glisten, Roman could see Dean's jovial expression from just moments prior all but fade away. It was replaced by anger but more than that, sadness.

As much as they both needed this, Roman knew nothing about this confrontation was going to be easy. He also knew, they both did, that depending on the man's answer, it might be the last confrontation, the last conversation, the three would ever have.

For that reason, Roman almost wanted to wait but in doing so he knew it was just prolonging the inevitable. Still, he left the when and where up to Dean.

"We don't have to do this if you're not up to it," Roman said.

For a second, Dean considered his best friend's words. But only for a second.

"We're doing this," Dean said determinedly as he began to pound on the door. "Hey Rollins, open up. I know you're in there. I've got a few words for you and I'm not leaving until I say them face to your stupid, ugly face."

30 seconds passed and there was no reply. So Dean tried again, harder and louder the second time.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere and there's no one else here to make me," Dean said. "So open the damn door before I kick it in."

This time, Dean let almost a minute pass.

"Here," he said, handing Roman his crutches. "I've got one good leg. This door is coming down."

Dean was about to kick through the solid wood when Roman noticed something. Stopping Dean, he walked over to the door to see the hinge better. That's when he realized that the door wasn't locked as it should have been.

As Dean looked on, Roman wrapped his hands around the knob, which didn't give him any problem. He looked back at Dean. "Door's not locked," he said, almost suspiciously. This caused Dean to raise his eyebrows as well. After all they both knew how paranoid Seth was when it came to locking doors, so much so he had the extra hinge installed, the one that Roman first noticed was wide open.

It made him wonder if what they were about to walk into would find Seth alone.

"Stay back in case Seth has company," Roman instructed as he handed Dean back his crutches. "I don't need you walking into some kind of ambush."

"This is my battle Rome, I should be the one to go in there," Dean argued.

"No," Roman simply said. "You promised me you wouldn't go looking for a fight and I'm saying this is looking for a fight. If Lesnar's in there or Hunter or whoever, the last thing you need if for one of them to go postal on you. This is still your battle Dean, but it's mine too and I'm going in first."

Without so much as giving the younger man a chance to argue, Roman slowly opened the door. He had gotten it halfway when he saw something he hadn't been expecting to see. Seth wasn't in there with Brock or Triple H or anybody for that matter. In fact, as Roman saw the man lying unconscious on the floor, he reasoned Seth was barely in the room at all.

Roman didn't move and didn't say a word as he just stared at his fallen brother. Not even 24 hours ago, when he charged out to the arena to punch him for what had happened to Dean, seeing that would have felt so incredibly satisfying. But for some reason this was different and because of it, because Roman knew someone else had gotten to Seth, he went into protective big brother mode with the man for the first time in over a year.

"Dude, what are you staring at?" Dean asked before he got close enough to see exactly what it was that had Roman stopped dead at the door. "Oh shit."

Roman stepped out of the way as Dean entered the room slowly. He tried to kneel down next to Seth but that was one thing his body just would not let him do. So instead he pulled over a folding chair sat close enough so that he could see Seth's chest rising ever so slightly.

"Well, he's breathing so there's that," Dean replied as Roman finally walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Who do you think knocked him out cold like this?"

Roman took a deep breath. "Two guesses. First one doesn't count."

"Lesnar," Dean simply nodded. "Well, I could have told him trying to work with that guy was going to backfire. What do you think we should do? Not like I want to be here when Triple H eventually shows up and blames your Superman Punch for this."

Roman hadn't thought about it like that but Dean was probably right. Even if Lesnar had assaulted Seth for whatever reason, there was no proof of it. Nobody saw it. However, thousands of people in stands and likely Triple H in the back saw Roman knock Seth out cold. Roman supposed it was possible that Seth was still out from that hit since he really wasn't thinking straight and didn't throw the move lightly at all. But even if that wasn't why he was lying on the floor now, it was going to be so easy for Triple H to say it was. So easy for him to use that to get Dean alone.

That's when it dawned on him. Was this all a set-up? Was this just another sick game that Seth and Triple H were playing? That seemed like the most plausible explanation at this point as much as Roman hated to admit it. After last night, there was nothing he would put past Seth anymore.

But as much as he was guarding against that possibility, Roman also needed to consider the chance that this wasn't a trick and that Lesnar had really taken matters into his own hands. He had to consider that there was a real possibility that Seth was actually passed out, perhaps with a head injury.

It was because of that fact, because Roman knew he wouldn't have been able to forgive himself if he walked away and this did end up being real, that he chose his next course of action.

"Stay with him," Roman instructed a confused Dean. "I'm going to let the medics know he's in here like this so they can take care of it."

"You know it's not our responsibility if he lives or dies," Dean said coldly as he continued to stare at the near lifeless form of Seth Rollins.

"I know," Roman replied, "but he needs our help and just because he's turned into someone unrecognizable doesn't mean I need to."

Like that, Roman had left the room, making sure to lock the door behind him so that until he got back, there would be no more unwelcome visitors.

"He's a much better person than I am you know that?" Dean addressed Seth. "I would have let you rot here. Serves you right after all. You brought Lesnar into this equation and almost ended my career again. So why should I show you any sympathy? Why should I care if the guy wants to bash your face in? Hell, if he hadn't done it first, I probably would have."

Dean stood up from the chair and began to pace around the room a bit.

"You're a real piece of work Seth Rollins, you know that right?" he continued. "I mean, it wasn't enough that you put my head through cinderblocks that this time you had to get Brock freakin' Lesnar to finish the job? If I hadn't thought you were a slimy coward before than man. Seriously though, just when I didn't think my bar, my opinion of you could sink any lower you find a way. You always find a way. I want to enjoy this right now but I guess the fact that I'm not, not really at least, makes me a better person than you'll ever be. Is the guy I knew, the guy who I trusted and roomed with and shared everything with for two damn years, is he even in there anymore? Hell, was he ever? Or were you always this snake who was just waiting for the right opportunity to strike and stab us in the back huh?"

Dean took a deep breath as his leg was starting to hurt again, only making the words he was about to say have that much more impact behind them.

"It was a mistake to trust you," he said coldly. "It was a mistake to think that you weren't going to be like everybody else in my life. That you weren't going to leave when something better came along. And people wonder why I have trust issues. I allowed myself to trust you when every instinct, every bone in my body was telling me otherwise. And look what that got me. You proved me right when it comes to people and hell, don't tell him, but you're the reason why I can never be sure that one day Roman won't do the same thing. He's 10 times the person you are, believe that, but I thought you were different. So there's always this shadow of a doubt I can't let go of that he'll turn his back on me too. But this isn't about Roman, this is about me and you and settling this shit once and for all. I'll always call you a brother Seth because family is forever and you should know I basically forgave you a long time ago, but after last night, I don't know if I'll ever be able to look at you the same way again. Broken bones heal but a broken heart, well they say it never does."

Dean could feel his emotions starting to take over and that's when he had to stop. He had already promised himself that he had cried his last tear over Seth and the brotherhood the man destroyed. He wasn't going to break that promise, not now not ever.

"And to think after Dusty died, to think I had just the smallest glimmer of hope that you had changed, somehow decided to be a decent person again," Dean said softly, the entire crux of his sadness and his disappointment coming out in those words. "Guess I was wrong."

Deciding to wait at the door until Roman returned and the two of them could let the medics take care of this situation, Dean felt the faintest touch of a fingertip brushing against his leg. He looked down and realized Seth starting to open his eyes.

"Good, you're awake so now I can get out of here," Dean replied as Seth tried to get a handle on where he was.

"Dean?" Seth finally spoke. "What, how?" That's when he paused as he took sight of the crutches. "Oh God, the match."

It was all starting to come back to him.

"Yep," Dean said matter-of-factly. "You did a real bang up job this time."

Seth tried to prop himself up but his head was still pounding. He was starting to be convinced that this was just a thing now, that he was just always going to have this searing pain that hadn't gone away since the prior night.

"Your leg, your knee," he said softly. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Tell me then, what _was_ supposed to happen?" Dean said angrily. "What the hell did you _think_ was going to happen when you sent Brock Lesnar out there to secure your damn title because you knew you couldn't beat me for it one on one? He threw me off a ladder into a table Seth. The fact that I'm still breathing is probably a minor miracle."

Instantly, Seth felt nauseous as he remembered what happened, remembered what he had been indirectly responsible for. Brock Lesnar, the F5, it was all because he decided to trust Hunter. And as last night proved that was starting to seem like the biggest mistake he could have ever made.

His conversation with the man, or rather the demands Hunter put on him, were starting to come back to him too. Seth was starting to recall the fact that there was basically a Beast-sized bounty on his head if he didn't do what Triple H had wanted and what the man had wanted had been a step too far. It was bad enough Seth had done what his boss had wanted when he reported on Randy's injury allowing both Lesnar and Goldust to exploit that, but this, this was just something he didn't think he could bring himself to do.

Seth knew though that whatever he decided was going to change everything.

"Brock, I didn't, it wasn't," Seth paused as he realized he wasn't forming anything close to a cohesive sentence. He just didn't know what to say. That's when he remembered the last piece of the puzzle, the one that said that if he told anybody about what he heard, about the plan he was being made to be complicit in, that it would all be over for him.

He'd lose the title, he'd lose his friendship with Randy and he'd lose any chance that may have remained of him making things right with Dean and Roman. Although, not telling Dean what he knew in that moment definitely seemed like it would have the same effect.

Seth took a deep breath. He had to make a decision.

"Lesnar, it wasn't my idea," Seth replied, hoping against hope he could make Dean understand. "Hunter, okay yes, I asked for the interference, but I didn't know, I swear. I don't trust Brock, not as a looming threat to the championship. Had I known what he was going to do, I would have, I would have done something. I, Dean, this was never about you getting hurt. This is all my fault and now, now I don't have a choice. Now I have to play by his rules."

As far as Dean could tell, Seth was rambling as a result of the multiple blows to the head he had received in such a short period of time. And as someone who was no stranger to concussions, Dean knew the brain could do some funny things. But he also knew that like a truth serum or too much alcohol, the endorphins released when the brain was in a state of emergency such as those caused by concussions, could cause a person to be brutally honest.

That being said, Dean would have been lying if he said he wasn't the least bit curious to what Seth meant by not having a choice and having to play by someone else's rules. Did he mean Brock? Triple H? Surely, it wouldn't hurt if Dean just poked the bear a little to try to coax out some kind of explanation. Not that it made a difference, but at least it might give him something to go off of when Seth got healthy and he could enjoy getting the revenge on the man who had tried to end his career on more than one occasion.

"What do you mean 'you don't have a choice'?" Dean asked point blank.

Seth just shook his head. "This is so much more involved than you know. It's Hunter, he has this plan and,"

"We've got trouble and he just saw me come in here," Roman said as he returned to the room, barely taking in the fact that Seth had come to. "We've got to get out of here."

"Right at the good part," Dean sighed as he looked at Seth. "You and I, we're not done here."

"There's a row of hockey lockers over there," Seth said, pointing to the oversized cabinets. "You can hide in there."

Dean and Roman looked at each other before realizing they had nothing to lose. Even if Seth was just going to reveal their presence to the boss, either option meant there was a chance he found them. At least with this one, it wasn't a guarantee.

The two piled into the lockers just in time for Hunter to enter the room.

"Are you alone?" he demanded to know. "Because I saw Reigns and he seemed to be heading this way."

Roman held his breath waiting for Seth's reply.

"I'm alone," he said simply, causing both Dean and Roman a small sigh of relief. "What the hell do you want now?"

"I want an answer to what we talked about," Hunter said. "I want to hear you say you'll continue to fall in line. And when you do, you and I won't have a problem."

Seth bit his lip. "You told me I had until the end of the day."

"I think you must have heard me wrong due to the head injury you really should get checked out," Hunter continued. "Wouldn't want it to get any worse now would we. Besides, you already know your answer, I just implore you to consider the implications if you choose incorrectly. Everything you have Seth, it all goes away and like I said before, if you make the wrong choice, I won't be able to keep the Beast from hunting its prey."

Seth took a deep breath. It really did all come down to this. He knew he couldn't trust Hunter anymore, knew that even if he said yes it was only a matter of time until the man decided he was going to let Brock loose anyway. There was really only one decision he could make at this point. And sure it would land him on his own and sure it would put him directly in the line of fire, but suddenly he didn't care.

He may have been unconscious but he heard every word Dean had said to him in that locker room. He didn't want to be that person who wasn't capable of change, he didn't want to continue to be Hunter's puppet. He wanted to learn to stand on his own two feet, to do something that would not only make Dusty proud, but make him proud in himself. He hadn't felt that way in a long time and no amount of titles managed to change that.

Only one thing would and it had taken a long time, but Seth finally knew what that thing was.

"You can take your offer and shove it," he said as confidently as he could manage and much to the surprise of Roman and Dean who were taking in the entire conversation.

"I don't think I heard you correctly," Triple H snarled as once again he pegged Seth against the wall.

"I said you can take your offer and shove it!" Seth repeated, this time pushing back. "I'm done. Done being your puppet, done taking your orders. I'm just done. So whatever that means, just bring it on."

Triple H just smiled and laughed.

"You're defending your title tonight," Hunter replied. "15 man battle royal. No disqualifications. Good luck."

Seth took a deep breath as Triple H slammed the door. He was quiet as Roman and Dean made their way out of the lockers. Neither of the men said a word but all three knew what had just happened.

The battle lines had officially been drawn and whether Dean and Roman chose to stand behind Seth, who maybe in a small way had proven something to them in defying Triple H, it was now a decision the pair at least had to consider.

 **A/N – Things just got interesting!**

 **Until next time, which I hope is a hell of a lot sooner than this time was. In the meantime, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Oh and PS, next chapter is all Randy :)**


	28. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

_Remember when Seth and Randy split up so that Seth could go confront Triple H and Randy could go see AJ? This is the part where Randy goes to see AJ. Takes place the same day as the last chapter, but a few hours later._

AJ Lee woke up that morning in an oversized "Legacy" t-shirt that wasn't hers and a bed that wasn't hers either, still unable to believe that she had actually gone home with the Viper the night of the PPV.

Nothing that night had gone as she had anticipated. The rush of being back in that ring, holding that mic and cutting Nikki down, it was incredible. She loved it more than she thought she would have. She realized she missed it more than she had cared to admit as well.

And had this been a year ago, okay maybe a little more than that, she would have had someone to share that joy and that excited energy with. She would have walked back behind gorilla and been greeted by a smile and a hug and the genuine words of support and praise. He would have been proud of her for the mini pipe bomb. He would have been happy she was doing what she loved.

Well, a lot can change in a year because AJ's conversation with her husband about her Money in the Bank appearance was just about the exact opposite. He wasn't happy, he was furious. He wasn't supportive, he was chastising. And when she told him, or at least tried to tell him that part of her was entertaining the idea of going back, he refused to listen. He was demanding and bitter. He told her he didn't want her making any more appearances unless she talked to him first. He told her that she wasn't allowed to spend any more time with Randy, with her Viper.

And that night, AJ had done just that.

Sure she hadn't run to him after Punk abruptly hung up the phone, but it didn't take long for her to break down in his arms anyway. She didn't seek his comfort but when he offered it, she didn't refuse it either. The truth was, AJ had needed him more than she had ever needed anybody. She needed a friend and Randy had always been that to her.

But waking up in his t-shirt and in his bed, AJ knew she should have felt guilty about it. She had directly went against everything Punk asked or more accurately demanded of her. Perhaps that was why she didn't feel the slightest bit bad about everything. He hurt her by what he said and part of her had wanted nothing more than to hurt him back.

AJ just wished she had listened to that part of her when it told her to give in to her deep-seeded desires and sleep with Randy, not just sleep in his bed. Not that it would have made a difference to Punk anyway though. He'd be no less furious for what did happen than if she told him she and Randy slept together.

Burying her knees in the cotton tee, AJ sighed heavily as she wondered how her relationship had gotten to this point, how their undying love had turned into jealousy and resentment and just absolute bitterness.

Deep down, AJ knew she shouldn't feel that way about a man she had promised her life to, a man who once upon a time she would have moved heaven and earth to spend her life with. She couldn't help it though. They had drifted apart and as much as he blamed WWE, Vince or Randy, as much as she blamed UFC, Dana and Milwaukee, those were all just strains put on an already crumbling foundation. They weren't working anymore because he had changed and for some reason, AJ was the only one who wasn't okay with the new person he had become. That didn't mean she wasn't trying however. It just meant that she was starting to question why she put in so much effort to save a sinking ship.

The Black Widow couldn't help but think about her conversation with the Viper and reflect on what was said as the two talked into the early hours of the morning. She was grateful he had taken the time to listen but not at all surprised, because as far back as she could remember, ever since the two bonded over their mutual dislike for their duties as corporate champions, Randy had always been there for her. Last night had been no different.

Floating through the sea of changes that had become her life, be it the move to Milwaukee so Punk could train for the UFC or adjusting to the fact that she was semi-forced into retirement, it was nice to know that at least one thing hadn't been flipped completely on its axis. That no matter what and no matter when, Randy was still her constant.

And if Punk had found out about that, about the fact she spent the night in the man's hotel room, he would have been even more livid than he had been after her surprise appearance at Money in the Bank. As AJ thought about it, only one thing would have probably enraged Punk more and unfortunately for her, she was in possession of that too.

The ink of Vince's signature had been more than dry at this point but AJ couldn't bring herself to sign on the dotted line just yet. That's because AJ knew if she signed that contract to rejoin the WWE, she would be signing something else too and those were her divorce papers. And even though AJ was at the end of her rope, even though there were days like today where she had to fight herself wondering if saving their marriage was worth it, if it was something she even wanted anymore, one thing hadn't changed. AJ still loved Punk. She still loved her husband. And that love was making her feel sick to her stomach about even thinking of breaking her vows or going behind his back with something as important as the decision to rejoin the WWE.

AJ sighed as she looked down at her phone, a picture from their wedding staring back at her.

It had been the happiest day of her life and considering everything else that happened on September 1, 2014, that was saying something.

Just a few hours after the two had said their nuptials, Punk informed her of the secret he had been keeping since that morning. That of course being the fact that he was givien his pink slip, his walking papers. Of course, AJ was livid but not at him, at the company, the place both of them had given so much too.

That's what made her decision to retire really simple. In those few weeks following the wedding, it was a no-brainer to her to stand by Punk and to leave the company. Ironically, at the time, he was the one convincing her to stay. AJ had made up her mind but she loved the fact that he didn't want her to abandon her dreams for him.

That was then, this was now.

Because the truth was, that day was now far from her memory and that Punk, the loving, supportive husband, was someone she saw less and less of. Somewhere along the line he had become controlling and a dictator in their own marriage. He had taken away her freedoms and restricted her contact, especially with people who still worked for "the enemy."

AJ glanced back at her phone, this time the device open to the call screen. Her finger hovered so carefully over the green button, almost daring herself to press it. But as she waited, the screen went black, bringing her back to square one.

For the next 15 minutes, she engaged in this futile exercise, every time coming up with a different yet equally as valid reason as to why she didn't want to speak to her husband.

She already knew what he was going to say. If she called him, he would reprimand her like a parent does an unruly child and would have seen to it personally that she got on the next flight to Milwaukee. In return, she would have apologized for something she didn't even feel she needed to apologize for.

But that was how it worked with the two of them. She put his needs first and he put her feelings second.

It had been that way for far too long now but what else was she supposed to do? They had taken vows, for better or for worse, she reminded herself. And sure this was bad, but AJ knew she owed it to herself and to what they once meant to each other, to stick it out just a little bit longer. She wanted to make it work. At least she thought she did.

But it was hard to believe they stood a fighting chance on mornings like this, mornings where she couldn't even bring herself to talk to him, when she had to honestly consider how much she loved him compared to how much she loved the world he made her leave behind. She had a decision to make and not much time to do it in. Of course she had wanted to sign the contract, but did she want it enough at the expense of her marriage?

Lost in her thoughts, AJ heard the door click open and smiled when she saw who had been on the other side.

"Ah you're up," Randy said as he put the coffee on the bedside table. "Here, thought you might need this since I know you didn't get much sleep last night."

AJ nodded as she took a sip of the liquid, not realizing just how much she had needed it. "Me? What about you? You let me vent until close to 4 AM about who even knows what, not to mention letting me sleep in your bed while you tried to get that six-foot-five frame of yours comfortable on what amounts to a stiff backed chair with no give. Seriously Randy, you did not have to do that. I could have gotten my own room. I would have figured out something."

Randy shook his head as he drank from his own cup. "After how that scumbag made you feel, there was no way I was letting you spend the night alone. Honestly AJ, you've got one hell of a restraint. If somebody had basically forbidden me to do something they would not have liked what I would have done in response."

AJ just shrugged. "I've learned with him the best thing to do isn't to argue and besides, he did have a point. We agreed to these anti-WWE terms and I broke them without even talking to him first."

Instantly Randy frowned. "You're defending him again."

"Sorry," AJ mumbled, realizing her own mistake. "Force of habit I guess."

Randy just nodded. "Yeah well, you need to change that habit. I can't make you end things with him but I sure as hell won't let you shed anymore tears over the guy. He's a piece of shit AJ, always has been and always will be."

AJ couldn't help but sigh.

There was a time when she would have told Randy to knock it off, when she would have defended Punk and their relationship with every fiber of her being. A time when it was basically second nature and when it felt right. But now it almost felt like it took too much work and that it wasn't worth it. That it was pointless because she wasn't even sure who she was trying to convince more, Randy or herself.

It felt like an obligation and one that was almost at the point where she felt like breaking it. Almost.

"Can we not talk about him right now?" AJ said softly as she absentmindedly twirled the stirrer in her cup. "I think we did enough of that last night. Besides, I don't need an argument right now, especially since I'm sure I'll hear it when I get home."

This only made Randy clench his jaw more. He wanted to honor her wishes and drop the topic, for now at least, but when he heard AJ talk like that it made it difficult. Randy saw red and all of that ire was directed at the man responsible. He had just wished that their talk last night had been enough for AJ to realize Punk wasn't worth any more of her time or her pain and especially not her tears.

"So," Randy spoke into the silence, "what time is your flight?"

"I still have a couple of hours," AJ replied, happy for the little bit of time she had left before seeing and being confronted by her husband.

"You want a ride?" Randy asked. "I've got to go see Amman about my wrist later but I can take you to the airport if you want."

AJ smiled as she gently rested her hand on his knee. "Thanks, but Paige offered and I feel like I haven't spent enough time with her."

Randy just nodded. "Understood."

"I guess I should be going now," AJ said quietly, almost nervously.

"You're welcome to keep the shirt but it might not be your best choice to get on a plane back home with that on your back," Randy said, noticing AJ had still had his t-shirt wrapped snuggly around her body.

AJ looked down, only then remembering she hadn't taken his shirt off. The truth was, she hadn't really wanted to. It was comfortable and familiar. It reminded her of the good times, the times when she had got to watch firsthand as Randy became a mentor to the young Ted and Cody. Times that she always made fun of him for because of how much he cared about his two protégés, even if he would never outwardly show it. AJ knew and because she knew, she realized why she had to return that t-shirt to its rightful owner.

"Probably best I don't come home with that in my suitcase," AJ said as she took the shirt off. "Besides," she added, standing in front of him in nothing but a sports bra and shorts, "you and I both know this means a lot to you. We spent so much time talking about me last night, I didn't even get to ask. Since the funeral. Have you heard from him at all?"

Randy sighed as he shook his head. "He's not returning my calls and I don't blame him. If I was in his situation I probably wouldn't want to speak to me either."

AJ watched as Randy traced the lettering on the shirt. It broke her heart to see him like this, so helpless, so worried. She knew the outside world believed the worst, she knew Triple H refused to see deep down how much he cared, but AJ wasn't like any of them. She knew that right now, Randy had one priority. He was laser-focused on making amends and holding true to the promise he made to Dusty a long time ago. Randy hadn't kept it then but now, with Dusty gone, AJ knew he was going to do everything in his power to keep it now.

"He's gonna be okay and I'm sure he'll be back before you know it," AJ said as she placed her hand gently on his knee. "Cody's always been resilient."

"Yeah I know you're right," Randy replied. "It's just the more time that goes by the more I'm convinced something isn't right."

"Don't think like that," AJ tried to reassure him. "Cody will be fine. I'll be fine. Seth will be fine. Maybe for a change you should stop worrying about us and worry about yourself. Your wrist got badly damaged in that match. Focus on your recovery and the rest will just fall into place."

Randy smiled as he placed his hand on top of hers. "You're right. You're always right."

 **Sorry for the abrupt and kind of meh end to this one but I've been working on it for a while and just couldn't get it right. I figured at this point, better to get it out there so I can move on to the next chapter. So yeah, don't feel bad if you don't like it because I'm not really thrilled with it either.**

 **That being said, there's one more chapter coming before a time jump. Just a couple months, but enough time for some interesting things to develop and most importantly, for everyone's favorite grandson of a plumber to make his return to the WWE.**

 **In the meantime, hope everyone has a wonderful holiday!**


End file.
